Sleeping With The Boss
by Kissybabe84
Summary: Take Dave Bautista, his wife Mel, his personal assistant Rae and Randy Orton throw in a affair, a dash lies of and secrets, and a big helping of baby and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the outside anyone who saw Dave Batista would think he was the altogether champion that they saw on TV and a caring, loving and happily married man with two kids and three dogs, all living together in one of biggest houses in his hometown of D.C, however that wasn't the case inside Dave was being torn apart on the inside, torn apart over the two loves in his life, not with his job as a professional wrestler but with the two women who had been in his life for the past several years one being his wife the other being his closest friend a women that knew everything there was to know about him, the one who had been there for him through everything that he has gone through over the past five years, some one who had been in his house on countless occasions, a woman that had become friends with his wife and the one that he had trusted to babysat his kids on numerous times so he could take his wife out on the town when he was home. Not only that but she was with him just about everyday, he spent more then 300 days out of the year with this woman, she knew what he was thinking and feeling, she knew exactly what to do to please him in everyway not just sexually but emotionally, this women knew more about him then his own wife.

Dave sat on the plush oversized couch in the latest hotel suite that he was staying in with his chin resting on his hand looking at the TV but not paying attention to what was on. He was consumed in thought about the one person that had taken over his every thought every minute of everyday since he first met her when he hired her as his personal assistant. She was most beautiful woman that he had ever laid on, the one woman that was at his side every second of everyday while he was on the road, the only woman that made him crazy with just a smile or a laugh or walking into a room. She was the only woman that could make him weak with need and desire.

Dave was brought from his thoughts when he heard the hotel suite door open, he watched as his personal assistant Ranee Bledel, or Rae as everyone called her, walked in the door with her hands full of bags from her shopping day with two of the other girls he worked with. Dave rose from his chair walking over to help her with the bags lightly brushing her hand with his as he took them from her. Sitting the bags on the couch that he had occupied a few minutes before he turned to her listening as she said her goodbyes to her friends then closed the door and walked to stand beside him sitting the bags on the couch with the rest. He watched as she tucked a chunk of her soft strawberry blonde hair behind her ear, she had left her hair down not something that she normally did, but Dave loved the way her hair framed her angel like face so nicely bringing out her violet eyes and hung to the middle of her back. Dave smiled lightly when he noticed what she was wearing, it wasn't anything fancy that just wasn't her, just a pair of pink yoga pants with a white cami top that had baby girl in pink lettering across her chest and a pair of white running shoes, it amazed him how she could make something so simple seem so sexy and the way the outfit clung to her body showing off a bit of her flat stomach when she straightened her figure in front of him drove his crazy.

"I saw this and thought it would look good on you, I hope you like it." She smiled as she held the light blue dress shirt in front of her for him to look over.

"I love it." Dave returned her smile as he reached out for the shirt. _I would like it even more if it were on you though _he thought to himself as he watched her turn and walk over to the little kitchen area.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she pulled out a room service menu and began to look it over resting her arms on the counter.

"Yeah, but I thought you girls were going out for lunch wasn't that the whole point of the shopping spree today?"

"We were but after spending the past five hours shopping we just wanted to get back here and relax for the rest of the day." Rae looked over the little menu that sat on the counter. "What did you have in mind?"

"Whatever you get is fine." _What I have in mind isn't on the menu_

Dave sat in the matching chair beside the couch and watched Rae order whatever she had chosen from the menu with so many thoughts running through his mind, thoughts of what it would feel like to kiss her soft pouty lips, to hold her in his arms tight against his body, what it would feel like to have her run her fingers through his short black hair and down his back as he removed the clothes she wore. Feeling himself growing hard with just the thoughts of what she might look like standing in front of him naked he shifted in his chair as she walked over to the couch and began moving a few of the bags making room for her to sit. Dave reached over and grabbed one of the bags that was close to him, one that interested him more then any of the others, a little pink bag from Victoria's Secret. Without her noticing that he had taken the bag, he moved the pink tissue paper and peered inside then slowly pulled the silky material from the bag and held it up by the thin strips letting it unfold and hang in front of him. He stood from his chair and walked up behind Rae holding the soft pink nightie against her back trying to imagine what she would look like in it.

Rae turned around feeling Dave behind her and almost instantly began to blush when she saw that he was holding the revealing nightie that she had bought. She reached for the material only to have Dave pull it back slightly out of her reach. She had a feeling that Dave had feelings for her, she had to admit there were several times that she locked herself in the bathroom after spending a whole day with him burning holes into skin with his eyes, and pleased herself only wishing that it was him instead of a vibrater. She reached for the material again and once again Dave pulled it out of her reach hiding it behind his back.

"Dave give me that." Rae laughed trying her hardest to grab the nightie from his grasp.

"Nope." Dave answered simply.

Giving up a minute later she turned back to her other bags, _at least he didn't pull out the four new thongs that I bought along with it,_ she began going through another bag. "What do you need that for, I think it's a little too small for you don't you think?"

"I don't want to wear this." Dave walked up behind her and placed his hand on her hip and brought the nightie around in front of her trapping her in his arms. "I was just wondering something." He whispered right below her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"What was that?" Rae asked her voice shaking slightly.

"What you would look like in this thin, revealing material?" Dave brought the nightie against her stomach and dropped a soft kiss just below her ear. "How it would feel to hold you against my body? How it would feel to kiss your soft lips, to have you run you finger over my body." Dave dropped a kiss on bare shoulder. "What you would look like standing in front of me with nothing on?" Dave pressed another kiss to the spot just below her ear.

It felt so good to stay in his arms and have him press the tiniest of kisses on her shoulder and neck. She didn't want it to end, what she wanted was for Dave to pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom and kiss all the spots that ached for him to kiss. However deep down inside her she knew this was wrong they could be doing this. Reluctantly Rae nudged Dave's kisses away from her neck.

"Dave, please we can't do this." Rae took the nightie from his hand and threw it in one of the bags then slowly moved out of his hold. "This is wrong on so many levels; you shouldn't be saying things like that." Dave grabbed her hand before she could get too far.

"Rae I know you feel the same way about me, I've heard you many times moaning my name behind closed doors. Don't you want to know what it would feel like to have me inside you?" He pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight against him.

"I wish I could know what that felt like, I wish we could go back in that bedroom right now tearing each others clothes off." She looked up in his eyes. "But you know as well as I do that we can't do that? There can never be anything between us." Rae pulled his left hand from her waist and held it up for both of them to see. "This is why there can't be anything between us." She pointed to the gold wedding band on his ring finger. "You made a promise to love honor and cherish until death do you part and I refuse to be the cause of you breaking that promise." Dave looked at the ring that he wore, she was right he did promise his wife those things and it was wrong for him to be holding another woman in his arms. "Not only do you have your wife Dave but you have two girls at home and I don't want to be what causes their happiness to be destroyed because of an affair. I'm sorry Dave but I just can't do that to them girls, or your wife." With that Rae turned and walked back into the bedroom closing the door softly behind her.

_I never should have said or done anything I should have just kept going the way we were going and ignored everything. She is right I'm a married man, it's not like I'm single here I have a wife and two girls at home I can't just walk out on my family for some one night stand. Although I don't think it would be a one night stand with Rae, the way she makes me feel now, who knows how I would feel after having sex with her. _Dave was interrupted by his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

After setting the food that Rae had ordered out on the table he walked over to the bedroom door and knocked softly then opened it slowly. He saw Rae sitting on the side of the bed with her back to him hugging a pillow to her chest and her shoulders slightly shaking almost as if she were crying. Dave walked over and sat beside her on the bed and saw that she was in fact crying, he had never seen her cry in all the years that she had been working for him not even when her grandparents passed away did he see her shed a tear. Dave reached out and placed a hand on her back and lightly began to run his hand up and down her in a soothing motion.

"Rea I'm so sorry, I never should have put you in that position." Dave spoke softly to her. "I never meant to upset you, I have no idea what got into me in there. I hope that you can forgive me."

Rae lifted her head and wiped away the tears and eye liner that were falling from her violet eyes. "I forgive you Dave; I understand how you feel I feel the same way about you. I've dreament of the day when you would say what you said in there and if Mel wasn't one of my closest friends I most likely would have jumped at the chance to be with you, even if it was for one night." Rae paused and pulled her legs up to her chest. "I don't want to ruin my friendship with you or Mel over an affair; I don't think I could go through that again."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just something that happened a long time ago." Rae replied shaking her head.

"Rae for the past three years you have found out every little piece of information on me and Mel and our girls and we know almost nothing about you. Please tell me what happened." Dave looked at her with pleading eyes. "I promise whatever you tell me will stay between you and me."

Rae shifted on the bed slightly she hadn't told anyone about what happened to her before she went to live with her grandparents when she was nineteen. She knew she could trust Dave not to tell anyone if she didn't want him to, that's not what she was afraid of, she was afraid of how he would look at her after he knew the truth, what would he think of her after she told him what she used to do.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but remember I'm here anytime that you need to talk." Rae nodded her head as he stood from the bed holding a hand out to her. "Our dinner is here let's go eat before it gets too cold." Rae smiled slightly and took Dave's hand in her and followed him out of the bedroom and over to the table where he had set their plates. Dave pulled out Rae's chair for her to sit then scooted her up to the table a little and took his seat across from her and then began to eat talking about what was going on in the next couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rae opened the door to her one bedroom condo that she had lived in for the past two years. It wasn't anything spectacular like everyone that she knew owned of course Rae wasn't anything like them expect for the occasional shopping spree. Downstairs there was the living room which held her cream colored couch and chair along with the oak entertainment center that held her TV, DVD player and stereo. The kitchen and dinning area led off of the living room and down the hall there was a set of stairs leading to her bedroom then her office, bathroom and laundry area. It wasn't much to most people but Rae loved it.

Rae laid her mail, keys and cell phone on her welcome table that sat just inside the door, deciding that she would check her messages later she took her suite cases upstairs to unpack. Her bedroom was the loft area upstairs which contained her four post bed covered with the soft pink silk comforter surrounded by a white sheer canopy and a night stand which held a bamboo plant and a book that she had been try to read for the past four months, there was also a dresser sitting up against one of the walls, off to the side by the stairs was a set of doors which led to her walk in closet.

After Rae unpacked all of her clothes from the two week long trip she walked down to her bathroom and ran herself a nice hot bath to soak in, she had so many thoughts running through her mind about what had gone on a few days before between her and Dave. Now that she was home she wanted to sit and try to figure out what to do about her feeling for him, as she began to undress her phone started to ring. Reluctantly Rae grabbed her terry cloth white robe to cover herself then walked out into the living room to grab the phone.

"Hello."

"Rae, I just wanted to make sure that you made it home okay." Dave said from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah I just got here." Rae answered as she began to walk back to the bathroom.

"You just seemed so out of it since that night in the hotel I wanted to make sure that you were okay." She smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine I've just got a lot of things running through my head right now and I haven't had much time to sit and figure any of it out." She explained as she took her robe off and slowly stepped into the tub.

"It sounds like you're about to figure everything out now." Dave said referring to the water that he could hear in the back ground. "I didn't mean to interrupt you; I just wanted to make sure that you and I were okay."

"Yeah Dave we're fine we have to be or I don't get paid." Rae joked getting a laugh from Dave.

"Okay then I'll talk to you tomorrow maybe we can go over some of the things that you have planed for on the next trip."

"I plan on sleeping in a little so I'll call you around noon or so if that's okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Take care Rae." She smiled and hung up the phone then laid back against the back of the tub and closed her eyes.

_What am I going to do,_ she thought,_ I want him so bad and he wants me just as bad. I don't know how much longer I can hold my self together when I'm around him. I know his married and I love Mel like a sister, but my feelings for Dave are starting to get the better end of me._ Rae opened her eyes and looked over at her reflection in the mirror. _No, I can't and won't sleep with another married man I will not let myself get attached to someone that I can not have, and I know that Dave would never leave Mel and his kids no matter how good fucking me was. That's all we would have is a couple of really good fucks while we're on the road too. No I can't let myself go through that pain again._ Rae, giving up on relaxing in the tub, stood and let the water drain. She quickly dried her self off and slipped back into her robe then walked into the kitchen and fixed her a quick bite to eat. After eating her sandwich and watching a little TV she walked back upstairs to her room and crawled under her covers hoping that her dreams tonight would not involve a certain boss of hers.

Rae woke to the sun shining through the window just above her bed; normally it would put a smile on her face seeing the sun blast through her window, but not this morning. She was tried and just wanted to go back to sleep, not being able to get much sleep that night because of her dreams being filled with Dave and the things that she wanted to so badly do to him. Then there were the dreams that replayed ones that showed her she had done in order to survive on the street after her mother died those were the worst dreams and she hadn't had them in so long but now they were coming back full force. Rae threw the covers off her head and slowly climbed out of bed and down the stairs to make her some breakfast hoping that and a nice hot shower would help wake her up and get her through the day. She had so much that she needed to do, calls to return, appointments to set up for Dave such as interviews with different people, signings with the fans and photo shoots and she had to everything done and scheduled by the time they left in three days for the house shows that he had to do that weekend.

After her breakfast and shower, she threw on a pair of black yoga pants a white cami and that matching black jacket then walked into her office and quickly got down to work with hopes that no one interrupted her or she would never get everything done.

Three grueling hours and one phone call later Rae found herself no where near being done with any of her work. One phone call had only accomplished the cancellation of an interview for a radio station.

_That was such a waste of my time it took me almost two hours just to cancel a radio interview. I'm not in the mood to do any of this stuff right no. _Rae grabbed the phone and started dialing the next number on her list,_ however it has to be done sometime might as well it get over with now. _

Rae looked up at the clock she had sitting on her mantel, it was an old antique clock that she had bought herself for her last birthday since her whole office was decorated in old antiques, and noticed that it was going on lunchtime and with the last few calls going better than the first Rae decided she could use a bit of a break. She stood from her chair and walked out of her office and into the kitchen. Deciding that a cup of hot tea sounded pretty good Rae began to heat up some water in her tea kettle. She was just about to head back to her office when there was a knock on her front door.

_Funny I wasn't expecting anyone today._ She thought as she changed her direction and headed to the front door. She opened the front door and found Dave standing there dressed in blue jeans and a tee shirt with a pair of sun glasses covering his chocolate eyes and his hands stuffed down inside his pockets. Rae had only seen him dressed so casually a few times before but she had to admit he looked just as good in a pair of blue jeans and a plain tee shirt as he did in those expensive suits that he wore for TV, _if not better_.

"What are you doing here?" Rae asked stepping a side allowing him to enter her home.

"I told you that I would call you today so we could over all the things that you have me doing on the next trip." Dave stepped inside the condo as Rae shut the door behind him.

"Dave calling someone normally means that you pick up the phone and dial a number then have a conversation with them without leaving your home."

"You think you're so funny don't you?" Rae nodded with a smile. "However I dropped the girls off at the mall to see a movie with a couple of their friends and I figured I would just stop by here and kill some time before I had to go back and pick them up. I hope you don't mind." Dave took his sunglasses off and laid them on her little welcome table then turned back and looked at her.

"No that's fine I was just going over some of the appointments myself." Rae walked into the kitchen when she heard the tea kettle going off. "I can tell you that you have one less interview to do this trip. They called sometime while I was gone and wanted to change the day only they couldn't come up with a time and day that would work with your schedule so we had to cancel, so that means that you have at least one day where you don't have to worry about doing anything." Rae poured the water over top the tea bag she had placed in the cup.

"One whole day where I don't have to run around signing things and answering questions. Whatever shall I do?" Dave mocked with a smile.

"You keep that up and fill that whole day up for you." Rae threw over her shoulder as she walked back to her office with him in tow. Rae sat behind her computer desk and turned her appointment book around for him to look over it as he sat in the chair across from her.

Rae went over all the details as to what hotels they would be staying in and what shows would be where, how they were getting from city to city, the times planes leave and land, the interviews and photo shoots and fan sessions and anything else that she had scheduled for him to do during their trip.

"Rae what exactly are we suppose to do here? We only have ten minutes from the time interview ends to the time that we leave there's no way that we could get to the airport on time." Dave asked looking at the book that lay in front of him.

"That time really doesn't matter, after that interview we start driving up to the next city which I believe is about nine hours away. That following day is the one day that you don't have anything planed so it really doesn't matter what time we get there that day just as long as we're there by that Friday." Rae stood from her chair and walked around and sat on the edge of the desk in front of Dave. "Does everything look okay or do you want to me to change anything?"

"Everything looks good to me, as long as you know what we're doing and when we're supposed to be doing it at I don't care what we do." Dave closed the book and looked up at the woman in front of him. Even with her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail, barely any make-up and baggy clothes she was still the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen and he couldn't stop the images of taken her on the desk behind her from flowing through his mind. Before Dave realized what he was doing he stood from his chair and placed his hands on Rae's hips pulling her closer to her so she was pressed up against the front of him, he slowly lowered his head stopping when his lips were just barely touching Rae's.

"Dave." Rae whispered afraid to say anything that would spoil this, she wanted so badly to taste his lips one time, but she knew that it would not just stop at a kiss. "Dave I think you should be going now. I don't want you to be late picking up the girls from there movie." She lightly pushed against his chest and moved away from him.

"You're right." Dave walked toward the hallway with Rae following behind him. "Rae I'm really sorry, I promise that from now on I will try to not put the moves on you. It's just so hard; you are by far the most beautiful woman that I have seen in a very long time." Dave said as they reached the front door.

"What about Mel?"

"Oh that reminds me; Mel wanted me to invite you over for dinner the day before we left. The girls have been dieing to see you again, between you and some boy at school that's all I hear at home."

"Sure sounds good." _You didn't answer my question. _With that Dave walked out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

This story was up at one time called The Affair but i didn't like how that one going so i took it down for a while and reworte some of the parts and gave it a new name. So far I'm pretty happy with how things are going, hopefully you guys are too, i would love to hear what you guys think of it so far weather it's good or bad and any suggestions you guys have would be great. Okay now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Rae pulled her pink 2004 Eclipse to a stop in front of Dave's luxurious five bedroom Victorian mansion, complete with a water fountain in the middle of the circular driveway. Rae laughed at house in front of her as she stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door. This house was nothing of Dave, this house and everything in it was his wife and Rae knew it. Dave was a simple kind of guy he never liked the flashy cars and houses, he once told Rae 'I could be happy living in a tiny little cottage out in the middle of no where with a couple dogs and my kids and be happy for the rest of my life. I don't need all of the material things that Mel likes and wants, just because I have money doesn't mean that I have to show it off' Rae loved that about him it was one the things that attracted to him, since she felt the same way.

Just as Rae was about to knock on the front door, the door flew open and Dave's two girls came running into Rae screaming with excitement. Twelve year old Angel with short brown hair and eleven year old Sara with longer black hair was a little shorter and chubbier then Angel who was tall for her age and had the body that every woman wanted. Both girls took their looks from their father. Rae slowly made her way inside the house with both girls talking her ear off about the different things that had been going on in their lives only Rae couldn't tell who was telling her what.

"Girls, girls calm down for a second." Rae held her hands up in front of both girls' mouths silencing them. "I would love to hear what you both have to say but I can only understand one person at a time so you need to calm down." Rae pushed the front door shut behind them and started walking into the kitchen. "Now what were you saying?" She asked the girls hoping that only one would talk, instead they both started again. Rae shook her head lightly with a laugh as they reached the kitchen where Dave and Mel were starting dinner. "Help me. I'm lost in teenage hell." Dave and Mel laughed at Rae as she stepped in the room. Rae couldn't have been sure but it looked like Mel and Dave had been auguring before she walked in and interrupted.

Dave stepped around the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen where he and Mel had been. "Girls why don't you two go upstairs and finish cleaning your rooms and you can tell Rae everything over dinner okay." Both girls got a disappointed look on their faces but did as their dad asked and walked quietly out of the kitchen. "Rae did you bring my schedule with you?"

"Yeah." Rae pulled her appointment book out from her oversized purse.

"Good there was something that I wanted to go over with you if you don't mind." Dave took the book from her grasp and started toward the doorway. "Let's go into my office while Mel finishes dinner."

Rae turned back to Mel as Dave walked out of the room. "Mel is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine just a little spat nothing big." Mel turned her small frame to face the kitchen counter as she reached for a bowl. "Don't worry about us Rae it's nothing big we'll be fine." It sounded like Mel was trying to convince herself more then Rae.

"Okay, but you know that if you ever need to talk I'm right here. He may be my boss but we're friends first."

"I know and I have always taken you up on that, don't worry if I need someone you'll be the first one that I come to. Now you don't want to keep him waiting too long he may just fire you."

"Yeah right. He wouldn't fire me no one else would put up with him like you and I do." Mel and Rae shared a laugh as Rae walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to Dave's office.

Once inside the office she closed the door behind her and turned to find Dave sitting behind his desk flipping through the pages of her appointment book looking very frustrated. Rae walked over and stood next to him placing her small hand on his arm and drawing his attention away from the book; she reached over and flipped a couple more pages for him laying the book flat on the desk on the upcoming week.

"Was there a problem with something that I did?" She asked looking over the pages with him.

"Honestly I just wanted to get out of that room before I killed my wife." Dave sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"That's all right you don't need to hear all about my martial problems." Dave leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on the table and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Dave it's no big deal we're friends and that what friends do they talk about problems." Rae gently rubbed his back easing away some of the tension. "Dave we leave tomorrow and we won't be back for another two or three weeks so why don't I just go home and leave you to fix whatever problem that you and Mel are having, I've heard the best thing about marriage is the make-up sex." Dave chuckled a little.

"You know I would have agreed with you if this were one of the first four years of our marriage, but not anymore. Half the time Mel won't let me touch her; I just don't get her anymore. We used to go at it all the time when I was home but now she complains about every little thing. She told me last night that sex is the only thing that I think about now and that this job has really changed me in the past couple months." Dave paused to look up at Rae. "You're around me more than anyone I know, have I changed any in the past couple months?"

Rae sat on the edge of his desk and gave him a little smile. "I don't see where you have, other then the fact that you come on to me more then you used to. But after hearing that you haven't gotten any in a while I guess I shouldn't blame you entirely for that one." Dave laughed as he leaned back slightly looking her over. "Besides who could blame you for be attracted to me I mean look at me I'm hot."

"You're full of your self you know that."

"Oh so you mean you just hit on me to try and get laid. I have to say I'm offended." Rae placed her hands on her hips giving him a little attitude.

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say that you're putting words in my mouth." Dave stood from his chair taking a quick glance behind Rae making sure the door was shut he stood in front of her placing his hands on her hips and nudged her legs apart with his thigh and stepped in between pulling Rae closer to the edge of the desk and to him so she could feel just how attractive he thought she was. He quickly lowered his head to her neck and began trailing soft kisses against her skin up to her ear. "Do you feel that Rae?" Rae answered with a soft moan as he kissed just below her ear. "That should tell you just how attracted to you I am." He pressed another kiss to her skin. "And how much I want you right now." Dave slowly moved his hand from her hip to the inside of her thigh and lightly rubbed his thumb over her. "You want me too don't you?" Dave whispered. "I know you want me and when you're ready to admit it I'll be waiting." He rubbed his thumb against her again this time a soft moan escaped her lips. "No one would know or find out it would be just between you and me. Nothing more than a sexual fling between two friends."

"What about Mel? She's your wife and my friend; she'll be crushed when she finds out." Rae whispered against his shoulder as he left his hand wonder up her stomach to cup her breast.

"No one will find out about it." Dave brushed his thumb against her already hard nipple.

Rae leaned back as she took his hand in hers and pulled it away from breast. "The spouse always finds out Dave." Rea pushed against him and hoped off the desk. "I do want you, every time that I see you or talk to you my heart jumps and my stomach flip-flops around and my knees go weak, I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt of what your hands would feel like against my bare skin. But I just can't risk it, Mel is my best friend we talk about everything, and I love your two girls like they were my own. And you, if we start this fling and people find out not only will we have to end it but you could loose your family, because I know Mel wouldn't stand by and let you cheat on her and not do something about it. Do you really want to risk you family for a roll in the hay a few times with me? Dave the feelings that we have for each other can not be expressed right now and we need to control them so no one gets hurt." Rae walked over to the door. "I'm going to go see if Mel needs any help." With that Rae opened the door and quietly walked out leaving Dave to himself.

_She's right the affair always come out in the end. Just because Mel and I aren't getting along right now doesn't mean anything every marriage has bad times, our bad time has just been going on for the past year now._ Dave heaved a heavy sigh and dropped into the chair behind his desk. _I don't know what to do, I love my wife but I can't get Rae out of my system if I could just convince her enough for a one night thing maybe I could get on with my life and Mel and I would be okay. I need to convince her, before this next trip is over_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exhausted Rae flop back onto the bed in the hotel suite that she was sharing with Dave for the next night. After the little encounter in his office three days before Rae and Dave left for a busy two weeks on the road, neither one mentioning what happened and what was said between them. Rae tried so hard to forget what happened that day but it wasn't easy, every time she looked at him she got that feeling in her stomach and wished that she could just say to hell with everything and let him have his way with her. Rae rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up a little there were something's that she needed to do before she could go to bed, slowly she sat up and grabbed her agenda book to look up the numbers that she needed to call to confirm the car rental and hotel for the next couple days.

After she had things confirmed Rae grabbed a pair of light blue boxers and a white tank top out of her bag then headed for the bathroom. It had been a rough couple of days and the only thing that she could think of to do to get rid of stress was soak in a nice hot bubble bath. Rae turned on the water and began to let the tub fill and the steam surround her. As she removed her clothes her thoughts drifted back to Dave and what he said to her in his office. _How much damage could one night really cause? I mean I'm not going to say anything about it to anyone and I know that Dave won't say anything about in fear that Mel would find out and divorce him. Would it really be that bad to let my feelings for him out for one night of mindless, raw and unleashed passion with Dave? Maybe it would do us both some good, it would get us out of each others systems and then we could go back to just being friends without all of the sexual tension. _Rae turned the water off and stepped into the steamy water leaning back against the back of the tub she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. _I wonder what it would be like to have is hands exploring every inch of my body while he kissed me. I wonder how good it would feel to have him move inside of me._ Before Rae knew she had let her hand move down her body and between her legs as she slowly began to play with herself imaging that it was Dave's fingers slipping inside of her.

Dave walked in the hotel suite slipping his jacket off, his day had been full of screaming fans and beating guys in the ring all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed. Dave quietly pushed opened the bedroom door thinking that Rae would have done been in bed since it was close to midnight and she left him almost an hour ago when his match had ended. Finding the bed empty he headed for the bathroom figuring that she had gone out with a couple of the girls after the show. Dropping his jacket over the back of the chair that sat by the bathroom door, then he pushed the door open only then did he hear the moans coming from the tub. Stopping just inside the doorway Dave looked over at the tub and saw Rae laying back in the tub with her eyes closed, it didn't take him long to figure out what she doing. He walked over to the tub and watched as Rae's breathing picked up and her moans became louder. Dave sat on the edge of the tub and watched as she bent her leg slightly bringing her knee out from beneath the water. Not being able to resist the urge much longer Dave placed his hand on her knee and began to lightly caress her knee hoping that he didn't disturb her. He slowly ran his hand down her thigh and into the water taking her wrist in his hand he removed her hand placing it on her other legs then running his finger against her opening and quickly sliding it inside her starting with the fast pace that she had when he walked in. Dave watched as Rae tossed her head from one side to the other, her breathing became harder he knew that she was close, but he wanted this to last a little longer. Dave slowed his pace and started to withdraw his finger and brushing it against her swollen nub.

"Please." Rae moaned.

Dave brought his other hand up to the side of her face brushing her hair out of her face. "Please what baby?" Rae leaned her head into his hand as he brushed his finger against her nub for a second time. "Rae tell me what you want." He whispered.

"Make me cum please Dave."

"I will baby, but not here." Dave removed his hand from the water. Rae opened her eyes and looked at him as he stood from the edge of the tub. "You finish up in here and if you really want this I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." With that he turned and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Rubbing her hand over her face Rae stood from the tub and grabbed the towel that she had sat beside the tub on the floor; she wrapped the towel around her body and stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. _Here's my chance, this is what I've wanted and now I have it right in front of my face. Can I really go out there and have sex with a married man again. It's not like this is anything like the last time I'm older and I know that this is a one time thing that's it. I have to get him out of my head and this is going to be the only way that I can do that. Just shut the brain off and go out there and let Dave take over. _Rae walked over towards the door stopping with her hand on the door knob, Rae took a deep breath._ I'm so sorry Mel; I just hope that you don't find out about this._ Rae slowly opened the door and stepped into the bedroom where Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed watching as she walked toward him. Dave stood from the bed when Rae was directly in front of him; bringing his hands up to her face he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Rae? I don't want you to have second thoughts after tonight is over."

"I'm not sure about anything right now." Rae whispered against his lips. "Just promise me that Mel will never find out about this."

"I promise." Dave captured her lips with his in a passionate and hungry kiss moving his hands from her face down to where the towel was tied together at the tops of her breasts, pushing the white fluffy material off her body and letting it pool at her feet.

Rae wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up carrying her over to the bed laying her on the satin sheets and covering her body with his own. Moving his kisses down the side of her neck over her collarbone and between her breast cupping one in his hand and gently flicking his tongue over the rock hard nipple on her other breast getting a moan from Rae then closing his mouth around her nipple gently sucking and nibbling causing Rae to arch her back and let out subtle moans as she drove her hands through his hair. Smiling Dave lifted his head looking at her for a brief second before placing a kiss in the valley of her breasts then moving his mouth to cover her other breast and repeating his actions.

Once he was satisfied he placed feather soft kisses down her stomach stopping to lick around her navel then dip his tongue in then continuing his trail down to smooth and almost hairless mound bringing his hands down he slowly parted her trembling legs.

"I'll stop if you want me to. I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do." Dave spoke soft.

"No please don't stop." Rae replied opening her eyes to look at him._ This will probably never happen again._

Dave placed tiny kisses on the inside of her thigh moving his way up to her wet opening lightly licking around it as he began to play with her swollen nub with his finger causing Rae's moans to become louder in response. Dave moved his hands under Rae and lifted her hips off the bed slightly bringing her closer to his mouth gently flicking his tongue over her nub then lightly suckling on it. Rae feeling herself nearing her climax began to breathe heavier and grip the sheets tighter in her hands.

"I'm coming."

"Come for me Rae, let me hear you."

Rae cried out in pleasure after a couple more flicks of Dave's tongue. Dave stood from the bed to remove his clothes as he watched Rae try to regain her composure after the first of many mind blowing orgasms she was going to receive.

Rae rolled to her side and began to sit on her knees reaching for Dave only to have him kiss her lips and lightly push her back onto the bed.

"Tonight baby is all about you." Dave answered her questioning look as he took a condom out of the night stand drawer, sliding it on he knelt in between her legs. "The only thing that I need is to hear you cry out as you come." Rae nodded with a smile and brought her hand up to touch the side of Dave's face locking her gaze with his as he slowly pushed his way inside her opening both moaning from the intense feelings that washed over them. Dave waited a moment letting her adjust to his size then began to slowly thrust inside her trying not to hurt her. Dave leaned down and placed kisses on her neck and collarbone as he picked up a faster pace while Rae gave him what he wanted by showing him just how loud she could be.

"Dave I'm about to come." Rae almost yelled as he gently bites her ear lobe.

"Good, baby let me hear you." Dave trusted a little harder and faster inside her until he heard her scream his name, thrusting a few more times gaining his own release.

After disposing of the condom he pulled the covers out from under Rae's exhausted body and laid next to her wrapping his arms around her body to keep the chill of the night air at bay. They laid in silence either afraid to speak in fear that they would say the wrong thing, Dave smoothed his hand through Rae's hair and over her back listening to her breathing as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rea's eyes fluttered open the next morning as the sun flowed through the French doors in the bedroom. Slowly a smile crept on her face as she remembered what had happened many times the night before, Rae rolled onto her back and turned her head slightly hoping to catch Dave sleeping beside her only to find herself alone in the bed. Her smile quickly turned into a frown as she slowly she sat up and leaned her head back against the headboard closing her eyes.

_I should have known he wouldn't be here when I woke up. It's not like he has to be, I was just a good time last night it's not like I'm his wife or anything. Well it was good while it lasted, maybe the memories of last night will help me when I need some personal time with my vibrator. No wonder Mel is so happy when he's home they probably never sleep._

Rae's thought were interrupted by a pair of lips touching her shoulder, lifting her head she looked at Dave with a half smile.

"You thought I left didn't you?" Rae nodded her head in response as Dave placed his hand on her side. "I'm not that kind of guy Rae you should know that I don't just leave the next morning. Besides I couldn't leave I have no clue where it is we are going next." Rae let out a little laugh. "You okay about last night?"

"Yeah, I know that it was just a one night thing but I'm glad that it happened. The sexual tension that was building between us was getting to be too much and now maybe we can just move on and get past all that." Rae sat up straight and pulled the covers tight against her.

"You can't possibly mean that Rae." Dave moved his hands to the top of the sheet and began to lightly pull at the satin material. "What happened last night was so much more then just a one night stand. There was so much passion between us, I really care about you Rae and I know that you care about me too last night made me more aware of how I really feel about you. I don't know about you but I can't just walk away from what happened between us." Dave placed a kiss to her lips.

"Dave what happened last night can not happen again. You're married there can not be any feelings between us." Rae pulled the sheet tighter against her as she began to get up from the bed; Dave grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down on the bed trapping her against the Bed and his body.

"You say that now but you were not saying that last night you kept begging me not to stop." Dave kissed her again this time opening her mouth with his tongue and pulling the sheet down. "Give in Rae you know you want to. You can't resist this and neither can I." Dave spoke soft as he broke the kiss and looked in her eyes. "Please Rae." Rae turned her head slightly to the side and looked at the clock sitting on the night stand then lightly pushed against Dave and stood from the bed.

"We have to be out of here in two and half hours and I need a shower." Rae walked toward the bathroom and stopped in the door way letting the sheet fall to the floor she looked back at Dave who was still laying on the bed. "Are you going to join me?" Dave smiled at her and rid himself of his shorts then followed her into the shower.

Nearly three hours Dave and Rae were sitting in the rental car and headed to the next town. Dave began the trip driving and Rae sat flipping through her collection of CD's looking for something good to listen too. Dave looked over at Rae for a second then turned his attention back to the road, wondering how it is that he has known this woman for so many years yet he barely knew anything about her another then that her grandparents took care of her since she was a little kid and that they were killed in a car wreck the year after she began working for him. He had a feeling that she hiding something since every time someone brought up her past she would change the subject and it was killing him not knowing what it was. Dave reached over and turned the radio off and took the book of CD's from her lap and laid it on the floor at her feet.

"I really don't want to listen to the radio or a CD." Dave answered her confused look.

"Then what do you want to do?" Rae leaned back in her seat and looked over at him.

"I want to talk or rather listen to you tell me about you. I've known you for years yet I have no clue where you come from, where you used to live, what you used to do, if you got good grades in school, I don't even know you parents names. I want to know all of that stuff."

"Why do you want to know about my past? What's so special about it?"

"Because it's what made you, you."

"Dave there's really not much to tell." Rae looked out the window and watched the scenery pass by.

Dave reached over and took her hand in his giving it a little squeeze. "Please talk to me Rae. I want to know all there is to know about you."

Rae looked over at him and seen that he was sincere in what he said he really did want to know all about her life. Slowly taking a breathe Rae placed her hand on top of his and looked back out the window.

"I was born in the worst part of Las Vegas there is. My mother, if you want to call her that, is Lane Beldel and I have no clue as to who my father is he could be one of many men that she slept with. You see Lane was a hooker, she didn't necessarily stand on the street corner like most do but she did pay her rent by sleeping with the landlord and whoever else he wanted her to sleep with." Rae paused and looked at Dave then out the windshield to the road. "Things weren't always bad and I never hated my mother for sleeping with those guys to keep a roof over my head and food on the table and clothes on my back. She loved me and did what she needed to do keep me healthy and safe. Then she met Jason when I turned eight and that's when things started to go downhill. She stayed out late and passed out on the floor every morning, she quit caring about me and could have cared less if I lived or died. Jason got her hooked on every drug out there and when she didn't have the money to pay for them she did whatever she had to, to get them, I went to bed scared every night that one of the guys down the hall would come to my room for a payment. I could hear her every night screaming for the guys to stop, I never knew what they were doing to her exactly, I just stayed in my room and hid under my bed."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing this sweet, caring woman sitting beside him had a horrible life.

"I pretty much stayed to myself after a while and that's how Lane and Jason liked it, I fixed my own food and got up for school on my own and cleaned the house but I could only do that when no one was in the house the people that hung out there freaked me out. No matter what happened I always made sure to keep my grades up so I could go to collage and get the hell out of that place and away from them people. When I turned ten things started to get better Jason was locked up for selling drugs to undercover police and Lane started to realize what she had been doing and began to clean herself up. She got a job at a super market and saved money and bought us a house out of the bad neighborhood, soon after that she met this guy Anton he owned a bank lived in this huge house. A few months after they began dating he moved Lane and I in with him and he helped Lane get back into school and told her to quit her job and stay at home. He was great, bought us whatever we wanted. I think I got something new every day when he came home from work he cared about me and took over the role of father." Rae closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "For my twelfth birthday he had this big party planed and a sleep over for some of my best friends which were kids of people that worked for him at the bank or lived around the neighborhood. My mom went to school that night after the party and my friends and I were in the living room watching movies when Anton was great he made jokes and ordered us late night pizza all my friends loved him." Rae smiled at the memory of the only man she knew as a father.

"Couple days after that mom my left for school and didn't come home afterwards, the next morning Anton called the police and filed a missing persons report, he took a week off from work and I stayed home with him and we sat and waited by the phone for any news on her. She came staggering in the house she looked sick, her hair was ratty and her clothes were nasty and she looked like she wanted had a bath the whole time she was gone. I took one look at her and knew that she was high and she had been for a while. Anton sent me to bed and I heard him and her yelling at each other then the police showed up to take her to jail for internal possession. Anton came upstairs and woke me up told me what was going on and asked me if I wanted to tell her goodbye since she was my mom. When I got downstairs she slapped me and she said she wished that I had never been born because I screwed up everything good that ever happened to her. I stayed with Anton and finished school, when I was old enough he gave me a job at the bank but no one there liked me really because I was just given the job, so I quit and told him that I wanted to get a job on my own. The only job that I could get was a stripper. Anton was less then thrilled about that and my grandparents were about as thrilled as he was, but it gave me money for an apartment and food and paid all my bills plus extra money to save back for college. Now that was fun, I went to school during the day and then worked during the night. I always wanted to be a doctor so went to school for that and just put my past and everything bad that had happened behind me. I got good grades, made great money and had the best of friends. Plus my grandparents and Anton were there and helped me when I needed it."

"So what happened after that? Why didn't you finish collage?" Dave asked as he pulled into the parking lot of a local diner.

"I fell for one of my professors, a married professor although I didn't know that when we started sleeping together, his wife showed up at my apartment one night and said that I should just get the thought of him out of my head because he loved her and there was no way that he would leave her for one of his students. I told that I didn't know that he was married and I that I would drop his class and stay away from him if she wanted. Appently that wasn't enough for her because she found out from one of the guy students that went to the club that I worked at that I was a stripper she had that spread around that campus and then she told the dean of students about my affair. I wasn't kicked out or anything since I already dropped the class, but every one found out about the whole stripping thing and my life was once again a living nightmare. So I quit school and my job and moved and got the job of taking care of you making my life even worse." Rae laughed at the last part.

"Are you saying that I have made your life worse?" Dave asked as they got out of the car.

"Sometimes you can be the worst person to work for, yelling at me because you don't have cold water in your locker room or because the hotel beds aren't soft enough. I swear some days I think I'm working for Hitler himself." Dave laughed and grabbed her by the waist pulling her against him placing a soft kiss on her lips. "However working for you does have it perks some days." Dave gave a little laugh taking her hand in his and they walked into the diner.

After being seated in a booth towards the back they ordered their drinks and started to look over the menu they were given.

"So this isn't the first time that you had an affair with a married man?" Dave asked as he sat his menu down.

"When it started I didn't know that he was married."

"So how did it start?"

"I was having trouble in that class so I stayed after one day for him to help me on term paper that was due the next day, one thing led to another and before I knew it I was meeting him every Friday night for dinner and a little something afterward. I never really thought anything about it, he didn't wear a wedding ring and I would meet him at his house and stay the night so I had no reason to think he was cheating." Rae picked up her drink and took a sip.

"How long were you two together?" Dave asked as the waitress sat his drink down then walked away.

"Four months. But this is different then before because I know that you're married and that this is just a one time thing. I could stand to go through all of that again and I don't want to put Mel through that, that's why this can't go any further then today."

"I understand Rae and after today we can act like nothing happened between us. I hope that what has happened doesn't make you think any less of me, I love Mel with all my heart I just needed to…"

"Get me out of your system." Rae finished for him.

"Exactly. I still want you to come over and hang out like you do and I promise not to make any more moves on you I will behave myself."

"Good. Now that all of that has been settled can we get some food I'm starving over here?" Just then the waitress walked back by and they ordered their food and sat back talking about what was coming up in the next couple days for Dave, all the while Dave kept thinking in the back of his mind about the events that had taken place the night before. He couldn't help but think of how right it felt to touch Rae's skin, to have her calling his name, and how right it felt to have her lay in his arms after the love making snuggled up against him and with her hair sprawled out on his chest and arm. It's been a long time since Dave felt this way about a woman, he told Rae that he loved his wife but he was really starting to think that he was falling out of love with her and in love with Rae. He wasn't sure that he could keep the promise that he had just made to her a few minutes ago, he defiantly wasn't going to be able to keep that promise if they shared a hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dave reached over and turned the radio on as the sun began to set; after their lunch they stopped at a park went for a walk along the bike path delaying their trip by a few hours. Rae opened her eyes as the sounds of the latest hip hop song filled the car. She looked out the window and seen that the sun was fading behind the trees they were passing, letting out a small yawn she looked over at Dave and watched as he tried to find a radio station to listen to. Rae reached out her hand and stopped him from changing the station when she heard a song that she liked come on.

"I didn't wake you did I?" He asked looking at her for a second.

"No not really." Rae answered her voice telling Dave that she was still tired.

"Lay back and go back to sleep we still have a good two hours before we get to the hotel."

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to right now." Rae whispered looking at the floor.

"Why is that?" Dave gave her a concerned look.

"Nothing really, it was just a dream I had. You think you could stop at the next rest stop for me?" _If I don't fix my little problem from that dream I'm going to die._

Dave nodded his head and began moving the car into the exit lane. He had a feeling he knew what she had been dreaming about since he heard her moan a couple times while she slept, he smiled to himself and pulled into a spot in the parking lot and shut the car off. Rae wasted no time getting out of the car and practically ran up to the building. Dave looked around the parking lot seeing that it was empty them being the only two there, he smiled to himself and stepped out of the car a few minutes after Rae had walked into the building he pulled out his cell phone and began to text Rae a message telling her to hurry they needed to get back on the road then leaned against the hood of the car and waited for her to return.

Rae came out of the brick building looking a little upset, Dave couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her almost stomping out of the building and down to the car. She stood in front of him and put her cell phone away then looked back up at him.

"Well let's go since you're in such a big hurry to get to that damned hotel." Rae went to take a step past him and Dave wrapped his arm around her waist stopping her from moving any further.

"Did you get that problem fixed?" He spoke soft pulling her hair away from the side of her neck.

"What are you talking about?" _Was it that obvious?_ Dave moved his hand down to her hip and placed a kiss on her neck.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why do you think I sent you that message? I couldn't let you go in there and have all the fun by yourself, and I knew that you would come out here once I sent you the message." Dave placed a few more kisses on her neck moving up behind her ear as he softly ran his hand up under her shirt and over her stomach.

"Dave we agreed that last night was it, there can't be anything between us." Rae tried her hardest not to let the touch of his hand on her skin and his lips on her neck make her change her mind.

"We both know that we can't stop after just last night I mean look at this morning." He whispered behind her ear sending shivers down her back. "Rae I'm not going to pressure you into this but please don't deny that you want this to be more then just a one night stand."

She didn't want it to be a one night stand, she wanted it to be a full blown relationship between him and her but there was no way that was going to happen, he was married. She didn't want to be the one that caused his marriage to crumble, however from the looks of the last time she was over there it looked like his marriage was already crumbling.

_Oh what the hell, I'm already fucked from this point. It's either him or I go and buy a better vibrate and I really don't think there is one out there that could satisfy me after having Dave. _"We can't have sex out here in the parking lot of a rest stop, what if some one sees us?"

"Baby you have no sense of adventure do you? It's dark out and there is only two lights, not to mention we parked at the end of the parking lot most people park right in front of the building." Dave turned Rae around so she was facing him and pushed her up on the hood of the car moving her skirt up a little. "You wore a skirt so it's not like you have to undress or anything. Just relax, sit back and enjoy." Dave kissed her on the lips and moved his hand between her legs pushing her panties to the side and brushing his finger against her nub.

Rae couldn't take much more of his teasing and moved her hands to his belt undoing it along with his pants as he deepened the kiss, Rae pulled his rock hard shaft out and moved her hand over him giving him a light squeeze. Knowing that Rae was as ready as he was Dave took her by the hips and thrusted into her causing her to brake the kiss and let out a yelp at the sudden invasion.

"You okay baby?" Dave whispered when he heard her. Rae nodded her head and brought her lips back to his telling him to continue. Wasting no time Dave began to trust hard and fast into Rae holding on to her hips, Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back as she came closer to her climax. Dave broke the kiss and moved back a little to watch Rae as she came. "Baby open your eyes." Rae did as he said and locked her gaze with his. "You gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes." Rae moaned.

"Come for me baby, I want to hear you." Soon after Rae screamed out as she had her release with Dave following shortly after. Dave pulled her close to him and placed a kiss on her forehead then held onto her as they regained their composure. "You okay?" Dave asked as he pulled out of Rae and went to dispose of the condom. "Fuck." Rae looked at him with a confused look, and then noticed what it is. They forgot to use a condom.

"Don't worry." Dave looked up at Rae as she stood from the hood of the car. "I'm on the pill." _It's a good thing I listened to my doctor at my last visit or this could become very ugly. _

"You are?" Dave asked as he fixed his pants. "Since when?"

"For the past six months." Rae walked around to her side of the car and opened the door as a car pulled into the parking lot.

"But you haven't been with anyone in the past six months so why would you go on birth control?"

"I was with a guy for a month or so and I thought that it would get to that point but thank god it didn't." Rae looked at her watch seeing that it was going on seven. "We better get going if we're going to get any sleep at the hotel; we still have another two hours ahead of us."

"Oh I don't think either one of us will be sleeping tonight baby girl, I have plans for that hotel bed and you from the minute we walk in the door until we leave, seeing as we don't have anything planed for tomorrow." Dave opened the driver's side door and slide into the car along with Rae.

_I'm going to be in so much trouble. _Rae thought as Dave started the car and pulled back onto the highway.

Dave made good on his promise once they hit the hotel room Dave kicked the door shut as he picked Rae up in his arms and carried her to the bed where they spent the rest of the night and most of the next day making love.

Later that night Rae lay in bed with her head resting on Dave's chest listening to his breathing return to normal thinking to herself as Dave caressed her bare arm and ran his fingers through her hair.

_What have I gotten myself into? This was just supposed to be a one time thing, a one night fling that was supposed to end the very next morning. I was suppose to just sleep with him to get him out of my system so I could go on with my life and Dave could go on with his life with Mel and his kids. Now I don't think I can let him go, every time he touches me or kisses me or talks to me or even looks at me my feelings for him grow stronger. I don't think I could let this go now even if I wanted to. But he's married I can't just step in and ruin a marriage like that, he loves Mel and Mel loves him not to mention his two girls. Like he would actually leave Mel for some ex stripper like me, no guy like Dave would be that stupid. He has everything with Mel, kids, a house, money, a caring wife, great job, millions of people who practically fall at his feet every time he walks by them. If he left Mel to be with me he would surely lose all of that or at least most of it. What am I going to do? I have to get out of this before I get in to deep if I don't a lot of people are going to get hurt and hurt bad because of me._

"You're awfully quite baby girl." Dave spoke soft as he lifted her head a little with his finger under her chin. "Is there something on your mind that you want to talk about?"

_I don't want this to continue anymore. Wait a minute I can't just say that after what we just shared._ "No I was just going over all the things that had to be done tomorrow, nothing big."

"Baby girl you know that I know you better than that. I can read you like a book, I know when you're telling me the truth and when you just telling me something to satisfy me for the moment." Dave kissed her forehead. "I'm not going to push you to tell me what you're thinking about right now, but just know that if you ever need some one to talk to you can always talk to me no matter." Rae nodded her head. "Please don't be upset about what is going on between us, please don't say that this is wrong everything between us feels so right. You make me feel something that I haven't felt in a very long time, since Mel and I first got married. I miss this feeling and I don't want it to go away."

"Dave if you feel that way then why don't you just divorce Mel. If you don't love her anymore then why put her through all of the pain when she finds out that you cheated on her." Rae sat up a little bit pulling the sheet against her chest.

"Rae you know that I can't do that if I left Mel she'd take my kids and I would never see them. Please don't ask me to do that."

"I would never ask you leave your kids I know that they are your whole life." Rae paused as she moved to sit up in the bed beside Dave holding the sheets tight against her naked body. "Don't you think that you're making their lives worse by staying with Mel? You were the one that told me that all the two of do if fight and argue when you're together, do you really think that's healthy for the girls."  
"Rae please can we just drop this for right now, I want to enjoy the time that we have together and I can't do that when all you want to do is lecture me about my family and leaving my wife." Dave didn't mean to raise his voice like he did and soon regretted that he had when he saw the look on Rae's face.

"I'm sorry. I'll drop the subject." Rae pulled the top sheet of the bed with her and wrapped it around her body as she walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

_What have I done? This is not how I wanted this to go, but I guess I should have expected it to come to this. _Dave lifted his head when he heard the water turn on. Slowly he stood and walked into the bathroom seeing the sheet that had been wrapped around Rae's body on the floor in front of the shower door Dave walked over and opened the shower door stepping in behind Rae. Gently he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him as he stepped under the spray of hot water.

"I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have yelled like that you haven't done anything." Dave kissed the back of her head. "I just have a lot on my mind right now with my marriage and work, I never should have yelled at you like that can you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry Dave I never should have brought up the subject. You had every right to…" Rae answered quietly.

Dave turned Rae around so she was facing him cupping her face in his hands. "No I didn't." Rae looked up into Dave's gaze sensing the hurt and concern in his voice. "I don't raise my voice at anyone like that especially a beautiful woman like you. I'm really sorry Rae, I have a lot on my mind right now and I'm not sure what to do about it all. I hope that you can forgive me."

"It's like you're the first guy to yell at me before." Rae whispered taking Dave's hand in hers. "Don't worry about it; it's all forgotten as long as you wash my hair for me." Dave smiled and captured her lips in a soft kiss as he grabbed the shampoo off the shower caddy and began to wash Rae's hair for her. "That's feels so good." Rae moaned as she closed her eyes and let Dave's fingers work away some of the stress that she had been feeling over the past few days. To her his fingers were like magic the way he gently massaged her scalp then moved down the her shoulders and began to work his thumbs into the back of her shoulders leaning his head down he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck, gently he pushed her forward under the spray of the water letting the water rinse out the shampoo.

After a very intense and intimate shower Dave and Rae dressed and began packing their bags since they would be leaving after the house show later that night. Rae zipped up her bag and turned watching Dave as he slipped on his dress coat and zipped up his couple of bags then turned to face her. Rae smiled and leaned against the edge of the bed on her bags.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked as he picked up his bags and walked over sitting them beside hers.

"So what do we do now? I mean after the show tonight we catch a flight back home where you'll go home to Mel and your kids." Dave reached his arms out placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes we'll go home but nothing has really changed between us, things will be like they were before all of this happened." Dave placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Now I think we had better be going we have forty minutes to get to the arena for the show." With that said Dave let go of Rae and grabbed both of their bags then headed for the door. Rae let out a sigh as she looked around the room to make sure that she had grabbed everything before they left. Turning to face Dave she gave him a smile and started to walk toward him.

"You have your sunglasses?" he nodded in reply. "You have your wallet and your keys and your razor, toothbrush, all of that stuff?"

"Yes mother I made sure to get everything this time." Dave mocked in a little kid voice.

"Hey I'm the one that has to listen to you whining because you forgot something and you have to go out late after the show and buy whatever it was that you left at the hotel or airport or wherever you left it, and right now I don't feel like listening to it." Rae picked up her purse as she walked past Dave and stepped into the hallway. "Now let's get going you have a show to do and if you're not there on time I'm going to have to deal with asshole side of you blaming me for you being late." Dave laughed and followed her to the elevators.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dave sat in his dressing room watching the show unfold on the monitor in front of him while Rae sat writing something in her notebook. Dave stood from the bench he had been sitting on, he walked over to where she was sitting and grabbed his bag off the floor next to her, pulling out his wrestling gear he laid it on the bench then sat on the edge of the bench and watched for a few minutes.

"You better get changed you're up in thirty minutes." Rae closed her notebook placed the cap back on her pen and stood from her chair. "I'm going to go get you a couple bottles of water while you change." Leaving her notebook in the chair Rae walked out the door and into the busy hallway.

Rae walked quietly down the many hallways until she reached the room that she had been looking for. Pushing open the heavy gray steel door Rae stepped into the room and was greeted with silence, something not unusual once the shows start up. Rae walked over to the table and grabbed two bottles of water out of the mini refrigerator and a few grapes for herself then sat down at one of the tables knowing the Dave most likely would not be finished changing.

_God I don't remember there being this much pressure and guilt from my last affair, _Rae thought as she popped one of the grapes in her mouth and opened one of the bottles of water. _Then again I didn't know it was an affair until it was over. I'm not sure how much longer I can take this guilt, I can't keep sleeping with Dave his married I have to end this whole thing and end it now before things get to serious, like that part isn't already starting to happen. This is so not going to be easy, my feelings for Dave have already started to become something stronger, I may have to just quit my job and go back to stripping. _Just then Rae was brought out of her thoughts by someone hitting the table in front of her.

Rae shook her head and closed her eyes shaking the thoughts that had kept her from hearing anyone enter the room. Opening her eyes she was met with the gaze from Dave's best friend Paul Levesque fresh from his match. Paul sat the towel that he had been using to wipe the sweat from his face on his knee and opened his bottle of water taking a drink.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He smiled taking one of her grapes. "I've been talking to you for the past couple minutes and you haven't answered anything."

"I'm sorry Paul I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"I can tell for the past couple days you've been kinda out of it at times. Is everything okay?"

Rae smiled slightly. "If you only knew Paul." He really was a caring man one that loved his wife very much and would never think about cheating on her with another woman.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not sure you would understand." Rae answered getting a curious look from Paul.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain wrestler that you work for would it?" Rae just looked at him and took a drink from her water. "Rae whatever it is you can talk to me, I swear that I won't speak a word to anyone."

"You liar, you know as well I as I do that you tell Steph everything." Paul laughed at the comment, Rae was right every little detail that someone told him he had to tell Steph. He couldn't keep anything from his wife, not that it was a bad thing but with this information if the wrong person got a hold of it a lot of people could get hurt.

"Yeah, but Steph has never said anything to anyone." Paul reached a hand out to Rae's. "Look whatever it is that is bothering you, and I know it's something big and I know that if you don't talk to someone soon you going to go nuts. So when you decide that you want to talk about whatever it is I'm here and so is Steph." Rae nodded her head and looked at the clock behind Paul, Dave was up in ten minutes she needed to get back to the dressing room and make sure that he didn't need anything before he went out.

"I have to get back." Rae stood picking up the bottles of water with her and turned toward the door. "Can you meet me after the show in the lobby at the hotel? What I have to talk about is going to take a while." Paul nodded as Rae walked at the door and headed back to Dave's dressing room.

Rae walked into the hotel where she was meeting Paul, looking at her watch she noted that she had an hour before her and Dave were suppose to leave to head back home. Rae walked over to the little restaurant that sat off to the side of the lobby and saw Paul sitting off in the back; slowly she began to walk towards him.

"So where's Dave at?" Paul asked looking toward the lobby.

"He wanted to pick up a few things before we started back home he should be back here to get me in about an hour." Rae answered as the waitress walked up to the table and poured two glasses of water for them.

"So what did you want to talk about Rae?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure if I want to talk about it right now." Rae paused and looked down at the glass of water that sat in front of her. "I did before but now that I've had time to think it over, I almost afraid to talk about it with anyone."

"Why would you be afraid to talk about something? Is there something threaten you?" Paul asked concerned.

"No Paul no one wants to break my legs or kill me, yet that is." Rae laughed. "I don't want you to think of me as a bad person after I tell you what I wanted to talk about. You're like one of the only people here that I can talk to besides Dave and Step and I know that when you find out what's going on you're going to think I'm…well I don't even want to think about you'll think of me." Rae tried to explain as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Rae, I could never think badly of you no matter what it is that you have done. Besides it's not like it could be that bad, I mean it's not like you're sleeping with Dave or something like that." Paul laughed, and then realized the look on Rae's face. "Rae you're not sleeping with Dave are you?" Rae nodded her head slightly and blinked as tears began to build in her eyes. "Rae? Tell you're not sleeping with him?"

"It was only supposed to be a one time thing." Rae wiped the tears that began to fall. "But I think it's turning into something else at least for me. What am I going to do Paul? I've tried to stop it but I can't."

"Rae he's a married man with two kids. You have to stop this before Mel finds out or a lot of bad things could happen not just for Dave but for you too. Dave could loose his kids and his wife. And if some of the other guys find out that you're sleeping around their going to try and take advantage of you and I do not want to see that happen to you. You're too nice of a person for that to happen to. Rae I understand that you think you have these feelings for Dave but you have to let them go." Paul paused and reached across the table and took Rae's hand in his.

"Paul I've tried to stop it but every time that I do Dave starts it up again and tells me not to worry about that no one is going to find out and that he wants to be with me but he can't leave Mel because she'll take the kids. I don't know what to do?"

"I'm sorry Rae but the only thing that I know to tell you is to end this and end it now. It's obvious that you're already hurting by all of this; it's not going to get any better the longer you keep having an affair with a married man. The longer you're in it the more your feelings grow and before you know it you're left out in the cold with nothing but a broken heart." Paul paused as Rae wiped away the tears that were falling. "I know you care for Dave and you think that if by keeping this affair up you're keeping Dave close to you but you're not. If Mel finds out you and Dave are done for, she'll take his kids and he'll never see them again, or if she does stay she'll order Dave to fire you and hire someone else."

"Paul I don't think that I can just end it like that. My feelings for Dave are more then just lustful feelings, they run deeper then anyone could ever imagine and I'm pretty sure that he feels the same way."

"I know sweetie, trust me I know. Steph and I have been wondering when this was going to happen just by certain things that Dave would say about you as you walk out of a room. Trust me the man is head over heels for you and if it weren't for Mel and the girls you two would have been together a long time ago. And just for the record I've always said that the two of you look better together then him and Mel, I can't stand that woman and I really don't think that she cares all that much for me. So from my stand point I would love to see you and Dave get together but I also know that Dave made a promise to love honor and cherish until death, and I know that he made that promise because he loves Mel very much I know because I made the same promise to Steph."

"Yeah I know and I hate that he broke his marriage vowels."

"I think I've lectured you enough on this for right now." Paul said as he watched Steph walk into the restaurant. "The last thing I'm going to say is this. Think about everything before you do anything else with him." Rae nodded and turned her attention to Steph as she approached the table and sat beside her husband giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"So did you two talk about whatever it is that had been bringing you down?" Steph asked looking at Rae with a smile.

"Yes we did and I'm sure that Paul will tell you all about it later tonight, and then you can call me up and yell at me."

"Well the only thing that I want to know is weather it concerns a certain boss of yours who just walked in the hotel." Rae looked up in the direction that Stephanie was looking just in time to see Dave walk into the hotel pulling his sunglasses off his face and stuff them inside his jacket pocket. Just the sight of him did things to her that no one could ever explain. "You better be careful Rae you're messing with fire and you know what happens when you do that." Rae looked back at her friends then back to the man that stole her heart as he walked towards them.

"I know and I think it's already happened, but I just can't stop it and I don't honestly want to stop it." Steph looked over at her husband who just squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek. She was concerned about her friend sitting in front of them, she knew that Rae was going to get hurt and hurt bad when Dave's wife found out about what was going on because she knew that Dave would never leave his family.

"You back already? I didn't think you would be back for at least another twenty minutes or more." Rae moved over in the booth to allow Dave to sit beside her as he approached the table.

"Yeah well it didn't take me near as long as I thought it would; besides we need to be heading back out on the road if we want to be home by this time tomorrow." Dave answered as he sat beside her.

"Why don't you guys stay and join us for late dinner?" Paul suggested to the pair in front of him.

"I'm starving." Rae said as she turned to Dave waiting for his answer.

"Sure, why not it'll save me the hassle of listening to you whine about starving to death." Dave handed her a menu and leaned over slightly to look it over with her placing his arm around her shoulders while he did so.

Paul and Steph watched the gesture Dave made, it's not like it wasn't something that he hadn't done before to Rae it was just different now since they knew what was going on with the two of them. Paul picked up his menu and handed it to Steph who took the menu with a slight smile and began to read over it.

Through out dinner Paul watched at the way Dave and Rae interacted with each other, the way that he would move a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her hair tie, the way he joked with her, the way Rae laughed and smiled at him, the way she hung on to his every word and watched as he spoke, it was like she thought he was the only person alive at that moment. Paul realized just how bad Rae had it for Dave and it made him even more upset and protective of her, he thought of Rae like his little sister and he did not want to see his little sister hurt by his best friend, he knew right then and there that he had to do something about what was going on between them before Rae did get hurt but could he do.


	8. Chapter 8

Just wanted to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story I love to hear what you guys think weather it's good or bad and I'm always up for suggestions.

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been almost three months since Rea and Dave ended their short lived affair, after Rae talked to Paul and Steph on the way home that night she thought about everything that they had said to her, they were right on everything that they said to her. And when they reached her house she told Dave that she could continue the affair and that if he wanted to be with her sexually again that he had to leave his wife because she would no longer be the cause of his marriage falling apart. Dave nodded his head and placed one last kiss on her lips and said that he understood her point of view but that he couldn't leave his wife just yet he needed to see if there was anything left to try and save in their marriage.

Things had returned to normal between the two of them it was like nothing ever happened, they still talked and went on the road together and shared a hotel room just not the bed.

Dave looked over at his wife as she began fixing dinner for him and the girls and the woman that consumed his every thought. He couldn't wait until she arrived he hadn't seen her in three days; they were off for a few days so she stayed at her house. He stood and walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist trying to get his mind off her, every time he touched his wife he wished that it was his secret love. He gently pressed a kiss to her neck and patted her on the butt as he grabbed the plate of hamburger and headed out on the deck to start up the grill. Dave lifted the top on the grill and placed the hamburgers on the grill then watched as the fire began to cook the meat while his mind drifted back to thoughts of her and the way her hair smelled next to him in the mornings, the way her smile and laugh made his heart melt, and the sound of her voice, her intense green eyes, her tiny body pressed against his as he held onto her. Dave blinked trying to get rid of the thoughts before his wife came out and seen the effect they were having on him, he looked down and began flipping the burgers trying to occupy himself. He closed the lid of the grill and watched as he two girls chased each other around the back yard with their three little dogs chasing after them.

"Dave sweetie are the burgers done?" his wife asked as she walked out on the back deck bringing him out of his thoughts. Dave looked up just in time to see his wife and the woman that he had been thinking about walk on to the deck and over to the table. Rea, wore her hair down and tucked behind one ear. Covering her natural and plump breast and flat, toned and tanned stomach was a white button down tee shirt with the top two buttons undone showing off the tops of her breast, covering her slender tanned legs she wore a white skirt that had little pink and purple pastel colored flowers as the design topped off with a pair of light pink flip flops on her feet. Dave knew from the moment that he haired her as he personal assistant that they would get along get; he just didn't realize how great they would get along. He gave her a smile as she walked over and sat beside his oldest daughter and began asking her about her date last night. Dave took the burgers from the grill and headed towards the table, it was the perfect day for a cookout the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze blowing and there was not a cloud in the sky, he sat the plate of burgers in the middle of the table then took the seat next to his wife and across from Rae.

"I have to admit he wasn't that bad of a kid." Dave said as Sara finished telling Rae about her date.

"Wait a minute did I just hear Dave Bautista say that a boy that took his daughter out wasn't that bad." Rae looked up at the sky.

"What?" Maloney, Dave's wife, asked watching Rae.

"I just wanted to make sure the sky wasn't falling."

"Oh shut up." Dave threw his crumpled up napkin at her. "I'm not that bad."

"No not at all, you do remember the kid that you made cry over the phone." Maloney asked.

"I didn't mean to make him cry, he just needed to know that if he touched my baby girl I was going to break his arm." Dave laughed slightly at the memory. "Let's just eat."

After dinner Rae helped Maloney clear the table and put everything away, while Dave sat in the living room with Sara and Jess setting up a board game. Rae began washing the dishes while Maloney dried and put them away.

"So are you ready to head back out on the road?" Mel asked as she picked up a plate and began to dry it off.

Rae ran a hand through her blonde shoulder length hair. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Rae watched as her friend put away the plate, she felt bad about sleeping with her husband and even though she was no longer sleeping with him still felt bad and wished every day that she hadn't given into the temptation.

"I don't see how you and Dave do it; I could never handle the things that you guys do." Mel turned back around. "I pity you most of all, having to deal with Dave all the time. I know he can be bad at times, with his jokes he can really drive a person nuts at times."

"Yes he certainly can." But that's one of the many things that I love about him, Rae thought to herself, there is always something different going on when he's around.

Once everything was cleaned up Rae and Mel joined Dave and girls in the living room and watched as they finished playing their game. Rae sat on the couch across from Dave and watched as Mel ran her hands over Dave's shoulders and chest and pressed little kisses on the side of his neck, Rae hated to sit and watch but what could she do Dave was married to Mel and that's what a married couple did they showed each other affection.

Rae shifted on the couch and brought her long slender legs up and tucked them under her then made sure that her skirt was covering her legs. She leaned over and pointed out a move to the girls trying to help them to win the game. When she did she noticed Dave look up at her and give her a smile as he moved his eyes to look down her shirt catching a glimpse of her plump breasts. Rae sat back on the couch and gave him a soft smile then went back to watching the game.

Mel stood a few hours later after looking at the clock and seeing that it was going on midnight, since the game ended they watched movies and joked around, but now it was time for bed at least for the girls. Reluctantly the girl stood and gave out hugs and kisses then followed their mom upstairs, once they were gone and Dave heard them upstairs he moved from his seat on the floor to the couch next to Rae. He gently ran a hand over her cheek and under her chin as he gently leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. What he meant to be a soft kiss quickly turned into something more as he moved his hand to the bottom of her skirt and under to caress the soft tanned skin of her leg, then slowly moved his hand up to her inner thigh and ran his thumb across her panties. Rae pushed against his chest as he gently pushed her back on the couch.

"Dave we can't do this, I said no more and I meant it." Rae sat up as he removed his hand from under her skirt.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Dave pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I just can't get enough of you."

Rae smiled and looked up at the stairs when she heard Mel close a bedroom door. "I really should be going, I'm sure Mel would like to have some time with you with out me around." Rae stood from the couch and looked down at him. "I'm sure she would love to help you with that." Dave smiled and pulled her down in his lap.

"You are the only one that I want to help me with my little problem." He whispered next to her ear as he placed soft kisses right below.

"Trust me it is anything but little, I should know, I've seen it." Rae laughed and stood pulling Dave from the couch with her and began walking toward the front door. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Do you want me to pick you up and take you to the airport?" Dave asked as he opened the front door for her.

"I'll just meet you at the airport." Rae stepped out on the front step then turned back to Dave. "Tell Mel I said bye."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rae opened her front door and stepped into the darkness of her condo. After locking the door she walked over to her little welcome table, where she laid her mail, cell phone and her keys then checked her answering machine. No one real big called, a couple people confirming appearances and autograph sessions with Dave and a photo shoot. After writing down the few numbers that were left so she could confirm the calls tomorrow she walked through her living room, and up the set of stairs that led to her bedroom overlooking the living room and kitchen, she kicked her shoes off by the closet then walked into the bathroom pulling her blonde hair out of it's pony tail and ran a brush through it then began brushing her teeth, she cleaned her face from the make-up she wore and changed into a pair of silky white shorts and a matching cami top. She walked into her bedroom pulled comforter back and sat on the edge of the bed, Rae flipped on her TV and began watching some late night sit com and laid back resting her head on the pillows.

Rae closed her eyes as the show she's been watching came to an end and wished that Dave was laying in her bed next to her with his arms wrapped around her body holding her close to his body, as she slowly drifted off into dream land.

Rae woke the next morning to her phone ringing; she reached over and picked up the phone with her eyes still closed.

"Hello."

"What are you doing still in bed, miss always up before dawn?" The all too perky female voice came from the other end; Rae smiled and opened her eyes when she realized it was the voice of one of her co-workers and friends, Stacy Keibler.

"What time is it?"

"Um…like ten." Stacy chuckled lightly. "So I'm in town for a few hours, my plane got delayed go figure, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, since we don't get to hang out as much as we used to."

"Yeah that sounds great."

"Well I'll head over your way then."

"I'll leave the front door unlocked so when you get here just make yourself at home."

"Alright see ya in a few." With that they hung up.

Rae got out of bed and walked to her front door to unlock it then walked back into her bathroom and hoped in the shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her slender body and stepped into her walk-in closet, she pulled out a pair of blue panties with a matching bra and slipped them on then pulled a black mini skirt and a pink baby tee from their hangers and slipped them on. After checking the outfit in the full length mirror that hung on one wall of her closet, she grabbed her hair brush from her dresser then walked back into the bathroom. Once she was finished she walked out of her room and into the living room, when she heard a noise coming from her kitchen. Rae walked through the living room to her kitchen where she found Dave going through her cabinets.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at home with Mel and the kids?" Rae asked surprised.

"Don't you have any food in this place; I know I pay you enough to buy food." Dave asked before turning around to face her. "Wow, you look great." Rae watched as he ran his eyes over her. "You left your hair down I like it when you leave your hair done. Do you have any idea what it does to me when you leave your hair down?" He took a couple steps to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you do, you're the only reason why I do leave it done." Rae smiled and lightly pushed him away from her. "Now answer my question what are you doing here?"

"Mel and I had another fight." Dave leaned against the counter.

"What do you mean another fight?"

"Rae that's all we have done for the past two months is fight and argue. Mel just finds the stupidest things to fight about, like last night after you left I went upstairs and started to rub her back and kiss her neck trying to get something started, then out of now where she turns around and starts flipping out on me over nothing." Dave pulled Rae close to him. "I don't spend enough time at home with her and the kids, that was the topic of last night, and when I am at home it's like I'm not there. Whatever she means by that?"

"You two have been fighting for the past two months, I don't think I have ever seen you two fights."

"Yeah well Mel doesn't like to let other people in on what happens behind closed doors." Dave let out a sigh. "Rae I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"So get a D-I-V-O-R-C-E." Rae pulled back a little from his grip. "I know I promised you that I would never bring it up, but if you're unhappy with your marriage then get a divorce. And don't you tell me you're not unhappy, I can see it in your eyes that you're unhappy."

"I can't do that, if I do she'll take the kids and I'll never see them again. With my schedule no judge alive would give me custody of them." Just then the front door opened and Stacy called for Rae. "You expecting someone?" Dave asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Stacy called me a little bit ago and asked if I wanted to hang out with her until her plane takes off, it was delayed a few hours. I completely forgot until just now." Rae stepped away from Dave and walked around the corner of the kitchen. "Stacy, what took you so long?"

"Would you believe that I got lost, I couldn't remember if you lived on Mull Street or if Dave lived there so of course I went there first and Angel told me that you lived on Jefferson Street and told me how to get here." Stacy walked into the kitchen as she finished her tale. "Oh hi Dave."

"Hey Stace, how's it going?" Dave gave the blonde diva a hug.

"It would be better if airlines could stick to a schedule like everyone else has to. So are you going to hang out with us too?"

"No I just stop by to check on a few things with Rae. I'm going to get out of here and leave you two to shop or whatever it is that you were going to do." Dave looked from Stacy to Rae and gave her a little peck on the cheek then headed out.

"How about some lunch I'm starving." Rae grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

Dave sat in the busy airport waiting for Rae to show up, she was already five minutes late that wasn't like her she was always on time and yelling at him for being late. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and began dialing her cell number.

"If you would have waited another two seconds you wouldn't have called me." Rae said into the phone when she answered.

"Where are you?"

"Look up." Rae laughed and closed her phone as she stepped into his view. Dave stood from his seat and pocketed his cell phone then wrapped his arms around Rae's tiny frame. "Worrying are we?"

"You are never late what happened?" Dave asked as he took her bag and walked over to where he had been sitting before.

"I overslept, I never realized what five minutes meant, and I didn't even get to do my hair I look like shit." Rae tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." Dave gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and held her tight.

"So how are things with you and Mel?"

"After I left your place I drove around for a few hours then went home. She didn't talk to me for the first hour then all of a sudden it was like nothing ever happened when she walked in the living wearing nothing, right after the kids left for their friend's house."

"Well at least you guys made up I guess." Rae looked to the side of her, trying to hide the disappointment she was sure anyone could see, and saw a young couple sitting a few feet away holding each other and kissing; she caught a glimpse of the young lady's hand and noticed that she wore a wedding band on her finger along with a nice size diamond ring. She then looked down at the hand caressing her arm, watching as Dave's wedding ring caught the light and twinkled. Her sunk at the sight of the gold band, that ring meant that no matter how much she wished for it Dave would always be Maloney's husband. It hurt her to think of it but it was the way it was and there nothing going to change that, she knew when Dave started this affair with her that he wasn't going to leave the wife he loves his kids, though Rae thought it had more to do with the kids then his wife.

"You okay?" Dave whispered softly as they called for their plane to start boarding. Dave picked up their bags and they began walking toward the plane, once they found their seats Rae pulled out the agenda and began looking over what she had him booked for him in the upcoming weeks. Dave reached over and closed the book then took it from her hands and placed it back in her bag. "You know I'm starting to think that you kind of regret ending what went on between us."

"Why would you think that?" Rea asked looking up at him as the plane began to take off.

"Just little things that you do. Like the other day when I was at you're house…"

"I pulled away from you."

"Yes but you reluctantly pulled away from me. Rea just admit that you wish you never ended what we had."

"So what if a piece of me does wish that I never ended it and a piece of me wishes that we never started it and an even bigger piece of me wishes that you would just face facts and leave your wife so that we can be together, you're never going to do that and I'm not comfortable sleeping with a married man so we may as well just forget everything that ever happened and move. You keep denying that your not happy with Mel and I'll denying that I don't want to be with you like we have been for the past three months."

"Maybe your right maybe I'm not happy with Mel, but I won't be happy with my kids living somewhere else they are the reason I stay with her. I may not be happy with Mel but I'm miserable without you, I don't sleep anymore without dreaming of you and every time that Mel and I fuck I'm picturing you. I want you Rae no I need you." Dave kissed her lips softly. "I know that you don't want to hurt anyone by having an affair, but what I want is for you to stop thinking of hurting everyone else and starting thinking of how much you are hurting yourself." With that Dave claimed her lips with his own.

"Dave please it's not right." Rae pleaded breaking the kiss. "I would rather hurt myself then hurt your kids. Besides I'd be hurting myself even more with just being you little play thing on the road, when I want so much from you then that." Rae crossed her legs and sat back in the seat closing her eyes hoping that he would end the conversation soon.

"Rae you know as well as I do that you are so much more then my play thing." Dave took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her palm. "You know that I have feelings for you. And tonight I plan on showing you just how deep my feelings are for you."

"You have feelings me but you can't leave your wife who you have no feeling for. But you can however fuck your personal assistant behind her back. Yeah that makes a lot of sense." Rae rolled her eyes and grabbed her agenda book out of her bag again opening it then placed it in Dave's lap. "You have a photo shoot tomorrow for the Smack down magazine. And on…"

Dave once again took the book and placed it back in her bag then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "If you don't go along with this day of ours I'm so going to be screwed."

"Why is that?" Rae looked up at him and spoke with frustration filling her voice.

"Because I have a nice romantic evening planned for us and it all starts as soon as you relax and kiss me with those sexy, pouty, and oh so magic lips of yours."

"Dave I can't now will you just drop this whole thing."

"I'll only drop it if you can sit here and ignore everything that I'm going to do to you." Dave leaned his head down to her and ran his tongue across her lips. Rae, starting to give in to him, opened her mouth allowing him access which he took eagerly tasting every inch of her mouth as he ran his hand from her knee to her inner mid thigh. Rae pulled back from the kiss with a smile.

Rae looked around them to see if there was anyone near them, seeing there were only a few people sitting in first class and they were behind them and an older couple in front of them she leaned in to Dave and whispered. "I'm so fucked. Give me your jacket." Dave slipped his dress jacket off and handed it to her. Rae placed the jacket over her legs covering from her waist down then took Dave's hand and placed it back on her thigh closed her eyes and rested her head on Dave's shoulder as she slowly began to move his hand up between her legs.

Dave leaned down. "You know you're never very quite when I finger you, you're only asking for trouble." He slid one finger into her and slowly began moving in and out of her. Rae pushed her head back against him at the feeling he was giving her biting down on her bottom lip as he added a second finger and moved at a faster pace, knowing that she was on the verge of coming Dave moved his thumb across her clit as he moved his fingers in her bringing her over her edge. Rae finally let out the breath that she had been holding so she didn't make any noise and opened her eyes looking up at the smile Dave had on his face. "I'm going to make you scream so loud when we get to the hotel." He pressed a kiss to her neck as he withdrew his fingers from her. "I can't stand to see you come and not hear your loud moans and screams of pleasure."

"How much longer do we have until this plane lands?" Dave chuckled and pulled her close to him as she snuggled against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After what seemed like forever, only because Dave kept teasing with slight brushes of his hands against the sides of her breasts and her thighs from the time they got off the plane to the wait in line for the rental car and the whole way to the hotel, Rae and Dave finally arrived at the hotel they were staying at. Rae walked up to the front desk and checked in, while Dave took care of getting their bags in. Rae turned around as Dave walked up behind her and handed him one the keys then they walked over to the elevators. Dave wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close to him just as he was about to press a kiss to her neck he heard a female voice call for Rae.

"Hey girl I didn't know you were staying here." Stacy said as she walked up beside her and Dave pulling Randy along with her.

Rae turned and gave her friend a smile then looked at Randy. "How you been?"

"Recovering from our shopping spree." Stacy laughed looking from her to Dave then back. "What room are you in maybe later we can get together and for a little girl time?"

"403, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to get together later I have a lot of things I need to go over with Dave about things going on the next few weeks." _I hope that was a good_ _enough excuse and that no body sees through it_

"Well I'll stop by later and see, if not that's fine I'm sure I can find something to do with Randy." Stacy replied looking at her boyfriend with a smile as he pulled her close to him.

"I'm sure you will. I'll see you later Stace." Rae said when the elevator doors opened, Stacy and Randy turned and walked toward the front doors as Rae and Dave stepped in the elevators.

"Before we go in here I want you to close your eyes." Dave instructed as he stood in front of the door to their hotel suite. Rae rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Humor me will ya, I wanted tonight to be special so I had a few things done. Now will you please close your eyes?" Rae closed her eyes after another roll, Dave smiled as he turned and opened the door, and he then turned and took her hands in his and walked in the room with her following behind him. Dave shut the door behind them and stood with his arms around her waist he leaned down next to her ear and whispered. "Open them." Slowly opening her eyes Rae was met not with the bright lights that there normally was in hotels but the soft glow of the candles that were lit and placed everywhere in the room with red rose petals scattered around them. In the middle of the room there sat a four post king sized bed with sheer drapes drawn around all the sides, on top of the bed was a silk white comforter that had rose petals scattered on it. The balcony doors had been opened showing off the hot tub that had a bottle of champagne chilling with two glasses sitting beside it and floating candles and rose petals on top of the water. "Did I do a good job?" Rae turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a searing kiss. "I'll take that as a yes." Dave dropped a soft kiss on her lips and began pulling her toward the balcony.

"Dave give me one minute before we go out there." Rae stopped walking.

"Are you okay baby?" Dave asked concern showing on his face.

"I'm fine," Rae walked over to her bag. "Just give a minute and then you can do whatever you please." Rae walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Dave watched as she shut the door wondering if there was something bothering her he walked out on the balcony and opened the bottle of champagne after pouring some into the two glasses he sat it back in the silver bucket and looked out over the city watching the lights and began to think about the way his life had changed over past year and the feelings that he had for Rae, he had never in all the years that he had been with his wife done something like this for her expect for on their honeymoon. In the past three years he tried not to spend much time at home alone with his wife, every time they were alone she fought and argued over the stupidest things or all she wanted was sex, they never sat and talked about how their day or week was or even about the weather, they seldom talked about the kids if he wanted to know if something was going on with them he had to talk to them about it. Mel had defiantly changed over the past few years which is why he started to turn to Rae. Rae always listened to what he had to say, no matter what it was and she always gave him advice as to what to do when he had a problem with Mel or the girls or even with work, she understood him and what his job took from him Mel never understood that she still doesn't understand his job and why he loves it so much. _'Maybe_ _Rae's right, maybe I should just get a divorce. Things would be much easier if I did I wouldn't have to sneak around behind Mel or anyone else to be with Rae the one that I love._' Dave paused and looked up at the dark blue sky. '_Did I just say that I love Rae? I do love her she's the one that makes me feel whole again, when I'm with her I don't have to put on a front and act like some one I'm not, I can be myself when I'm with her. Not only that but she really cares for me, she cares about what I think and do and what I'm_ _feeling._' Dave let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and leaned down on the balcony edge. _I can't see living without Rae in my life; I could live with out Mel. But if I divorce Mel what about my girls, she won't let me see them especially when she finds out about my affair with Rae she'll take everything from me. Why does this have to be so hard?' _

Rae stepped out of the bathroom and looked around the room for Dave, when she spotted him on the balcony she smiled and walked across the room to the balcony doors. She stood in the doorway watching him, she knew there was something on his mind and she had a feeling she knew what it was. After a few minutes she walked up behind him and ran her hands over his back drawing him from his thoughts, Dave straightened and turned around looking down at Rae. He smiled at her when he seen that she had changed only he couldn't see what she had changed into because she wore a soft pink silk robe, one that he had bought for her.

"Everything okay?" Rae asked as she ran her hands over his chest up to his neck and wrapped her arms around. Dave nodded his head and ran his hands over her back and sides. "Then what is taking you so long to take this robe off of me then pick me up and carry me over to that bed?" Dave moved his hands in front of her and began to untie the sash on her robe; he moved the fabric open to reveal the matching nightie that he had bought for her when they were Vegas a few months back.

"I love it when you wear this." Dave kissed the side of her neck as he pushed the robe off her shoulders letting it hit the floor. He lightly ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms to her sides and around her back pulling her close against him as he pressed feather light kisses on the side of her neck up to the spot just below her ear causing a moan to escape from Rae.

Dave bent and picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed gently laying her in the middle of the bed he laid to the side of her wrapping his arms under her and around her waist as she pulled him to her in a passionate kiss, slightly opening her mouth when he traced her lips, allowing his access. Running his hand from her back to her side and down to her thigh just below where the silky material stopped, he loved the feel of her smooth skin beneath his touch, slowly running his hand up her thigh and under the silk material he continued moving his hand up resting it on her toned tummy, he lightly ran his fingers over her sides and tummy causing Rae to brake the kiss for laughing.

"I hate it when you do that, you know I'm ticklish." Rae laughed as she tried to pull Dave hands away from her stomach. Dave not moving his hand one inch continued to ran his fingers ever so lightly across her stomach and sides as he moved his kisses down her throat to the top of her breasts. "Dave please stop tickling me." Rae plead as she tried to roll away from him only to have him hold her in place.

"I love you laugh." Dave replied in between kisses.

"But wouldn't you rather have me moaning your name while you kiss every inch of my body?"

"That's a toss up." Dave removed his hand from her stomach and slightly sat up grabbing the nightie and in one quick motion he pulled the material up and over her head leaving her laying on the bed in just her pink satin thong. "You really like the color pink don't you?"

"Yes I do, do you have a problem with that?" Rae pulled Dave back down to her lips.

"Not at all." Dave replied breaking the kiss long enough to say those three words. He continued his kisses down the side of her neck to her shoulder then across the top of her breast and down the middle of her chest to her stomach then to the top of her panties. "However, I do have a problem with you wearing anything right now." He slowly began to remove the thin material from her body tossing them onto the floor beside the nightie. Dave moved his hands to her knees and slightly parted her legs then pressed a kiss to the inside of her right knee and began kissing up her thigh stopping just before he reached her core and repeated him moves on her left knee and thigh, with each kiss pressed he drove Rae closer to her edge Dave was the only man that could bring her close to her edge with just a few kisses and she loved that, he knew everything that she liked, he knew what she wanted, how she wanted it and when she wanted it.

"Dave please I can't take it much longer." Rae begged as her breathing picked up Dave smiled to himself as he pressed one last kiss to her thigh before running his tongue over her inner lips to part them to find her clit, working it his tongue fast and hard bringing her to the edge for the first time but most certainly not the last.

Dave climbed from the bed removing his clothes as Rae came down from her sexual high, that task became a little more difficult when she seen Dave standing beside the bed completely naked with the candle light dancing off his body making him look like he was sent down from the heavens above. Kneeling back on the bed he moved himself between her legs positioning himself right before her opening, Rae began to close her eyes in anticipation for what he was about to do.

"Open your eyes baby." Dave whispered, Rae compiled with opening her eyes and locking her gaze with his as he ever so slowly pushed his way inside her. "Leave your eyes on me baby." Rae slightly nodded as he began thrusting into her. Dave grabbed a hold of her hips and lifted her bottom from the bed causing himself to thrust further inside her making everything he did even more intense.

Dave laid beside Rae wrapped in his arms sound asleep under the silk covers after their long night of loving making. He watched as she slept, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid eyes on even with her hair messed and tingled and her make-up smeared and most of it faded away. He couldn't help but fall more in love with her every time that he looked at her, there was no way that he could end this affair now. But he couldn't just leave Mel, they have been together since freshmen year of high school and they have a family together it's not like he could just rip their family apart like that the girls would be devastated if he walked out on them, so would he, his girls are his life they mean so much to him he couldn't just up and leave.

Dave lifted his head and looked at the clock on the night stand it read five thirty am, the alarm would be going off soon and he and Rae would have a busy day a head of them he had yet to fall asleep. He brushed his hand down the side of Rae's face then pressed a kiss to her lips and quietly stood from the bed.

After his shower he dressed and sat in the chair by the balcony watching as Rae slept before the alarm sounded. Rae rolled over and shut the alarm off then pulled the pillow over her head not wanting to get up, Dave chuckled she never was a morning person. He stood from his chair and walked over to the bed he grabbed a hold of the pillow and pulled it from her grasped.

"Come on you know you have to get up." Rae pulled the covers over her head trying to block out the light and his voice. "You're worse then my girls. Come on you're the one who sets the time for these photo shoots. If I have to go then you have to go." Giving up Rae pulled the covers from her head and slightly sat up.

"I really hate you some days." She mumbled as she stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom for her shower. _You're really going to hate me later._ Dave thought as he watched her close the door. While he was taking his shower he thought about a lot about the situation he had put himself in and his marriage and he could only come to one conclusion.

Dave and Rae had just gotten out of the photo shoot and were heading back to the hotel to grab some lunch, once inside the hotel Rae asked if he wanted to eat in the hotel restaurant or just order room service. Dave decided room service would be the best choice he could make, because of what he was about to tell Rae he really didn't want to cause a scene in such a nice restaurant he knew how Rae's temper was and she was bound to throwing something at him after his little talk with her.

Rae sat her bag down on the couch then walked over to the counter and picked up the room service menu, she could tell there was something brothering Dave, ever since this morning after they left the hotel room he had been kind of quite and at the shoot he didn't do any of his normal jokes and things to put every one at ease. The thing was she had no clue what was brothering him. He hadn't so much as kissed her cheek since she got out of the shower and that was so not Dave, every chance he got he would kiss her or whisper something that he wanted to do to her later in her ear. Rae closed the menu and looked up at Dave as he stood beside her, she could tell in the look that he was giving her that he wanted to talk and she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Rae can we talk for a minute?" He started out. Rae nodded her head and turned her body to him as she leaned her elbow on the counter, just in case she needed support. "You know that my feelings for you run deep, so deep in fact that I would have to say that I love you with every breath that is in me right now." Nope she was definitely not going to like this talk, she nodded her head slightly he reached out and took her hands in his. "And as much I do love you I love my girls that much more and the thought of what I'm doing to my family is going to kill them. You were right I'm tearing my family apart every time I make love to you. But I'm not only tearing my family apart I'm tearing you apart as well, because you know that I'm not going to leave my family." Dave paused he could see the hurt look cover her eyes. "I'm sorry Rae but I can't hurt you or my family any more, I have to end this between us right here right now. I never wanted any one to get hurt out of this whole thing but no matter what choice I make I'm going to hurt some one." She fought hard to keep the tears from falling. "I know you, you're a strong woman, one of the strongest women that I know and I know that you'll bounce back from this, you'll move on and find someone else. That thought kills me inside, I don't want to see you with any one else but I can't keep hurting you. If I leave Mel she'll take the girls and I'll only see them maybe two days a week and I can't live like that." Dave ran a hand over the side of her face.

"It's okay Dave I know how much you're girls mean to you." Rae took a step back from him trying to keep her composure.

"Rae I want you to still work for me, you're the only one that can put up with me and my schedule. Besides how am I suppose to keep my eye on you if you quit." Dave pulled her in for a hug. "My feelings for you will never change I will always love you."

"You better order something to eat; we only have two hours before we have to be at the arena for the taping." Rae pulled away from his hug; she turned and walked over to the couch picking up her bag she began to walk toward the door. "I'm going to eat in the lobby meet me down there by one thirty okay." With that she stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Keeping her head up and her tears pushed back she walked to the elevators and began descending to the lobby.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so i thought i had this story all done and just the way i wanted so i finished like eight chapters and i was going to post them between today and tomorrow but as i was feeding my son late last night an idea hit me so i decided to rewrite the chapters that i was going to post so it may take a few days for me to post again after today but don't worry i will finish the chapters and post them as soon as i can.

Thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 11

Rae walked in the tiny restaurant and sat at a table in the back away from the few superstars that were there eating there lunch, needing to be left alone for right now, she order a iced tea then sat with her head propped up in her hand leaning against the table. _I never should have believed what he said yesterday, I knew it was only going to end like this._ She thought to herself as she watched out the near by window. _I was just his mistress the one that he came to when his wife wasn't around, he doesn't love you if he did he would be with you right now instead of upstairs most likely on the phone with Mel. Just my luck I find the right guy for me the one that makes me whole and he's married to someone that he doesn't really love but he won't leave because of the kids. Yup that's how it always goes'_ Rae reached for her iced tea when the waitress sat in down in front of her and began stirring it with a spoon.

"I think it's mixed up enough don't you?" Rae snapped her gaze up to find Paul sitting across from her. "You look like you could use someone to talk to right about now."

"What makes you say that?" Rae asked with no emotion in her voice or on her face.

"Well it could be the fact that you have been stirring your tea there for the past ten minutes or it could be the fact that I've been sitting here since you order that tea and you haven't noticed." He reached his hand across the table and took her hand in his. "Come on spill what it is." Rae looked back out the window. "It has something to do with Dave doesn't it?" She nodded slightly fighting the tears once again. "Can I ask you something?" Rea nodded as she looked back at him. "Are you two still having an affair?" He whispered.

"We were, he just ended it." A tear slowly fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Rae I know that you really care for him."

"You mean you're not going to say I told you so."

"I would never say that to you." Paul moved to sit beside her.

"I kept telling myself that he doesn't care about me that I'm just his fun time when his wife was away, but I know deep down that he loves me, he just told me upstairs that he loved me and I love him. I don't know what to do Paul; he is the only guy that I have ever loved. He makes me a whole person when we're together, I don't know how I'm going to be able to go on." Rae couldn't hold the tears any longer she buried her face in Paul chest and cried softly.

"I know it's hard and I know that you love him, but I promise it will get easier to be around him with time." Paul rubbed her back soothingly then pulled her back to look her in the face. "Rae you are a very beautiful woman, hell if I wasn't married I'd go after you and so would many of the guys back stage. Trust me you'll find that someone else to come along and take away some of this pain." Paul wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen. "Or I could just go upstairs and beat the shit out of Dave until he left Mel and took you back."

"Could you really?" Rae laughed slightly.

"If I thought that I could Rae I would, but I don't think it's going to make any difference right now. I will tell you what could make a difference."

"What's that?"

"You be that strong independent woman you were when I first met you, you show him that you don't need him and that you are getting along just fine without him I can almost guarantee that it'll make him change his mind. I changed mine after Steph did that to me."

"I don't know if I can Paul."

"Sure you can, when you need someone to talk to or just to hide out with you can always come to me and Steph, you know we're right here for you no matter what." Rae nodded and gave Paula hug.

"Thank you Paul I really needed someone to talk to and I'm glad that it was you." Rae gave him a peck on the cheek. "Speaking of Steph where is she?"

"Right here, I know I'm late but traffic was crazy." Steph answered as she sat in the seat Paul had been in before looking at Rae's tear stained face.

Dave walked down into the lobby after he had finished his lunch feeling awful about what he had said to Rae. He stopped in the doorway of the restaurant when he heard the sound of her laughter, he turned and sure enough there was Rae, Paul and Steph sitting around one of the tables in the back laughing. _Well she doesn't seem to be hurting._ Dave thought as he walked back toward the table.

"I sit up in the room all by myself and I miss out on everything." Dave said as he sat down beside Rae.

"You just missed out on Paul's latest screw up with me in the bed room." Steph replied trying to calm her laughs.

"Isn't that an every night thing?" Dave joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Paul threw his wadded up napkin at Dave. "Babe you are ready to go?" Steph nodded and grabbed her purse. "Room 325 if you need us." Paul said to Rae before him and Steph walked off hand in hand.

"I guess we should be going too." Rae stood from her seat picking up her bag in the process; Dave followed standing in front of her.

"Why did Paul give you his room number?"

"He came down here and we got to talking and I told him a little about what happened, him and Steph said that if I wanted I could stay with them tonight since the hotel is booked solid."

"You can stay with me in the room I already have for us." Dave slipped his arm around her waist.

"That's okay I think I'll just stay with Paul and Steph, I wouldn't want to be a distraction or anything like that to you." Rae started walking out of the restaurant leaving Dave standing there looking after her.

"Rae I'm sorry if I hurt you but this is something that I feel I need to do, if I find out that things aren't working out with me and Mel I would like to pick up where we left off." Dave said once he caught up with her outside the hotel.

"Oh so I'll be your rebound chick, no thank you. I told you the same thing three months ago and then again yesterday on the plane but you just had to fuck me one last time and I gave in to all your promises and everything that you said like I always do with you, well I'm sick of being that girl. I'm glad that you ended it now I can move on to better things and get you out of my system. I hope you and Mel work things out, but if you don't, don't come back to me expecting me to just fall at your feet because it won't happen." With that said Rae opened the door of the rental car and got in almost slamming the door after her.

Later that night Rae gathered her things from the hotel room after the show and walked down to Paul and Steph's hotel room, once inside she changed in to her pj's then climbed into the bed next to Paul and pulled the covers over top her closing her eyes.

"You know Paul I bet this is a dream come true for you." Steph said just before Rae fell asleep.

"Being stuck in between my wife and her sexy best friend, you bet it is. I've dreamt this night would come and now that it finally has." Paul started to move his hand on to Rae's.

"You touch me and I'll beat you into next week." Rae threatened with her eyes still closed.

"Oh come on Steph is all for a three some why not you?" Rae heard Steph smack Paul on the back and laughed. "Okay so maybe I was wrong, a man can try can't he?"

"I just got out of an affair I don't think it's wise that I start up another especially since your wife is in the same bed as us. Not a good move. Now go to sleep Paul and keep your hands to your self." With Paul and Steph both laughing at what she had just said Rae drifted off to sleep, trying hard not to think of Dave.

Rae woke the next morning from a very restless sleep, it seemed like every time she got into a deep sleep she would began having dreams of what happened that pervious day and all the times that she and Dave had made love, she would force herself awake then would lay there and cry herself back to sleep. Rae just couldn't get to sleep and stay asleep. She looked at the clock which read five thirty-three, giving up on sleep Rae threw the covers off her and walked into the bathroom. She started the shower and stepped in after stripping her clothes off she stood there under the water trying to clear her thoughts again being unsuccessful, she began to wash her hair and body. She had her shower almost finished when she began to feel light headed and weak, she had been getting this feeling for the past week or so but it was only in the mornings when she got it, quickly she rinsed out her hair then grabbed the towel from the counter that she had laid out and wrapped it around her body. Carefully she stepped out of the shower and leaned against the counter with her eyes closed, when that didn't work she sank to the floor bringing her knees up to her chest and lowering her head slowly. _'What is wrong with me?'_ Rae thought when the feeling became worse; Rae laid on her side against the cold tile floor hoping that would help.

When the feeling slightly faded, ten minutes later, Rae grabbed her pj's and slipped them back on then slowly walked back out to the bed, gently she sat on the side of the bed and laid back hoping that she hadn't woken Paul or Steph. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead as the feeling began to grow stronger. _This can't be from not_ _sleeping, but what else could it be?_ Rae thought.

"Rae what is it?" She heard Paul's voice thick with sleep. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? Is it Dave?" She hadn't even noticed that she was crying.

"I don't know what's wrong with me?" Rae answered softly as she wiped away her tears. "I'm just really light headed and dizzy, I think I might be coming down with something."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"For the past week, I just need to get some sleep. I'm just run down that's all." Rae tried to come up with an excuse.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor when you get home, or better yet leave tonight go home and see your doctor tomorrow." Paul suggested sitting up slightly in the bed beside her, careful as to not wake Steph who was still sleeping.

"I'm fine Paul really; I just need to sleep in once in a while." Rae assured him.

"I'll let you off the hook today but only if you stay in this bed and sleep all day, don't worry about Dave and whatever it is that you have planned for him today, he's a big boy I'm sure that he can handle himself with you out for one day." Paul stood from the bed and walked over to the little kitchen area; he filled a glass with OJ and brought it back to Rae. "Drink this then go back to sleep. I can't have you dying on me." Rae did as he said and drank the juice then lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes soon falling back to sleep.

Rae woke a few hours later when the alarm went off on her cell phone; she rolled over grabbing her phone off the night stand beside her and shut the alarm off. _'I must really be_ _out of it I don't remember setting the alarm on my phone.'_ Rae thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She placed the phone back on the night stand then noticed a piece of paper lying under her phone.

_No you're not loosing it you didn't set the alarm I did, Steph and I had an early flight and we didn't want to wake you we figured you could use a few extra hours of sleep. I called Dave and told him not to bother you, you would meet him in the lobby around four, which should give an hour to get a shower and make yourself beautiful, not that you aren't already. If you need Steph or me just call our cell, I know you have the number, and we'll be there no matter time it is just call. We love you like sister, take care of yourself and behave._

_Love,_

_Paul and Steph_

Rae smiled as she read the note then looked at the clock, he was right for a change she had exactly one hour to get a shower and get ready, thank god she didn't take much of her clothes out of her bag at least she didn't have to worry about packing all of her things. Rae stood and walked into the bathroom, she felt a little better but not much at least she wasn't as dizzy and lightheaded as before. After her second shower she quickly got dressed, pulled her hair back, brushed her teeth, then grabbed her bags and headed downstairs to the lobby.

She stepped of the elevator hoping that Dave wasn't down there yet, he was always late Rae was convinced that he would be late for his own funeral. To her surprise he was waiting in front of the elevator when the doors opened, _'God he looks so good, this is_ _going to be hard.'_ Rae thought as she looked him over.

"I was starting to get worried about you, Paul called me this morning and said that you weren't feeling well and then you're ten minutes late." Dave reached down and picked up her bags for her as she stepped out of the elevator. "Is everything okay?" Dave was concerned and Rae knew it, '_He really does care about me, doesn't he?'_

"I'm just a little worn out; I haven't been getting that much sleep here lately. But I guess that'll all change now won't it?" Rae let the last part slip out with a little more anger in her voice then intended; she quickly looked up and saw the hurt look in his eye. "I'm sorry Dave; I didn't mean it like that. I'm glad that you are going to try and work things out with Mel, I'm just really tired and worn out right now and I didn't mean to sound like that."

"I understand Rae, I really do." Dave paused as they started walking toward the door. "You have every right to be upset with me for what I did."

"I'm not upset really, I mean I am but I understand." Rae and Dave stepped out of the hotel and onto the busy sidewalk in front. "I think it's just best if we forget about everything that happened last night."

"You know and I know that we can't just forget about everything that has happened." Dave took the keys from the valet and opened the trunk of the car placing both their bags inside.

"I know but we need to try." Rae opened the passenger side door and got in. "I have us booked in the same room for the rest of this trip; if that's a problem then I can get another room." Rae said as Dave got in the driver's side and started the car.

"I don't mind sharing a room with you Rae, we started as friends and that's how I would like for us to be now. We can share a room and I'll just sleep on the couch or floor if you want." Dave pulled on to the street and began the three hour drive to the next city.

For the start of the trip things were great they were talking and joking around it was like nothing had ever happened between them, just two friends on a road trip. Then about an hour into the trip Rae began to feel sick again, she felt herself becoming lightheaded and dizzy and if she didn't close her eyes and fall asleep soon she was sure that she would have to make Dave pull over so she could get sick. Not wanting that Rae closed her eyes and rested her head back against the seat, '_Maybe I just need to eat something, I haven't eaten anything solid since dinner last night.'_ Rae thought as she rested.

"Dave would you mind stopping to grab a bite to eat, I'm starving."

"Do you want fast food like Wendy's or do you want to stop at a restaurant and eat? Dave asked as he pulled off onto the exit ramp.

"Wendy's sound good. A cheeseburger sounds great right about now." _'That's strange,'_ Rae thought as they pulled into the parking lot of the local Wendy's. _'I hate their_ _cheeseburgers, why do I want one so bad? Come to think of it I've been craving all kinds of weird food. I really need to see a doctor when I get home._' Rae thought as she closed her eyes and waited for Dave to pull into the local Wendy's.

Dave shut the car off and got out of the car then walked around to her side as she sat there lost in her thoughts and opened her door for her. Rae looked up at him and gave him a weak smile as she stepped out of the car, they walked inside the little restaurant, and the place was almost bare with the exception of the workers and four other customers's sitting in different parts of the restaurant.

"Do you want what you normally get?" Dave asked looking down at her.

"No," Rae glanced up at the menu. "I want a cheeseburger, fry and a frosty. I'll go find us a seat while you order." With that Rae left a shocked Dave standing at the counter.

'_No salad or baked potato, there is defiantly something up with that girl, and I'm going to find out what it is before we go home in two days.'_ Dave thought as he watched Rae walked to the front of the restaurant and sit at a table by the windows.

After eating Rae felt a little better, she still had that lightheaded feeling but it wasn't as strong, so for the rest of the trip she tried to talk as much as she could with Dave, she didn't want him thinking that something was wrong with her the last thing he needed was to be worrying about her and her health when he was trying to put his marriage back together. They got to the hotel with an hour to spare before they had to be at the autograph session, Dave carried their bags up to their room after Rae checked them in.

"We have a little bit of time if you wanted to change before heading out." Rae said as she set her bag down on the couch. There really wasn't much to the room, there was a queen sized bed against one wall with the standard white blankets, a couch set off the side of that and there was a matching chair that sat beside the balcony door, across from the bed there sat a TV, DVD player and stereo in a beautiful oak entertainment center so you could lay in bed and watch TV late at night.

"I'm fine." Dave walked up beside her and placed a hand in the middle of her back causing her to stiffen under his touch.

"Rae are you sure you're alright? You just don't seem like yourself, I mean come on you ate a cheeseburger from Wendy's you normally won't eat anything from there unless it's a salad or potato."

"Dave I'm fine there is nothing wrong with me, now if you're not going to change then we need to get going. I would hate to see what those fans would do if you didn't show up on time and I would hate for you to have to fire me for not getting you there on time." Rae joked as she walked toward the door. Dave smiled and followed behind her slightly shaking his head, he knew there was something wrong with Rae and he knew that he wouldn't find out what it was until she was ready to talk to him so he might as well give up for now. However Dave Bautista does not give up easily, he would find out what was wrong with her if it killed him, and he hated to see her like this, she wasn't herself, and it hurt him more to think that it was something he did to cause her actions now.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay so i have three chapters finished right now I'm working on more as we speak. There's a lot of drama coming up in the upcoming chapters I hope you all like it.

* * *

Chapter 12

Fours weeks later Rae lay in her own bed, where she's been for the past three days. Her symptoms were getting worse they lasted most of the day and they were very strong feelings, she couldn't eat, if she did then she was in the bathroom for an hour bringing what she had eaten back up. She couldn't get out of bed very long; if she was then she would pass out so she stayed in bed most of the time. Rae rolled over and grabbed the ringing phone from the night stand, seeing that it was Dave she left it ring until the answering machine picked it up, he had called at least four times a day to check on her however she had only talked to him once, he only called that night to see if she would watch the girls for him so he could take Mel out for an adult evening in hopes of patching things up. It wasn't that she was upset over what happened, she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and she hadn't answered her phone when Steph or Paul called her either so it wasn't like she was avoiding him.

"Rae I know you're there, I'm just not sure if your alive or not. I've been trying to get a hold of you for three days now and you haven't returned any of my calls. I talked to Paul he said he hasn't talk to you either and their worried about you too." There was a little pause. "Look I'm standing outside your front door now with your spare key in the lock and if you don't open your door in two minutes I'm coming in." Rae threw the covers off her slowly, there was no way in hell she was going to let him see her this way. But as soon as her feet touched the floor and she stood that dizzy feeling hit her full force causing her knees to give out on her making her fall to the floor. "Okay I'm coming in." Then he clicked his phone off and Rae heard the front door open and close. "Rae where are you?" Dave yelled from the living room. Rae tried to move from the spot on the floor back to her bed but there was no use she was too weak.

"Bedroom." Was all she could mange at that point; she just hoped that she was loud enough for him to hear her. As soon as the words left her mouth she heard Dave walking up the stairs toward her bedroom.

Dave stepped into her room seeing her on the floor his heart dropped to his knees; he walked over to her and picked her shaking body up in his arms then laid her back on the bed. She was as white as a ghost, with heavy bags under her eyes, her hair hadn't been brushed at all that day he could tell even though she had thrown it back in a messy bun and she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days.

"Rae what is wrong with you?" Dave asked as he pulled the covers over her lower body. He pressed his hand to her forehead to check for a fever, there wasn't one. "Have you been to the doctor's?" She shook her head. "I'm calling and taking you, you need to be checked out there could something seriously wrong with you." Dave took the phone from the night stand and dialed the number to her doctor. Rae closed her eyes and listened to him set up an appointment for her, normally she would have fought him tooth and nail about going to the doctors, however today she could have cared less, she would have gone sooner but she was afraid that she might pass out while driving. "Do you think you could walk out to my car?" Dave asked as he hung up the phone.

"No, you saw what happened when I tried to get up to open my front door for you." Her voice was very weak and that scared Dave to death.

"Do you need your purse or anything?" Rae shook her head as she closed her eyes again. A few seconds later she felt her self being lifted from her bed, she opened her eyes slightly and then rested her head against Dave's chest as he carried her out to his car.

Rae laid dressed in a thin blue paper gown on the exam table at the doctors twenty minutes later, the doctor had already been in and checked her over, not really finding anything, he decided to draw some blood and run a few test. Dave sat beside her through the whole thing, he wouldn't leave her no matter how many times she told him that he could, he would just smile while he gave her a hand a little squeeze and tell her to stop worrying about him.

"What is taking so long?" Rae asked no in particular. "I hate this place and they want to torture me more by sticking me with needles and taking my blood, then leaving me in this room in this ugly blue sheet while they sit out there on a coffee break."

"I'm sure they're not on a coffee break." Dave ran a hand over her forehead. "They just want to make sure they cover everything. Now claim down and relax, you don't have that much energy to be getting this upset."

"I don't understand why you're still here; I thought you ended what we had. I don't need you here Dave I can take care of myself. Why don't you go back to your wife and kids and leave me alone?" She wasn't sure why but all of a sudden she couldn't stand the sight of Dave, she didn't want him touching her or talking to her she just wanted him gone.

"I know that you don't mean that Rae." He paused for a second. "I know you're just frustrated and upset about being sick and you don't mean any of what you just said. You know why I'm here and you know that I'm not going to leave you to sit in this office by yourself. I'm going to sit here with you and wait until we find out what is wrong with you." With that Dave pulled a chair up beside her and sat crossing his arms over his chest. Rae rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Depending on what the doctor says I'll take you home after this."

"What do you mean depending on what the doctor says?"

"If there is something wrong and he doesn't think that you should be left alone you're coming home with me and you will stay with me until you're better."

Before Rae had time to say anything the doctor stepped into the room holding her test results. Dave stood from the chair and beside Rae waiting as the doctor looked over the last page of test results.

"Well Ranee I have tested you for everything under the sun from the biggest disease to the tiniest and everything came back negative, everything that is expect for one and I have to say it surprises me that this one test came back positive." The doctor looked up from her file.

'_Oh god what is it?_' Rae thought worried. '_I have something bad I just know it_.'

"What is it?" Dave asked as he rubbed her back comforting her.

"Am I dying?" Rae asked not sure she really wanted to hear the answer to that question.

"No Rae you're not dying. What you have should clear up in about few months, but then you have a whole lifetime of new symptoms." Rae was very confused and it showed on her face, the doctor laughed slightly seeing that she wasn't getting it. "Rae what you're having is morning sickness, only yours last all day which isn't very uncommon."

"What?" Rae asked there was no way there had to be some kind of mistake.

"You're going to have a baby." The doctor smiled. "I have checked the test five times just to make sure, each time it came back positive. You're going to be a mommy." Rae felt like she was going to be sick again either that or she was going to pass out, she hoped for the passing out that way she could wake up and this all would be a dream. "I'm going to go ahead and give you this prescription to help with the nausea take one pill three times a day before you eat a meal and that should help you keep food down. Other than that take it easy and make an appointment with your OB/GYN. I've gone a head and sent the paper work over for you so you just need to call them today or tomorrow and they should have something ready for you." After he handed Rae the prescription he closed up her file and walked out of the room.

Rae couldn't believe it, she was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, Dave's baby. Rae looked up at Dave when she realized that he hadn't said anything, he looked at her and gave her a smile then lowered his head to hers and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Rae, shocked and surprised, pushed lightly on his chest pulling back from the kiss. She jumped off the table and stepped behind the curtain to get dressed, the fastest she got dressed the better after that kiss. '_What was that all about I thought that he wanted to get back with his wife and then he goes and kisses me like that?'_ Rae pulled her shoes on then pulled the curtain back to find Dave leaning against the table she had been sitting on.

"Dave," Rae walked up beside him. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not sure." Dave took her hand in his and turned toward the door. "I'm not sure of anything right now." And they walked out of the office, the drive back to Rae's was a quite on, neither knew what to say.

On one hand Rae was happy that she was carrying Dave's baby, but on the other she knew that he really wanted to try and work things out with Mel and the baby only made his situation worse.

Dave wasn't sure what to make of the baby, yeah he wanted to baby it was his and Rae's, he wanted her to carry his child he just hoped that it wouldn't happen until he was divorced from Mel and he had married Rae. This baby defiantly made things complicated for him right now, but he couldn't and wouldn't just leave Rae to raise their child alone, he was going to have to do some serious thinking about his situation.

Dave pulled into Rae's driveway and shut the car off, Rae put her hand on the door handle and was about to open the car when Dave stopped her. She turned back to him and saw a look of pain, hurt and confusion on his face.

"Dave if you don't want this baby just say that you don't and I'll…"

"No you won't, I want this baby, our baby, I've wanted this since the first time I made love to you and I won't let you take our child away." Dave placed his hand over her stomach. "You go on inside, get something to eat and then lay in bed for the rest of the day. I'm going to go try and figure some things out, I'll stop back by later tonight." He moved his hand from her stomach to the side of her face and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, then lightly kissed her lips. "Don't worry about anything right now, that's not good for our baby. I'll take care of everything; all you need to do is rest." Rae nodded then stepped out of the car and walked in to her house as Dave pulled out of the driveway.

After dropping her off from her doctor's appointment he drove around town trying to decide what he needed to do versus what he wanted to do. What he wanted to do was stay with Mel and keep Rae and the baby on the side, that way no one got hurt and he would be able to see all of his kids, however what he needed to do was to be honest with his wife he needed to sit down and talk with her and tell her everything that has gone on, he needed to tell her that he didn't love her anymore and that he wanted to be with Rae and their child because Rae was the one who had his heart and soul in the palm of her hand. After deciding that was what he was going to do he started his drive home, once inside he found Mel and the girls sitting around the kitchen counter baking cookies just for him. He couldn't ruin this happy family moment, so he held everything back and helped them finish backing the cookies.

"So how is Rae doing?" Mel asked as she put the last batch of cookies in the oven.

"Not so good. The doctor's ran a few tests and told her to go home and get some rest they would call her in a few days with the results." Dave hated to lie to Mel but he didn't think anything needed to be said right now with his girls in the room, this was something that they didn't need to hear.

"I really don't think that it's a good idea for her to alone you said that she almost passed out when you showed up over there." Mel fed him a bite of one of the sugar cookies. "We have that mother daughter sleep over tonight at Jenn's house so why don't you go over and stay with Rae, just in case something happens I don't want her to be alone and she's always been there for us when something has happened."

"You sure you wouldn't mind me staying at Rae's with her?" Dave asked surprised by what she had just suggested.

"Of course I don't mind Rae is one of my best friends and she needs someone to be there with her. Besides I think she's a little to weak to try and do anything to you, not that I don't trust her she is one of the only women that I trust you to stay in a room alone with, because I know that she would never do anything." Mel finished the cookie that she had been eating from and looked up at the clock. "Girls you need to go get your stuff together we have to leave in half an hour." The girls took off racing upstairs. "There's some of that lasagna from last night in the fridge if you want to take that over and see if she'll eat, I know she loves that stuff." Mel kissed Dave on the lips then walked out of the room to pack her things for the sleep over.

'_I'm going to fuck up everything when I tell Mel about Rae, she's her best friend how could I have done this to them. They have been like sisters for so long._' Dave thought while he listened to the girls upstairs yelling about what to take for the sleep over. _'Yup Mel you can trust Rae not to make a move on me, you just can't trust me not to make a move on Rae. She was the one that kept telling me it was wrong and kept reminding me that I was married and we shouldn't have started anything, but I never listened to her. I have to remember to tell Mel that is wasn't Rae's fault and for her not to be mad at Rae, I did everything not Rae.'_ Mel came downstairs a few minutes later with the girls and all their bags, Dave laughed when he seen how bags the girls had a piece.

"You guys are only going to be gone for one night; do you really think you need all that?"

"Duh dad, we have to bring our make-up, hair things, the hair dryer and curling irons and extra outfits to change into." Angel replied as she picked up her sleeping bag along with her two bags.

"As long as you have fun tonight I guess that's all that matters." Dave pressed a kiss to Angel and Sara's foreheads then watched as they walked out of the house.

"Call me if something happens to Rae tonight, I worry about her being this sick you never know what could be wrong." Mel wrapped her arm around Dave's waist.

"Don't worry if anything happens I'll call you. Take care of my girls and have fun, don't stay up too late." Dave gave Mel a quick kiss on the lips and walked her to the car.

After Mel left he walked upstairs and packed a few things in a bag then walked out to his car and drove over to Rae's condo. He slowly opened the front door and stepped inside the living room was dark; he began walking to her bed room flipping on the table lamp as he past it. He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a minute listening; he heard muffed sobs coming from upstairs. Slowly he walked up the stairs and over to her bed, he found Rae laying on her side with her back facing him crying into her pillow. Dave sat on the edge of the bed beside her and pulled her in to his lap and began to rub her back soothingly.

"Rae what is it?" He asked softly.

"I've fucked up everything in both of our lives." She cried in to his chest. "You're supposed to be trying to work out things in your marriage and I go and get pregnant with your baby. I've fucked up again." She paused trying to claim herself. "I always seem to mess up everything good that happens in my life."

"Baby you haven't messed up anything, you've made it better." Dave pulled her back from him a little to look in her eyes.

"How so?" She choked out.

"For one you're carrying our child, that is the best thing that has come out of all of this and after all the court hearings and custody battles that I'll have to go through after I tell Mel I want a divorce. This baby is going to be one of the best things in my life; I have something to look forward too now, you and our child." Dave kissed her forehead and pulled her back against his chest.

"But when you tell Mel that you've been fucking me behind her back and now I'm pregnant, she's going to hate me. Mel is my best friend she has helped me with so much and to repay her for everything that she has done for me I go and fuck her husband. I'm so going to hell for this."

"I'm going to tell Mel the truth and that is that I came on to you each and every time. She'll still be mad but if I know Mel as well as I do, she'll forgive you after a few months. I know that your friendship with her means a lot and I'm sorry I screwed that up, but I promise I will try and fix it." Dave moved some of Rae's hair from the side of her face and wiped away the tears that were still falling. "Now you need to claim down and relax, you getting upset like this isn't good for you or the baby." He kissed the top of her head and moved her so her head was back on her pillow. "You just lay here and I'll go fix us some dinner. I want you to try and eat something tonight." Dave pulled a medicine bottle from his pocket. "I went and filled this for you after I dropped you off earlier." He sat the bottle on the night stand. "Does anything sound good?" Rae shook her head no as she claimed herself. "Why don't I just fix you some soup, think you could handle that?" She nodded in response. Dave stood and pulled the covers over body then walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

After Rae ate most of the chicken soup that Dave had made for her they laid snuggled up in her bed watching some made for TV movie. Dave smiled when he looked over at Rae sleeping peacefully in his arms; slowly he removed his arm from under her so he could undress her. He slowly unbuttoned her blue jeans and began pulling them down over her hips and legs then tossed them over by her closet. He walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out a night gown for her to wear, and then he walked back over and carefully pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on top of her pants by the closet. He was about to slip the night gown over top of her body but stopped and knelt down on the floor beside her bed, he placed his hands on her stomach then lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to her now flat stomach.

"I promise you little one that I will not leave you or your mother. You two are the only things that I have right now. I need you to stay strong for me the next month or so is going to rough on you and your mommy and your two big sisters. I just hope that you are able to see you sisters, I know they would love to see you." Dave closed his eyes and pressed another kiss to her stomach. "You are the only thing that is going to keep your mommy going through this whole thing, so I need for you to stay strong in there and stay with us and when your born I promise I will buy you what ever you want." Dave paused for a second when Rae began to stir in her sleep. "I love you baby and I'm going to do the right thing and get a divorce and take care of you and your mommy, you two are the ones that I love and the ones that I want and need to be with." He lightly patted her stomach and smiled. "Now you start growing so your mommy gets a big belly soon, she's way to skinny." He pressed one last kiss to her stomach then pulled the night gown over her head and down her sleeping frame. He then stripped down to boxers and crawled in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and laying his hands on her stomach as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm too skinny? I weigh more then Stacy and Mel do." Rae asked with her eyes still closed.

"I should have known you were wake." Dave laughed and kissed her one last time before they both fall to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next few weeks Dave spent a lot of time with Rae trying to help get through the rough part of the pregnancy, which to Rae seemed to be getting worse. Every morning she woke up and vomited then would eat something for breakfast and vomit again, she couldn't keep anything done until mid-afternoon and even then she felt like she could vomit after she would eat, the medicine that her doctor gave her didn't seem to help much. Dave stayed the night a few times and would wake to the sound of Rae in the bathroom; he sat behind her rubbing her back and holding her hair for her.

On this particular morning Dave woke up in his own bed and Mel was no where to be found, there was a note left on the kitchen counter that said she had somethings she needed to do and she would be home later in the evening. That seemed to be what happened every day over the past several days with her, she would sit and watch the clock then up and leave saying that she had something she needed to do, it was almost like she was having an affair, Dave laughed then walked upstairs to wake the girls he wanted to get over to Rae's house as soon as possible to check on her.

After the thirty minute battle of getting Sara and Angel out of bed Dave stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them to join him ready to leave.

"If you two aren't down here in the next five minutes I'm leaving without and you won't see Rae this week." At that both girls came running down the stairs one pulling on her shoes the other pulling on her jacket. "I knew that would get you down here." Dave laughed as they walked out to the car covering their heads from the rain that had begun to fall.

Rae sat on the floor in her bathroom yet again this morning; she grabbed the wash cloth off the counter and wiped it over her face then placed it on the back on her neck. She stood leaning against the counter and grabbed her tooth brush from it holder and began brushing her teeth when she heard the front door open.

'_Thank God he's here._' Rae thought as she rinsed her mouth of the tooth paste and headed back to her bed. Rae stepped out of her bathroom and into bedroom when was tackled by Angel and Sara.

"Rae, where have you been for the past weeks?" Angel asked as she threw herself on to Rae along with Sara.

"Yeah it's been like almost a month and you haven't called or stopped by, I have so much to tell you about Jason, you remember him don't you?" Sara exclaimed.

"I've been pretty sick here the past couple weeks." Rae explained, she didn't think Dave had said anything about the baby to any of them. "What are you guys doing here?" Rae returned their hugs and began walking down the stairs and into the living room with an arm around each girl.

"I brought them, Mel had some things to do today and the girls have been dying to see you so I thought I would bring them by." Dave answered the question. "How are you feeling today, any better then yesterday?"

"Let's see I've spent the last two hours throwing up my breakfast, so you tell me." Rae sat down on the couch along with the girls.

"That gross." Angel replied with a scrunched up nose.

"Well let me tell you if I had a choice I would not be spending my morning like that."

"Have you taken any of that medicine?"

"No, I don't see the point it doesn't help any. Could you get me some juice please?" Dave nodded and walked into the kitchen as Sara began telling Rae all about the last two dates that she had with her boyfriend Jason.

Once the girls had Rae caught up on everything that had been happening at home including a couple of the loud arguments that Dave and Mel had and the times that Mel up and left late at night for no reason at all, they walked into Rae's office to jump on the computer leaving Dave and Rae alone in the living room. Dave moved from the chair that he had been sitting in and sat beside Rae pulling her close to him and running his fingers through her hair.

"What are you going to tell them if they come out here and see this?" Rae asked as she closed her eyes and started to relax against his chest.

"The truth." Dave simply answered. He kissed the top of her head and placed a hand on her stomach. "How's my little guy doing?"

"His doing fine, at least I think so. I have an appointment on Tuesday at ten am." Rae laughed slightly as she put her hand over top of Dave's.

"I'll be here at nine-thirty so be ready."

"I really hope he is a boy for your sake. I know it's the one thing that you want."

"I would love to have a son, but I will love this baby no matter what it is. The only thing that matters is that it's healthy."

"What if it's not healthy?"

"We will deal with what ever illness that he has. But you don't need to worry about any thing like that, you just think positive thoughts and don't stress or do too much and everything will be fine." Dave pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "You just let me take care of you."

"So are you just going to keep sneaking over here to take care of me? What about when the baby's born are you going sneak over here once a day to help me take of it? I'm really curious as to how that one is going to work out." Dave detected a touch of sarcasm in her voice, not that he blamed her.

"Baby I plan on telling Mel and the girls about everything that has gone on, I just need time to figure out how and when and where. This is going to be rough on everyone and I don't want things to get out of hand. As you heard from Sara things between Mel and me aren't going so well and with the frame of mind that she is in she'll do something drastic and I don't want to lose my girls or you, so please just go along with what I'm doing right now."

"Dave I know things aren't going well with you and Mel, wouldn't this be the best time to tell her about me and the baby?"

"Not right now, I promise you that before we find out what the sex of the baby is I will tell Mel and the girls and file for divorce." That gives me at least four months, Dave thought, I'm sure I can do this in that amount of time. "Now with all of that said, are you going to be able to come on the road with me on this next trip? It's an easy one; we'll only be gone for the weekend I think it would be the perfect chance for you to get back into things nice and slow."

"I thought about it, I just don't know if I could handle the flying part right now."

"Well then I'll rent us a car and we can drive it's not that far away, if we leave here on Wednesday then we should be there by Thursday night or Friday morning."

"Sounds good to me, I could really use some girl time with Steph." Rae let out a small sigh.

"You haven't told her about us and the baby have you?"

"Not yet, but don't worry she is the only person that I could trust to say anything to, she already knows about the affair." Rae looked up at Dave. "I just need someone other than you to talk to about this whole thing you know some one that I can vent to and get every thing off my chest so I'm not stressing over anything."

"If you trust Steph and you really need to talk about it with someone then go ahead, just make sure that she doesn't say anything to anyone else." Rae picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on to try and get her mind off the conversation before she began to stress and worry over it.

Dave and the girls spent the whole day at Rae's house they played board games and watched TV, talked about Sara's boyfriend and joked around. Dave and the girls made dinner for Rae and they watched a movie as they sat and ate in the living. It felt like a real family setting and made Rae forget about the situation she was in and just enjoy the time that she had with the girls and Dave.

Rae laid on the couch with her head propped up on the arm of the couch and her feet resting in Dave's lap. She smiled at the thought of this being a part of her life every night for the rest of her life this was going to be her family.

Dave looked at Rae when the movie ended and found her fast asleep, he stopped the tape and turned the TV off then stood from the couch. With the girls help they cleaned up the mess they had made in the living room, washed all the dishes they had dirtied and put away the left over food. Once the place was clean, Dave picked Rae up from the couch and carried her back up to her bed carefully laying her in the middle of the bed and pulling the covers over her body, pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her stomach. Then walked out of the condo with the girls and headed back home.

When Dave and the girls got home they found Mel's sister there waiting on them with clothes packed for each girl.

"Tiff what are you doing here?" Dave asked surprised.

"Mel called and asked me to come over and take the girls for the night she didn't say why just said to be here at eight to pick the girls up, so here I am and I have no clue where Mel is. I walked in and their clothes were already packed and sitting here by the door then you three showed up." Tiff explained picking up the duffle bag and throwing her arm around Sara "So are you girls ready to have one of our late night movie fests?"

"Yeah!" The girls yelled and ran out to Tiff's car.

"I'll bring then back sometime tomorrow night."

"Thank Mel." Dave laughed as Tiff walked out the front door.

Dave closed the front door and kicked his shoes off then looked around for any sign on Mel, not finding her downstairs he walked upstairs to their bedroom. As he opened the door he found the room almost completely dark there were only a few candles lit on the dresser and the lamp that was on beside the bed had a sheer material over it dimming it some. Dave walked further in the room not seeing Mel anywhere he was beginning to get worried.

"Hey lover, it's about time you get home." He heard behind him. Slowly turning around he found Mel standing in front of the now closed bedroom door wearing nothing at all. "I've been waiting up here all alone wondering when you were going to show up." Mel walked toward him standing only inches away from him. "Did Tiff come and pick up the girls?" Mel asked as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah she just left." Dave smirked as he ran his hands over her bare back. "So this is what you had planned." Dave bent and kissed the crook of her neck as she started pulling his shirt off.

"Yeah, I know that I've been kind of out of it here lately and picking fights for no reason and just being a total bitch." Mel placed a kissed to his chest. "And you have been so great with everything that I have put you through the past couple months. I guess this is my little way of saying I'm sorry for everything that I've done and thank you for not leaving me for everything that I've put you through. You're the best husband any woman could ever ask for and I don't know what I would without you in my life." Dave bent his head kissing her lips as she finished her sentence. "I love you so much Dave."

"I love you too baby." Dave picked her up in his arms and carried her over to bed placing himself between her legs he began spreading little kisses a long her collarbone and down to her breasts. Taking one pink bud in his mouth rolling his tongue over it ever so lightly, while he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer to him.

"Dave." Mel moaned running her fingers through his hair. "I know that you want to take you time and everything but I really don't think that I could handle that right now." She left out a yelp when he lightly bit down. "Please just fuck me and fuck me hard it's been so long since I've had you inside me I just want it and I want it now." Mel begged pulling his face up to hers. Dave smirked and ran his hand over her breast down her side over her stomach and down to her core sliding his finger over her clit. "You ass." She gritted between her teeth when she realized that he wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet.

"You know you love it." Dave whispered sliding his finger inside her as she dug her nails into his back. "You love every minute of it don't you baby."

"Oh God yes."

Just as Mel was about to come Dave removed his finger and stood from the bed shedding his clothes then moving to the foot of the bed, he climbed on the bed pushing her legs apart once again and bringing her moist center to his face running his tongue over her tasting her sweet necture.

"Dave please." Mel begged as she came closer to her climax.

Just as Mel was about to reach her peak Dave thrusted inside her giving her exactly what she wanted.

Dave laid in bed listening to his wife steady breathing, they made love several times that night each time had more passion then the last. He realized something while he laid in bed holding on to his wife as she slept; he realized that he still infact loved her_. She is my wife, the mother of my children, my friend, my lover, she is the one that I promised to love and cherish until the day I die, I've been with Mel since we were in high school how can I not stay with her and I can't bare to think of not being with her. _

_But then there was Rae while I love Mel there are so many things that Rae has that Mel doesn't. Yes I love Mel but she doesn't have my heart or soul like Rae, I can sit and tell Rae things that I could never tell Mel. Rae is my best friend, my soul mate, and when I make love to her there is something there that isn't when I make love to Mel. When it comes to Mel she just wants a down and dirty fuck but Rae wants me to make love to her, she wants me to kiss and touch every inch of her body, Rae lets me worship her body in my own little way. _

_Rae doesn't care about the money and fame or the big houses and the flashy clothes and cars and jewelry, some times I think that's all that Mel cares about. Rae wants the same things that I do a little house out in the country with a few horses and dogs maybe some chickens and of course kids. Mel would never think about living the big city to move out in the boonies. _

_I can't just give up on my marriage like that, I need to stay and try and work things out Mel knows what's she's been doing and she says that she's going to fix everything and change her attitude. But Rae's carrying my child I can't just leave her like that she needs me right now and our baby needs me too. Oh God what am I going to do both of these woman need me and I don't know what to do I know that I should stay with my wife and fix are marriage but what about Rae do I just leave her out in the cold with nothing. Give me a sign or something to let me know what to do. _

Dave looked down at Mel when she began to stir in her sleep; she pressed a kiss to his shoulder and whispered I love you. _Okay I get the point._ Dave kissed the top of his wife's forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dave walked up to the front door of Rae's condo, when he woke that morning he decided he better not let this go he needed to talk to Rae and tell her what he needed that way it wasn't hanging over them when they went back out on the road in a few days plus he needed to take her to the doctors. Dave knocked on the door then opened it stepping in out of the chilly spring air. Rae was standing at the kitchen counter flipping through the morning newspaper and eating a piece of toast. Dave walked over and stood across from her placing his hands on the counter, Rae looked up at him and gave him a soft smile that is until she saw the look on his face. _I knew it was too good to be true he's not going to leave Mel._

"Something wrong?" She whispered folding her newspaper then picking up her plate and placing it in the sink.

"We need to talk before I take you to the doctor's." Dave started. "Why don't you come sit on the couch with me?" He reached out a hand to her; she placed her hand in his and allowed him to led her to the couch. "Rae last night when I got home Mel and I talked about some of the things that had been going on between us the past couple months. She explained what had been going on with her, she thought that she was pregnant and she was scared because of me not being around as much anymore and she really doesn't want any more kids so she's going to get her tubes tied, not really something that I want her to do but it's her body and her decision. Anyway we talked about everything that had been bothering us and…"

"You're going to fix your marriage and stay with Mel aren't you?" Rae asked taking her hand back from his grasp and placing it on her stomach. "That's okay Dave she's your wife and you should fix your marriage after all you do have kids together and I don't want to tare your family apart. Don't worry about me or the baby I can take care of us and I won't keep you from him." Rae stood and grabbed her keys from the counter and started towards the door. "I'm sorry Dave but I really need to be going to the doctors I can take myself you really should be getting back to Mel and your girls." Rae opened the door as Dave stood from the couch and walked towards her. "I'll call you later and let you know what the doctor says." Dave nodded his head and stepped out of the house with Rae behind him.

Later that day Rae laid on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watching some old Marylyn Monroe movie that was on TV recovering from her doctor's visit where they took blood, did an exam and an ultrasound where she saw her baby for the first time and listened to it's heart beat, she couldn't believe how fast it was. She still hadn't called Dave to let him know that everything was fine; she was putting it off on purpose. She knew that Dave wanted to work out his marriage and the fact that she was carrying his child was going to make that impossible. The phone started to ring, Rae reached above her and took the phone off the stand beside the couch and pressed the talk button.

"Hello."

"Rae I thought you said that you would call me." Dave replied. _He's worried._

"The day's not over yet." Rae replied turning the volume down on the TV. "I've been real busy since my appointment ended. I was going to call you later tonight and let you know what I found out."

"So what did you find out? Is everything okay with the baby?"

Rae placed her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed where her baby was. "Umm…there is no baby Dave, I lost the baby."

"Rae are you sure? When did the doctor say it happened?" She could tell Dave was upset.

"She said it happened some time yesterday, last night after you left I had a couple of cramps but they went away so I didn't worry about it." Rae paused. _Baby please forgive mommy for this. _

"Rae I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted that baby; I know how much I wanted that baby." _He's crying oh God I made him cry._

"Don't worry about it, I mean yeah I wanted the baby but look at it this way now you can fix your marriage and not have to worry about Mel kicking your ass for cheating on you. Now no one ever has to know about it." Rae paused fighting the tears that were about to fall. "Listen Dave I have to get off here I have a couple of things that I need to get done before we leave in two days. I'll talk to you later." Rae quickly hung up the phone and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now your daddy can fix his marriage and he doesn't have us messing everything up for him. Don't worry little one mommy is going to take care of you okay." Rae ran her hand over her stomach for a few minutes then turned her attention back to the movie she had been watching...

Rae walked into the hotel with Dave following closely behind her carrying their bags, even though she insisted on carrying her own. Rae walked up to the front desk while Dave stopped and talk to a couple of guys that had already arrived, she had forgotten to book her a room by herself she was going to have to share a room with Dave for this whole two week trip. _How in the hell am I going to keep the baby a secret from him now I still have really bad morning sickness._ Rae smiled at the lady behind the desk as she handed her the room keys, sighing Rae turned around and walked over to Dave and the small group of guys and Steph. She held out a key for Dave which he took, his hand lightly brushing hers and sending a shiver down her spine. _Get a hold of yourself Rae there is nothing there between you two anymore get over him and now._

"Well look at you girl you are just glowing what is going on with you?" Steph asked with a smile.

"Nothing." Rae smiled and picked up her bag. "I'm going on up to the room, have fun." Then she turned and walked over to the elevators. Once the elevator doors opened Rae stepped inside and noticed Dave was right behind her. "I don't need a body guard I think I can handle going up to a room by myself I am a big girl."

Dave stepped in beside her and pushed the button for their floor and waited for the doors to close. "Rae are you okay? You haven't said much to me at all since I picked you up, I know that you're mad at me but please talk to me I can't stand the thought of you being pissed off like this for this whole trip."

"I'm sorry I can't be a bucket of joy right now, but I did just lose my baby and the man that I thought loved me." Rae snapped as the doors opened on their floor, Rae stepped out of the elevators and started down the hall. "Dave you go have fun with the rest of the guys I just want to be alone right now." She said when they walked into their room.

"I'll be back in a few hours if you need me…"

"I don't think I will." Rae turned and sat her suitcase on the bed and waited for the door to shut.

Dave let out a sigh and shook his head. "I really am sorry Rae I never meant to hurt you." Then the door shut and she was left alone.

Rae unpacked her things took a walk around the hotel, seeing that they had a nice little restaurant that sat at the back of the hotel with a huge garden for the backdrop, she walked over and sat at a table and watched the waterfall that was in the middle of all the exotic flowers and trees. A waiter came by and she ordered an iced tea and a sandwich then watched a couple cross the bridge and stop in front of the waterfall for a kiss then continue their walk.

"Doesn't that just make you sick, seeing other people happy when you're not?" A voice said from behind her.

Rae smiled as she turned her head and was met by her blue eyed friend.

"I know exactly what you mean Randy. You just want to walk over and knock them silly until they realize that the happy ending they want is never going to come." Randy nodded his head.

"You mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, better then being alone." Rae joked.

Randy walked over and sat across from her as the waiter walked over to take his order. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or what."

"So what have you been up to? I heard from some of the girls that you were dating some one is that still going good?"

"No she became way to attached to me so I had to cut her loose." Randy laughed. "What about you I head Steph say something about you seeing some guy."

"I was but he decided to go back to his wife and fix their marriage."

"Don't you just hate when they do that?"

"Yeah."

The waiter returned with their meals and while they ate they shared little tid bites of their lives for the past year.

"What ever happened to us Rae? We used to stay up and talk all the time about all kinds of things. I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"I know you were the only person that would talk to me when I started here, well besides Dave that is. I guess when the story lines changed and you were kicked out of the group we just kind of slipped away from each other." Rae looked up from her ice tea at him.

"We can't let that happen again." Randy reached over the table and took her hand in his. "What do you say we get together on Friday after the house show and hang out like we used to. You know go to the local video store rent old movies, eat popcorn and ice cream and just talk." Rae smiled at him.

"I think that is the best idea I have heard in a very long time Randy."

"Well then I'll see on Friday." Randy looked at his watch. "I have to get going I have a meeting with Steph in ten minutes."

"Let's hope you're not in trouble again." Randy smiled and stood from the table laying a twenty on the table.

"Lunch is on me today you can get the movies and popcorn on Friday." He turned and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The days seemed to pass by slowly after her lunch with Randy she couldn't wait for Friday to get here, yet she wasn't sure why she was so anxious for Friday it's not like they were a couple or that she even liked him like that, they were friends and nothing more. Although when she passed him in the halls of the hotel or in the arena her stomach did a little flip flop thing, _oh that's just the morning sickness trying to sneak up on me._

And keeping the baby a secret from Dave while they shared a room was easier then she thought it would be, she got up earlier then Dave in the morning and the rest of the days were spent running from here to there grabbing little bites to eat during car rides. Although she did have to admit she felt guilty lying to Dave about the baby, he would ask her if she was okay or if she needed anything many times through out the day, it made her heart ache seeing how much he cared for her.

Looking down at her watch she noted the time, _I have twenty minutes before I told Randy I would meet him at his room._ Rae stood from the chair and handed Dave the TV remote then walked back into the bathroom. She fixed her make-up and ran a brush through her hair then stepped back out into the entertainment area and picked up her purse.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back I told Randy that I'd meet him tonight so we could do a movie night like we used to." Rae told Dave as she walked towards the door.

Dave looked up shocked. _She's going to spend the night with another man and Randy of all the guys._ "When did you two ever do movie nights?"

"When you would spend the night talking to Mel." Rae waved and walked out the door.

"I can't believe this she's moving on." Dave put the remote down. "Well I guess I can't expect her to pine after me for the rest of her life I did after all go back to Mel." Dave left out a breath.

Rae stood out in front of Randy's hotel suite she raised her hand to knock but the door flew open and there stood Randy dressed a track pants no shirt and a smile. Rae could help but stare at his bare six packed abs, his skin was damp he had no doubt just got out of the shower. _Just picture the water raining down over that toned body._ Shaking her head Rae smiled and stepped in the room. _I have got to control these hormones._ Randy shut the door behind her and placed a hand on the small of her back leading her a little further into the suite. _Oh God if he doesn't move his hand I'm going to push him up against that wall and…_

"Let me grab a shirt and we can take off, there's a video store down the street. If you don't mind I thought maybe we could walk to the store grab a couple movies and popcorn then come back here and hang out." Rea nodded her head. Randy gave her a smile then walked over to the bed picking up his shirt and slipping it over his head and over his body. "Well then let's go."

"So Rae what did you have in mind to watch tonight?" Randy asked as they walked up and down the aisle in the video store looking over the assortment of movies.

"Umm…maybe something scary." Rae picked up an old horror movie, after reading the back she put it back then walked down another aisle. "Oh no I have the perfect movie." Rae smiled as she picked up a movie and turned around to face Randy holding it in front of her.

"I don't think so. Rae I'm not going to sit and watch that." Randy refused when he saw her hold Marilyn Monroe's How to Marry a Millionaire.

"Oh come on Randy it's a really good movie, yeah it's an old movie but it's still good." Rae lowered the movie and stuck out her bottom her lip. "If you don't let me get this movie I'm going to pout and whine the whole time we are together tonight."

_Not the pouty look she knows she gets whatever she wants with that look._ Randy shook his head and took the movie from her.

"Fine I'll watch this one but you have to watch this." Randy said as he pulled a movie out from behind his back.

"Then you have to try sushi tonight." Randy said hoping that she would change her mind after he said that.

Rae thought for a second with a disgusted look of her face. "Okay I'll try it but if I don't like then that's it I'm not eating anymore."

"Damn I was hoping you would put the movie back." Rae laughed as they started toward the check out line.

When they got back to the hotel they sat on the couch and began the movie, Randy handed her the pasta she order then sat back against the couch with his sushi. He took a bite then held one out I front of Rae, Rae looked up at him as she took a bite of her pasta then turned her head.

"Oh you can't be serious Randy that stuff is gross." Rae scrunched up her nose.

"Oh no I have to sit through this movie and then you have to at least try it." Randy held it back up in front of her. "Come on I promise just one bite and I'll shut up and watch this movie with you." Rae shook her head. "Oh come on I promise it's not that bad, please just take a little bite." Rae shook her head again then Randy stuck out his bottom lip and gave her a pouty look. Rae looked at him for a second, _Does he realize just how fucking sexy he is when he does that. _Rae smiled then leaned forward and took the bite that Randy held in front of her in her mouth and chewed then swallowed, slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Randy's grinning face. "So what do you think?"

"You were it's not that bad, not something that I would eat on a daily basis or even a weekly basis but it's not that bad." Rae confessed.

"I told you." Randy smirked then sat back in the couch.

When the movie ended Randy looked down at Rae's sleeping form lying on the couch with her head in his lap. He picked up the remote and turned the TV off then lifted her head from his lap and stood from the couch, he walked back to the bed and pulled the covers down and walked back to Rae. Gently he lifted her from the couch and in his arms and carried her to the bed, pulling the blankets over her he stood beside her watching her stir in her sleep. _God she's beautiful, why on earth would anyone ever break her heart, she's perfect, smart, funny, sexy, she's everything that I could ever want in a woman so why haven't I made a move on her. Because you respect her Orton, she's more then just a piece of ass, you really care for her and you want more then just a one night stand. You want her to be the one that you wake up next to every morning; you want her to be the one that you share your life with. Man my mom was right I do want to settle down with her, God I hate when she's right like that. I don't care I'm not going to move on Rae if she's wants to be anything more then friends then she can make the first move I don't want her to leave me again. _Rae settled beneath the blankets and Randy grabbed the other pillow and walked back to the couch leaving the mess for the morning. _I just wish I knew who that other guy was so I could thank him for letting Rae go so I can have a chance._

The next morning Rae woke taking a few minutes she realized that she was still in Randy's room, in his bed, but where was he. Rae stretched then got out of bed and walked out to the entertainment area and found Randy a sleep on the couch, she smiled at the sight of him on a sleep on the couch with his leg thrown over the back of the couch and his head hanging off the side of the couch. She laughed a little then began cleaning up the mess they left the night before, she ordered some breakfast. When it arrived Rae sat the food out on the table in front of Randy then lightly tapped his arm trying to wake him up, when that didn't work she lightly shook him getting a response that time. Randy sat up on the couch he rubbed the sleep from his eyes as Rae sat down beside him and handed him a plate of eggs.

"I hope you didn't have to be up early this morning. You didn't say anything last night so I just left you sleep in a little."

Randy shook his head. "No I don't have anything to do until later tonight." He took a bite of the egg then a drink of the juice sitting on the table. "Are you going to eat?"

"No I'm really not that hungry right now, never was one for breakfast." Rae half lied, she just didn't want to be in the bathroom throwing up in front of Randy. No one knows about the baby and she wanted to keep it that way as long as she could.

"SO when you head home?"

"We still have another two weeks on the road before we head back." Rae sipped her juice.

"I was hoping that we could do this again sometime, even though we watched the dumbest movie of all time."

"Oh come on Randy it wasn't that bad."

"I think the most fun was watching you eat sushi, I will remember that for as long as I live." Randy took the last bite of egg then sat his plate down and leaned back on the couch. "So what do you say we do this again, only this time I pick the movie?"

"As long as you have lunch with me tomorrow." Rae stood from the couch taking the empty plate and glasses with her.

"Where at?"

"I don't care; I just thought it would be nice to have lunch again." Rae sat the dishes on the tray then returned to the couch.

"How about out in that garden where we had lunch the other day we can do it on Tuesday then the movie night on Thursday that is if you don't have anything to do with Dave." Randy suggested.

"Sounds good. I better be going Dave has an interview in three hours and I have to get a shower and get Dave out of bed, knowing him his still in bed I swear you men would sleep all day if it wasn't for us women." Randy laughed as he stood from the couch and walked her to the door.

Rae walked into the hotel suite that she was sharing with Dave expecting to find him in bed still. Instead she found him pacing the floor in front of the door with a scared and worried look on his face. Dave stopped pacing when he heard the door open and seen Rae standing there.

"Where in the hell have you been? I was up all night waiting for you to come back when you didn't I tried calling Randy's room but didn't get an answer so I went down and knocked on the door." She had never seen Dave so mad and upset at her before.

"I was in Randy's room all night I fell asleep watching a movie and Randy just let me sleep. I didn't think you would be so worried it's like you need to be anymore, we're not together remember you went back to Mel and left me. So if you're done yelling at me like I'm one of your daughters I'm going to go take a shower before you have to be at that interview." Rae turned and walked back into the bedroom.

After she finished her shower and both her and Dave were dressed they walked out of the hotel to they rental car that was waiting for them out front. Neither one said a word to each other during the drive to the studio where the interview was being held or at the interview, which was really starting to bother Dave he didn't want this to happen they were supposed to go on like everything was before they slept together. They were suppose to be friends again and talk like they were supposed to in fact he had planned to take her out to dinner last night to try and talk everything out and get past all of this awkwardness between them. _But instead she goes out with Randy; I have to admit she did look happy walking down the street with him laughing._

"Rae we need to talk." Dave said as he turned out of the parking lot. "This not talking thing is really getting old. We were supposed to go back to the way things were before, you friends and talking and hanging out. I know that I hurt you when I went back to Mel and left you pregnant and then I wasn't there for you when you lost the baby and I'm sorry for that I should have been there no matter what but I wasn't."

"Dave what do you want?"

"I want you to forgive me; I want you to talk to me again. I understand you're mad and you hate me I just hope we can get past this."

"Dave I'm sorry if I've made it seem like I hate, I don't hate you I'm upset and angry but I don't hate you." Rae paused for a minute. "I had my heart ripped out by you when you left me for Mel. I know that she's your wife and you love her and you have kids together so you need to fix your marriage for them but you told me so many times that you were going to leave her to be with me then you went back to her. Then you come back to me and get me pregnant and you said you were really going to leave her and be with me so we could raise our child together and you go back to her."

"God it's no wonder you lost the baby I put you through so much stress."

_Oh no now I've made him think that it's his fault the baby's gone, what I have done._ "Look Dave it's not your fault you didn't do anything expect for love your wife which is what you should do. Please don't blame your self for the baby; it was just God's way." Rae looked down at the floor feeling so guilty. _He deserves to know the truth about the baby; he deserves to know that his baby is still inside me and is healthy. But if tell him he might just want to play with my emotions more and I really can't handle that. _

"Do you think that you can ever forgive me for what I've done and the way I treated you?" Dave asked solemnly.

"I already have Dave." Rae looked back up at him. "But you can't be treating me like you wife or one of your kids. That thing this morning was uncalled for."

"I know I was just really worried about you and when I couldn't get a hold of you I wasn't sure…"

"You thought that I was having sex with Randy didn't you and that made you mad."

"Yeah I guess."

"Guess what Dave I'm not going to be single for the rest of my life. I will sleep with other guys and hopefully God willing I will get married. I hate to say it but you had your chance and you went back to Mel not that I blame you or anything. But you can't keep getting upset just because you think I'm sleeping with some one."

"I know." Dave pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. "So did you want to grab some lunch with me?"

"Sure I'm starving." Rae got out of the car with Dave and they walked into the hotel together.

"So are you and Randy you going seeing more of each other?" Dave asked as they were being seated at a table in the hotel restaurant.

"Yeah actually we're having lunch together one day and another movie night. There's nothing going on between us we're just friends."

"That's how it always starts out." Dave said as the waiter came by to take their order.


	16. Chapter 16

Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all of you who are reading this story and to those of you who have reviewed it. I haven't updated in a couple days because I've been playing around with a couple ideas of 2 other stories I have going through my head, so expect to see a new story posted in the next couple weeks but fear not i will still work on this one i have so many things that i want to do with this story a lot of drama and twists and turns and all kinds of fun things. Don't forget to review i love to read what you guys think of this story.

* * *

Chapter 16

Rae sat in the hotel lobby her and Dave had just got back from a live event while he went out with a few of the other guys Rae decided to stay at the hotel. She sat with her back to the door reading the newest romance novel she picked up at the newspaper stand down the street from the hotel.

Every since Dave and Rae had their little talk in the car they had been talking a little more, slowly getting back to the friend state that they had before. Rae felt more guilty every time Dave said something to her or even looked at her, but she couldn't bring her self to tell him the truth, he had just started to get his marriage back on track and she was not about to throw a boulder in that track.

Then there was Randy, whom she was starting to grew feelings for at first she thought it was just her hormones but with every time they talked, had lunch or dinner and every movie night they had over the past few weeks, she began to see that her feelings her more then just a side effect from the baby. She was really starting to fall for him, she just didn't know how he felt about her and she was afraid to ask, she didn't want to threw her heart into someone else and it get stomped on again.

Randy walked in the hotel lobby and saw Rae sitting on one of the chairs to his right. He walked over to her, once he reached her he lightly tapped her shoulder causing her to jump and drop her book. Laughing Randy bent over and picked the book then handing back to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Randy took a seat in the chair next to her. "What are you doing here by yourself anyway I thought everyone was going out to that club downtown?"

"I didn't really feel like going out and watching everyone get drunk and do that whole dirty dancing thing, so I stayed in catching up on my book." Rae explained.

"Oh yes that soft core porn stuff you read."

"Oh it's not even like that."

"So you don't read about them having sex?"

"Well you do." Rae smacked his arm. "Shut up. So what are you doing here I thought you would one of those guys drinking and hooking up with some random slut."

"I was there but it just didn't do anything for me tonight and when I asked Dave where you were I decided I'd come and see if you wanted to catch a movie or something. We don't have to go out we could just stay in and watch something on HBO or one of the other movie channels."

Rae thought about it for a minute then nodded her head standing from her chair. "Sounds better then reading." Randy stood and they headed up to his hotel suite.

"So what do you want to watch? There's a horror movie on or a comedy anything sound good." Randy asked flipping through the channels.

"Umm I don't care anything sound good right now." Rae sat beside him on the couch.

"Anything?" Randy smiled and clicked on a movie.

"What's this?"

"Umm not sure. Let's just watch and see if it's any good there's nothing else on." Randy smirked.

Rae sat back and watched as the scene played out before her on TV, it seemed like any normal boring movie, then music started and clothes start flying.

"This is one of those cheesy porn movies." Rae turned shocked to Randy who was laughing at the look on her face. "You're sick Randy, I can't believe you."

"Oh come on like you've never watched one of these remember you room with Dave and him and I talk." Randy leaned toward her a little. "It's not like I'm asking you to sleep with me or anything." Rae could feel his warm breath on the side of her neck. "But if you want to all you have to do is say so."

Rae turned her gaze from the TV to Randy; Randy moved his head a little more towards her until their lips were just a mare inch away from touching. Something shifted inside her, something that kept her watching him when she knew that she shouldn't she was carrying another man's baby and Randy knew nothing about it.

He had beautiful face, Rae thought, a crazy thought to have about someone who was so essentially man like him. He had a hard beauty to him, his eyes so deep; his lips thin yet sinfully sensual that any woman would be enticed to taste them.

A shiver went over her body, he must have noticed because he lifted his hand to her check lightly running his fingers over her flesh. Her breathing shallow, yet she could heard the pounding of her heart in her ears. She felt like there were explosions tearing her apart inside.

He moved his thumb across her lips and her tongue instinctively met it. _God he tastes as good as he looks._ As sensing her submission, he pressed harder; causing her lips to part she curved her tongue around his and sucked his thumb into her mouth.

She need to touch him, her hand reached up and grabbed the silky fabric of his blue dress shirt. She could feel his heat beneath her fingers and she desperately wanted to crawl underneath his shirt pressing herself hard against his flesh.

"God, I want you." Randy spoke, he voice unsteady. Rae gazed up at him giving him permission.

His hand rested under her soft hair at the back of her neck angling her head to his. His kiss was different, hard and deliberate, taking as well as giving; almost like he was afraid she would stop him and leave. She couldn't, the kiss was like fire spreading through out her whole body causing her legs to fall helplessly apart. He kissed her over and over until she was weak and clinging to him. He laid her back against the couch wedging one thigh between hers, so there was no way she could avoid feeling his arousal. She shuddered when she felt how hard and male he was and how dangerously out of control he was.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you." His voice thick as he released her mouth to move to the side of her neck. He reached his hand around and unbuttoned her shirt as he continued his descent, after removing her shirt he reached around and undid the clasp of her bra.

Her head was swimming when her breast spilled into his hands, his thumbs found the hard, sensitive peaks that had surged against the palm of his hand; she ached with needs of her own. A tingling feeling in her stomach and a throbbing wetness between her legs. She felt more alive and desirable then she had in a long time, clutching his face with both hands, she brought his mouth back to hers.

"Slow down sweetie." He murmured against her lips. How in the hell could she take it easy when she was so excited. "We've got all night baby." His hand slid down to cup her through the jean material.

Something hit her at that moment, _what am I doing? I can't be doing this I'm carrying Dave's baby. I have to stop this now._

"No." Her voice on the edge of hysteria. "No, we can't be doing this." She wiggled herself out from underneath him; standing from the couch she pulled her shirt together covering herself once again.

"Baby what happened I thought you wanted this?" Randy stood in front of her with a confused look on his face. "Did I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything wrong, I did. I never should have started this, this is so wrong when I'm…" She stopped herself before she let it slip.

"When you're what?" Rae shook her head and turned her back to him as she buttoned up her shirt. "Rae talk to me please, there's something going on with you why won't you just tell me what it is?" Randy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Randy please you wouldn't understand."

"Does it have something to do with your ex?" Rae nodded her head slightly. "Did he hurt you? I swear Rae if he raped you or anything like that I'll hunt him down and kill him."

Rae turned around to face him tears forming in her eyes. "He didn't rape me or anything like that." She wiped at the tears as they fell.

"What did he do to you?"

"Randy," Rae paused and looked at the floor. "I'm pregnant."

He could barely hear her when she spoke. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant Randy."

"He left you pregnant." Randy was beyond pissed. "This guy left you when you're carrying his child."

"Randy please calm down you don't understand, he thinks I lost the baby." Rae grabbed hold of Randy's hand. "He's married, he wanted to go back to his wife but I found out I was pregnant so I just told him that I lost the baby."

"Why would you do that?"

"If I hadn't told him that he wouldn't have gone back to his wife and kids, that's where he belongs."

Randy stood there and watched as tears fell over her eyes. "Is the father someone on the road with us?" Rae looked to the floor again ashamed to look him in the face. "Is it Dave?" He shoulders shook with cried at the sound of his name. Randy pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her holding her against his chest letting her cry.

"I'm just one big slut aren't I? I got pregnant by a married man and I'm here seducing you." Rae cried.

"No, no you're not a slut or anything even remotely close to that. You were a woman in love with a married man who acted on her feelings." Randy rubbed her back calming her cries. A minute later he walked her back over to the couch. "Rae what are you going to do about the baby?"

"I don't know telling him I lost the baby sounded like a good idea at the time, but I don't know what I'm going to do. In a couple months Dave's going to know that I didn't lose the baby and everyone is going to know about the affair. I don't even want to think about what Mel will do when she finds out, everything that Dave has worked so hard to fix is going to come unglued."

"Well then there's only one thing you can do?"

"What's that?" Rae asked looking up at him.

"Tell them I'm the father."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I have another chapter for you and I'm woring on another one as we speak, i'm trying to get the chapter i'm working done before sunday and hopefully I'll have a couple more chapters to post to because i may not be able to write for all of next since I'm starting a new job (thank God five months without a job sitting at home was really starting to get to me) and it's at a daycare so i'll be planning things for the kids to do and it may take a week to get back into the swing of getting up early in the morning and coming home late at night. Hopefully it won't take to long.

I just have to say thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter you guys must have really liked that one, i was very pleased to see all the reviews when i opened my email this afternoon. Thank you so much. Okay now that i got all of that of the way on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Tell them I'm the father." Was that only thing that had been on Rae's mind since Randy suggested it to her a week and half ago. Instead of answering him that night she told him to give her some time to think it over and she would give him her answer on their next movie night.

She had no idea what she was going to do, but she did know there was no way that she could tell everyone that Randy was her baby's father. She was going to meet him in less then two hours and she had no idea what she was going to tell him. On one hand she wanted to say okay and let him be the father of her baby that way Dave could stay married and not have his life turned upside down because of her again. But on the other hand she wanted to tell Randy no, that he needed to live his life and not worry about her and the baby that she would figure something out.

Rae stared out the window of the hotel suite she had been sharing with Dave for the past couple days. Dave sat watching some comedy on TV she wasn't sure what it was but by his laughing she assumed it was a comedy. _Maybe I should tell Dave the truth about the baby and let him decided what to do._ Rae turned her attention to Dave sitting beside her. _No I can't I tell him it'll screw up everything that he has tried so hard to fix with Mel and he finally has everything the way he wants them with his family I will not screw that up again._ She grabbed her water from the table and took a sip. _At least I think he has everything back to normal with her, I don't really know I haven't really talked to him since we got here. Maybe I should talk to him it's not like I'm mad at him._

"How are the girls doing since I last seen them?" Rae asked quietly.

"Are you talking to me?" Rae nodded her head with a small smile. "I just wanted to make sure you haven't said more then a sentence to me since we got here."

"I know and I'm sorry about that I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Would that have anything to do with Randy?" Rae sensed some irritation in his voice.

"I guess so."

"So what is the deal with you two? Are you dating or just fucking him?"

"Excuse me." Rae turned shocked by what he just said.

"Well you leave here and go to his room around nine every night and you don't return until the wee hours of the morning to me that sounds like you are fucking him." Dave stood from the couch with his empty pop can and walked over to the little dinning area.

"I can't believe you." Rae stood from the couch following him. "You leave me when I find out I'm pregnant to go back to your wife and now that I've moved on and I'm happy with some one else you're pissed, wait you're not pissed you jealous. You're jealous because I'm not sitting here waiting for you and Mel to get into another big fight so you can come running back to me and we jump in bed together and you tell me how you're going to leave your wife to be with me." Rae stopped in front of Dave. "Well guess what I'm not going to sit around here and watch you be happy with Mel when I know and you know that you can't stand her and you want to be with me but because you have kids with her. I'm sorry that you can't be man enough and stand up for yourself to do something for yourself for once in your life but I have. I've moved on and I don't want you no more. I'm very happy with Randy happier then I have ever been with you. So I suggest that you move on." Dave grabbed Rae around the waist and pulled her hard against him and lowering his head so their lips were almost touching.

"Just how happy are you with him?" He asked his voice rough.

"Very happy," Rae pushed away from him just before he could capture her lips with his. "We're expecting a baby." She turned away and walked out of the room.

Rae leaned against the hallway wall. _Oh God what have I just done. _Putting a hand over her mouth she slumped down the wall and began crying. _Oh God I can't believe I just that to him, I'm such an idiot. He's going to tell everyone what I just said about the baby._ She wasn't sure how long she had been crying in the hall until she heard Randy laughing as he stepped in front off the elevator and headed her way. She wiped away her tears and lifted her head watching as he walked towards her with Paul and Ric. She watched as his face turned from a smile to look of shock and confusion, she laid her head back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Hey I'll catch up to guys later on." She heard Randy say before she felt him kneeling next to her on the floor. "What happened?"

"I…um…Dave and I…" Tears started to fall again.

Randy wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet walking her a couple steps to his door. Once inside the suite Rae sat on the couch with Randy.

"Calm down and tell me what happened with you and Dave."

"Dave asked me what the deal was with you and me." Rae started a few minutes later. "He wanted to know if we were dating or if I was just fucking you like I did him. I told him he was just jealous because I wasn't sitting around waiting for him instead I was spending time with you and that I was finally happy again." Rae paused to wipe the tears away. "Then he grabbed me and pulled me to him and was about to kiss me. I pushed him away and told him that you and I are expecting a baby." Rae turned to Randy with tears spilling from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Randy I never meant to say that it just came out with out me even knowing."

Randy pulled her to him rubbing her back while she apologized over and over again. "Baby don't worry about it. I told last week that you could tell everyone it's my baby." Lifting her head from his chest he looked in her eyes, she was hurting more then anyone could ever know. "I'll be here for and the baby Rae. If you really want to tell everyone that this baby," he placed his hand on her belly. "is mine then I'm fine with that."

"But Randy it's not your problem it's mine. I don't want to ruin your life with my problem, I got myself into this and I should be the one to get myself out of this."

"So you're just going to raise this baby by yourself without any help from any one. Rae quit being so damn stubborn and take what I'm offering you. You won't be ruing my life; you'll be making it better. For the past, well ever since I turned fifteen I've been bouncing around from woman to woman not getting tied down with any, not wanting to lose my freedom of staying out all not and hanging with the guys after shows. Then you came along and I started to feel like something was missing." Randy cupped her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You were missing."

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Rae smiled. Randy kissed her again this time letting his lips lingering on hers. "I'll take that as a no."

Randy woke the next morning with Rae wrapped in his arms, smiling down at her he tucked some of her hair behind her ear and pressed a soft kiss on her temple, Rae stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at him through sleepy eyes and placed her hand on top of his hand which still rested on her belly the same spot it had been when she fell asleep. After her brake down he held her telling her that everything would be okay, that he would explain things to anyone who had in questions. She knew, though, one person wouldn't want to talk to Randy but to her. Dave would have plenty of questions for her; she'd be surprised that he hadn't come banging down the door last night after she left him standing there. She knew that he still had feelings for her, she had to admit that she had feelings for him, but right now she couldn't think of anything else but the man laying beside her running his fingers through her hair, pressing soft kissing on her neck and shoulder with his other hand running lightly over her growing belly. Everything just felt so right, him holding her, the thought of telling everyone that the baby she's carrying is Randy's instead of Dave's.

"You feel okay?" He asked next to her ear before placing a kiss there.

Rae nodded turning her head towards him.

"What do you say we get up, shower and head down for breakfast? I told Paul that I would meet him this morning."

"You go ahead. I'm going to head back to my room so I can change clothes. I'll meet you in the lobby in twenty minutes."

"You sure, you could wait for me to finish then I could walk with you…"

"That's okay I need to talk to him myself." Rae stood from the couch placing a kiss on his lips then walked out the door.

Once inside her room she looked for Dave, seeing no sign of him she grabbed some clothes and jumped in the shower. Standing under the spray of hot water she thought about what Dave would say to her when she saw him and what she would have to say to him in return. She kept reminding herself over and over again that this was the right thing to do; she had to cut ties from Dave at least sexually. She had to let him know that she was no longer interested in him as anything but her boss and she had to stick with it she couldn't give in to any temptations that he threw at her.

Rae stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her slender body she walked out of the bathroom and found Dave sitting on the edge of the Bed watching her. Rae held the towel tighter around her body and walked over to her suitcase after pulling clothes from the bag she walked back in the bathroom, quickly dressed then returned to the bedroom.

"I didn't know you were here." Dave said looking up from the floor.

"It's okay." Rae walked over and sat on the bed beside him. "Do you think that we could talk for a minute?" Dave nodded his head. "I'm sorry about the why I told you about Randy and me. I shouldn't have been like that. But when you talked to me like you did and pretty much called me a whore, it upset me and I just said the first thing that came out. I wanted to sit and tell you calmly but I guess what I want isn't always what happens."

"So you're carrying Randy's baby?" Rae nodded. "How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"When did it happen?"

"Right after I lost our baby. I met up with Randy a few weeks after that and…"

"Are you really happy with him Rae? I mean really happy, is he the one that you want to be with?"

"You know I never thought that I would meet anyone after you. But then I spent time with Randy. He really does make me happy Dave."

"As long as you're happy baby girl and as long as you keep working for me then I guess I'm okay with it. And I promise no more flirting or touching." Dave stuck his out to her.

Rae laughed and pushed his hand away then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Friends don't shake hands, friends hug." Dave laughed and wrapped his arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_God now what am I going to d? _Rae asked herself as she walked in the door to her condo. There wasn't a problem with Randy, things were great with him, and there weren't problems with Dave, ever since there little talk things had been great between them. The problem was with the news her doctor had just given her, she had to quit her job and stay off her feet as much as possible, when she went in for her appointment her doctor found that she only has half a uterus which would cause her to go into labor early and in order to keep the labor at bay until she was further along she has to stay off her feet. _God who do I call first, Randy or Dave._ Rae sighed as she sat on the couch she grabbed the phone and began dialing Randy's number.

"I have been waiting for you to call, so how did the appointment go?" Randy asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Umm…I have some bad news Randy. Now before you start freaking out the baby is fine for now, but I have to quit my job and stay off my feet."

"What? Why? What's wrong?"

"The doctor found that I only have half a uterus which can cause me to have the baby early. So the doctor wants to keep me off my feet." Rae leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do?"

"Your going to do exactly what the doctor told you to do. Dave will understand trust me."

"But if I have to stay off my feet how am I going to fix meals and go to the store to get food and…"

"I guess there's only one thing you can do and that's move in with me."

"Randy I couldn't do that it still won't help my problem you're always gone on the road remember."

"I'll just take a few weeks off to get you settled in then we'll go from there. So what are you going to tell Dave?"

"I have no clue, I really don't want to quit I enjoy working for him and plus there is no one this planet that would put up with him like I do." Rae laughed. "I was thinking of still working for him but just staying at home and do everything by phone. That's how set up all his interviews anyway, I'll just call him before he's suppose to be somewhere and make sure he's on his way, and there's always you, you can help me make sure he's on his way too."

"If it'll make your job easier I'll help you out. Listen I have to go I have an autograph signing I have to head out for. I'll call you later and stay off you're feet."

"I will. Talk to you later." Rae pushed the talk button on her phone then walked into the kitchen to fix her a quick bite to eat. While she waited for her food to cook Rae dialed Dave's number to tell him the news. "Hey Mel, is Dave around I need to talk to him real quick?"

"No he just stepped out; he went to pick up the girls so he should be back in an hour or so. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well yes and no. It's nothing big I just needed to let him know something. I can call him back later."

"Instead of that why don't you come over here for dinner" Mel suggested.

"Umm…I don't know." Rae felt guilty enough about what happened between her Dave just talking on the phone she didn't want to know how she would feel if she sat with Mel and his girls for dinner.

"Oh come Rae me and the girls miss you. You haven't been over here in like a month or so, please come over." Mel was practically begging her.

"Okay I'll come over."

"Great I'll see you later around six-thirty."

"See you then." Rae hung up.

For the rest of the after noon Rae laid around reading a book she bought while she was on the road the last time. Around six she headed over to Dave's house for dinner. She pulled in the driveway right at six-thirty and knocked on the front door. A minute later the door opened and Dave stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked opening the door a little more allowing her to enter the house.

"I called over here earlier to talk to you but you were here and Mel invited me over for dinner." Rae explained as he shut the door behind her. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. The girls are in the kitchen with Mel." She smiled and followed him into the kitchen.

"So who was at the door?" Mel asked with a half a smile.

"No one important, it was just Rae." Both the girls turned around jumped off their stools and ran towards Rae.

"Stop right there." Rae held up her hands stopping the girls just before they tackled her to the ground. "Before you two kill me there is something that I need to tell you."

Everyone's faces turned toward her and the girls stepped back a few steps. "Is everything okay?" Dave asked as he sat on the stool beside Mel.

"Well, yes and no. But before you guys start freaking out let me explain." Rae paused for a minute. "The good news is I'm expecting a baby."

"Oh my God that's great I can't believe it." Mel stood and ran over to her wrapping her in a hug. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"It's Randy believe it or not." Rae smiled.

"What?"

Rae looked over at the girls and laughed. "Yes Randy as in Randy Orton."

"How long has that been going on?" Mel asked as they walked over to the island where Dave sat.

"A couple months." Rae sat across from Dave.

"I'm really happy for you Rae you know that but I can't help but think that you're about to tell us all something bad." Dave replied with a semi worried look on his face.

"It's not really bad news but," Rae paused for a second. "I went to the doctor's today and found out that I may not carry the baby full term because I only have half a uterus. Because of this I can't really go on the road with you anymore, now I don't want to quit I think I could still do everything over the phone I mean that's how I set up your interviews and everything else. I just need you to make sure you get to them on time by yourself like a big boy."

Mel laughed. "Yeah like that'll ever happen, you might as well put him on vacation time while you're out."

"Yeah so let's all just gang up on me now." Dave reached his hand out and covered Rae's hands with his. "Don't worry about me; you just take care of yourself and that baby." Rae nodded guilt flooding her body for the millionth time.

Rae stayed at Dave and Mel's after dinner talking and laughing like old times, the guilt staying with her the whole time. But it wasn't just guilt, she also felt jealousy towards Mel, every time Dave touched her or kissed her or even looked at her, she wanted to scream but knew that she couldn't and she wouldn't for their sake besides she had Randy a man that loved her and didn't want to just sleep with her. But did she love him in return? That question has bugged her ever since he suggested telling everyone the baby was his.

Crawling into bed Rae pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes with a festered sigh. _My life get anymore screwed up then what it is right now._ The last thought filling her head before she drifted off to a restless sleep.

Rae jolted upright out of the bed when she felt a pair of lips touch her bare shoulder, turning around to see who had joined her in her bed she found a grinning Randy laying there in her bed. Rae placed a hand over her heart and sat back on the bed smacking Randy before she laid back down beside him. Randy simply wrapped his arms around her body pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.

"Tomorrow you are to lie on the couch or in bed while myself and the movers pack your stuff and get you moved into my house."

"What? Randy I never agreed to move in with you."

"Baby it makes the most sense you need someone to help you out around the house you're supposed to be on bed rest remember."

"But how is that going to help me, you won't be there twenty-four hours a day to help make meals and make sure I'm okay."

"And who do you have here?"

"I have Mel and they girls, they told me tonight that if I ever needed anything no matter what time of the day or night to call and they would help."

"And you wouldn't have so much guilt piled on top of you that it would lead to stress and then throw you in to early labor? You could handle having the wife of the man that you slept with and got pregnant by coming over here and helping you out around the house." Randy cupped her face with his hands. "I know that every time you see her or hear her name you feel with guilt. It's not just guilt for what happened but the guilt of what you still want to happen between you and Dave. I know you still have feelings for him; I know that I'm just a fill in right now." He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "I just hope that you will turn you're feelings towards Dave to me. I will do everything in my power to make you feel for me the way I do for you, the way I have since I laid eyes on you." He paused and watched her for a second.

"How do you feel about me?" She whispered.

"I love you." Rae couldn't believe that he just said that and the look in his eyes confirmed what he had just said. "Its okay sweetie you don't have to feel the same way about me right now, I just wanted you to know that truth about who I feel. And I want you to know that I will be here for you and this baby no matter what happens." He pressed a kiss to her lips then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her body a little tighter falling to sleep.

The next day Rae woke to the door bell ringing, she sat up in bed and realizing that she was now alone. As she stood she heard Randy down stairs instructing the movers on what rooms to box up first, smiling she walked into her closet and grabbed some clothes then headed for the shower.

Returning to her room some time later dressed in jeans and a tee shirt with her hair pulled up in neat ponytail, she headed downstairs where she was met by five movers and an almost empty downstairs. She walked into her office where she found Randy putting her laptop, date book, and the few other things he knew she would need before she got to his house in her laptop bag.

"We didn't wake you did we?" Randy asked looking up at her.

"I've been a wake." Rae stepped in the room and sat on the edge of her desk. "You guys have really gone to town on my stuff. Just about everything down here is all boxed up."

"Yeah well I figured the faster we got you to my place the faster I could get you settled in and take care of you and the little guy." Rae smiled when he placed his hand on her belly, which had begun to form a little bump. "It looks like we'll have to go shopping and pick you up some new clothes."

"Yeah well that tends to happen when you're expecting a baby."

"Why don't you go upstairs and throw some of your clothes in a bag and anything else that you need for the next couple days that way the guys can head up there after they clean up the downstairs." Rae nodded her head and hoped off her desk.

Before heading upstairs Rae walked to the front door when she heard someone knocking. Opening the door she found a very shocked and possibly upset Dave standing in front of her.

"Umm…are you moving?" he asked stepping inside seeing all the movers.

"Yeah, Randy came over here last night and suggested that I move in with him with everything that's going on with the baby and all."

"I guess it would have happened sooner or later." He spoke so she could barely hear him.

"Dave is everything okay?" when he didn't answer Rae opened the front door again. "Hey Randy Dave's here, I'm going to step outside and talk with him for a minute."

Randy stepped into the hall and waved to Dave. "Okay but don't be up too long remember what the doctor said."

"I know I promise I won't be long." Then she and Dave turned and walked out of the house. "So you want to talk about it?"

"I'm not sure why I came over here honestly. I was just driving around and before I knew I was standing at your front door." Dave looked up at the sky then back to her. "I've had some things on my mind ever since you left the house last night and I need you to answer a few questions for me." Rae nodded her head looking up at him. "Is the baby you're carrying really Randy's baby?"

_Oh God, what do I say? If I say no it's yours his going to be mad at me or he's going to want to take care of me and the baby and again I would be put in the same place I was before as his mistress. But if I say yes it is then everything is going to be fine and I can go on with moving in and fall in love with Randy. I really hate lying, maybe this is my chance to get everything out in the open, maybe he will leave Mel that wouldn't be so bad it's not like he really loves her anyway. But what about the girls they will be devastated and I don't want to hurt them or anyone else for that matter. _

"Of course the baby is Randy's, I wouldn't have told everyone it was if it wasn't. I'm not that kind of girl Dave I thought you knew that." She felt like she was going to be sick as soon as the words left her mouth.

Dave had a feeling there was something she wasn't telling him, by the way she looked past him instead of directly in his eyes like she always did. However he didn't want to push her for the answers if she wasn't ready to give them especially in her given state.

Dave nodded. "That's all I wanted." He started for his car, turning back to look at her once her reached the driver's side door. "You will call me when you get settled in and give the info I need for the next trip won't you?"

"Yeah, it'll probably be sometime tomorrow." He opened the car door and was about to get in. "Hey Dave, would you mind if I stopped by to tell the girls bye, I'm really going to miss them."

"Sure I'm heading to the mall to pick them up now and we should be home for the rest of the night. You do know that you're only moving four hours away right. It's not like your moving across country."

Rae laughed. "I know but, it's going to be hard. I've always lived here which is only like twenty minutes away and now its four hours away so I won't be seeing them as much as I do now."

"You're welcome at my house anytime day or night Rae and if you can't drive back here give me a call and I'll come pick your butt up even if it's just for dinner."

"You better be careful or I'll have you picking me up every Friday night for dinner."

"You just give me a call, I mean it Rae."

Rae smiled and turned back around walking back into the house that would no longer be hers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It has been a little over a month since Rae moved in with Randy and things couldn't have been more boring. When Randy was home he would only let her for an hour at a time, and when he wasn't home he had his mom stay with her to make sure she stayed in bed while Randy would call a hundred times a day to check on her. She knew he was concerned about her and the baby but it was really starting to get on her last nerve.

Rae reached over and grabbed her date book from the night stand by her bed and opened her laptop that sat beside her on the bed. Then there was Dave who called her only if he had a question for her and sounded like he was pissed off at her every time they talked he had only asked how she was doing maybe twice since she moved in with Randy. It was far from the friendship they had once had which is what she didn't want to happen. She called the house a couple times to talk to the girls and Mel had told her that he acted like he lost his puppy, moping around locking himself away in his office hardly talking to anyone.

"Rae I was going to make some lunch did you want something?" Randy's mom asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"No I'm fine, still full from that breakfast you fixed." Rae laughed shaking her head from her thoughts.

"Okay, well if you need anything just yell I'll must likely be in the living room watching some TV if you want to join me."

"I have a lot of work that I need to get done for Dave, but maybe after I finish I'll join you. Hey has Randy called today?"

"No I don't believe he has." She stepped into the room a little more. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's he normally calls be four times by now and I haven't heard from him once. I guess I'm just starting to get a little worried."

"I'm sure he's fine sweetie you know what it's like being on the road like he is. He'll call once he gets a free minute, don't worry it's not good for the baby." That was another thing she was sick and tired of hearing, no matter what she did it wasn't good for the baby. If she skipping a meal, or got up to walk around the house to stretch her legs or if she worried just the tiniest bit about something she got that 'it's not good for the baby' speech.

She's moody, her stomach is growing every day and she hardly has any clothes that fit not to mention her hormones were going completely out of control not just from the pregnancy but from the dreams she kept having of the times her and Dave were together. Randy wasn't around for more then a day or a few hours and even then they weren't alone, he always brought a few of the guys along with him because they wanted to see how Rae was doing for them selves. If only she could get him alone for an hour all of her problems would be fixed. She had to get Dave out of her mind and she was sure she could do that by finally sleeping with Randy, they had been together for almost two months and he really did care about her, she knew that by the way he would look at her and talk to her and rub her back then there was the times that he told her he loved her.

Throwing her date book at the foot of the bed Rae pulled the covers over her head seeing that her thoughts were not going to leave her she decided to take a little nap.

A few hours later Rae opened her eyes and looked out the window seeing that the sun had started to set and the clock beside her reading six-thirty she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. _I wonder why his mom didn't wake me for dinner._ Rae stood from the bed and started out of the bedroom and down the hall, the house was quite normally she could hear the TV once she hit the middle of the stairway, only she didn't hear anything and there were no lights on in the living room when she reached there. Thinking something was wrong Rae called out for her, when she didn't get a response Rae began to panic. She walked down the hall passing the game room, and the study not finding any sign that anyone had been there. Rae turned toward the kitchen when she smelled smoke coming from there.

Rea stepped in the kitchen and found it lit candles on the counters and single red rose with a note attached.

_Follow the candle lit path and you will receive a surprise._

Rae smiled and began walking beside the candle lit path made, she followed it out of the sliding glass door onto the back deck where she found Randy, with his trade mark smile, standing in front of a table set with a dinner for two and candles surrounding it. Randy held a hand out to her as she came closer to him she placed her hand in his, after he pulled her chair out for she sat and watched him walk over to his chair and seat across from her.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another couple days?"

"I changed something's around and came home early."

"Is this another one day off?"

"No I'm here for the next week and I thought that you might be pretty sick and tired of being here without so I've made arrangements for you to come with me when I go back."

"Randy I can't do that you know what the doctor said I have to be on bed rest."

"I've already talked to your doctor and she said that as long as you continue your bed rest its okay. I'll make sure you continue your bed rest, and I'll take care of everything you need."

"So what did you have planned for tonight? I know you don't cook unless you have some kind of hidden agenda." Rae smiled as she picked up her fork and took a bite.

"I resent that. Just because I came home early and fixed you a nice romantic dinner that doesn't mean that I have some kind of hidden anything behind it. It just means that I love you very much and I want to show you, this is my way of showing you. Do you not like it?"

"I never said that I didn't like it. I'm just kind of surprised."

After they finished their meal Randy blew out all the candles then took her inside the house. After making sure the candles were all out and the lights off downstairs and the doors locked, they started upstairs. Inside the room Rae laid back in bed and watched as Randy stripped down and crawled under the covers beside her.

"You look exhausted." Rae said when Randy yawned.

"I am. Flying does that to me."

"So why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I want to lay here with you." He kissed her lips softly, brining his hand up to cup the side of her face as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue, allowing him access to explore her mouth.

"Don't stop." Rae whispered when his head finally lifted.

His laughter was reassuring. "I really don't think you have to worry about my stopping anytime soon beautiful." He ran his hand down her side and fest on her thigh.

Rae was too busy looking at him to realize what he was doing. She never noticed how handsome he was before. He was perfect in every way, from his dark, deeply set eyes to his incredibly sexy mouth.

Rae lifted her hand running her thumb along his bottom lip.

"If you continue to do that with that look on your face I won't be able to control myself."

"I don't want you to control yourself with me. Nothing gentle. Nothing romantic. I want it rough and wild."

"Thank God I don't have to worry about condoms, because if we did I would be in so much trouble." He was already painfully erect, his blood charging through his veins at the rate of knots. He ached to rip her clothes off and without foreplay or anything. Just straight into her, pounding away. He crushed his lips to hers pulling her body to him. "I hope to God you meant what you said about wanting me to lose control. Because I'm losing ever ounce of control I have right now." He growled against her lips.

"Good." Her glittering eyes not in anyway shy, but surprisingly bold.

Needing no further encouragement he yanked her shirt and pants off leaving her completely naked under him. Leaving him staring at the most provocative and perfect breasts he had ever seen. Lusciously full, high set, not heavy, with the pinkest, pointiest nipples. He had to touch them, tug at them, and taste them. He leaned back to take in the picture in front of him, there was only one thing wrong with the picture he saw before him. Her hair, it had to down.

Her eyes widened as he bent forward and pulled the clip from her hair. Her breath quickened and he watched her eyes follow him as he stroked her hair over her shoulders, pulling several strands down her breasts.

When he scraped the hair clip over one of her nipples, her back arched off the bed, her lips falling apart on a startled gasp. The sight of her stunningly erect nipples reminded him of his own arousal. However he was too intoxicated by her reposes not to think about his own frustrations.

He scraped the clip over her other nipple, loving the way her suddenly expanded lungs thrust both her breasts up towards him.

"You like that." He said as he did it again. The only answer she could give him was a series of moans.

Finally the torment became his own, and he threw the clip away moving his hands with rough caresses over her swollen breasts, his head dipped to take her mouth with a kiss as wild as he was. His lips crushed hers, then drove them apart, his tongue sliding deep, then deeper still.

It wasn't nearly enough, his hands pulled her legs apart and before his brain could catch up with his body he was between her thighs pushing into her, groaning as her flesh encased his, its soft slickness enveloping his aching hardness.

Her arms might have been held above her head by him but her legs were free to wrap high around his back. Her bottom lifted with it, the angle of her body taking his in even deeper. He slowed his rhythm, trying desperately to wait for her. But when she started squeezing him with delicious little movements of her muscles, his body gave up, shuddering with the force of his release. For a second his make ego threatened to spoil his ecstasy, then he heard her cry out his name and felt her flesh tighten around him like a vice.

Randy looked down at her to see what his lovemaking had done to her. Her eyes closed, lips open, panting softly. Her legs slipped from around his waist with a long, voluptuous sigh, and her eyelids fluttered open.

"I'm sorry I was so quick. I don't think that's ever happened to me before."

"You weren't."

Randy slipped from her and laid beside her pulling the covers over both their exhausted bodies. Rae snuggled against him and listened to his breathing. Everything felt so right to her, if even though it was a little rough, it just all felt right to be here with Randy's arms wrapped around her and before she knew it she had whispered those three little words to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing and i hope you all are ready for a very bumpy ride in the story, if not you better get prepared.

* * *

Chapter 20

For the next week Rae and Randy spent most of their time making love weather it be in their bed, the shower, the floor, and the a couple nights ago on the kitchen table. She felt so alive for the first time in a long time; the only other time that she could remember feeling this way was when she and Dave were together, there was a guy she hadn't thought of in the past week. _I wonder how he's doing? Maybe I should call and check on him the last time I talked to Mel she said he was acting weird. Probably under a lot of stress with work._ Rae rolled over and stood from the bed.

"Where are you going too?" Randy asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm going to take a shower then try and give Dave a call I have some things that I need to go over with him and I thought I should get it done before you get up and a wake God knows when that happens I won't be able to move from the bed."

"You know you like it."

"I never said I didn't." Rae smiled shutting the bathroom door behind her.

_No wonder Dave always acted tired when he was with her, that woman can go all night. _Randy laughed as he stretched out in the bed then stood grabbing his tack pants from the night before we walked down stairs to start breakfast.

Randy grabbed her bags from the trunk of the car and followed her into the hotel they were staying at for the next couple days. Since her doctor wasn't sure that flying would be a good idea Randy drove them, and unfortunately for Randy the doctor also said that they needed to slow down on the sex for a while seeing as it might throw her into labor.

Once they were checked in their room they headed down to the pool where almost everyone was goofing off in the pool.

"Hey Rae." Steph greeted her with a hug. "You're not swimming?"

"No I'm supposed to do anything fun until the baby's born." Randy came up behind her placing his hand on her back.

"Well we were allowed to do one fun thing but the doctor took that away too."

"You poor baby." Rae walked over and sat in one of the chairs beside Trish. "So what's going?"

"Not much just waiting for a couple more people to show then. We arraigned for the hotel to have a cookout and just chill for the next couple days." Steph answered. "Have you talked to Dave; no one's been able to get a hold of him so we don't know if he's going to show up."

"I talked to him yesterday to let him know that I would be here and I wanted to get together and go over his schedule for the trip. He said he should be here today but it probably won't be until later in the day."

"So tell us, Rae how long have you and Randy been together?" Trish asked turning to face her. "I have to say I was shocked to hear that you are carrying his baby I always thought there was some kind of fling going on with you and Dave."

Rae felt sick again at hearing what Trish thought.

"Rae's not that type of girl; she's too sweet and innocent to sleep with a married man." She heard one of the other girls say.

_I wish that were true._ Rae thought and looked over at Steph who gave her a sympatric smile and changed the subject to placing bets on which guy look hotter in his swim trunks.

Dave showed up quite some time later and joined in on the pool games, acting as if Rae didn't exist to him. He didn't look at her, or talk to her, or go near her and it really started to bother Rae however she put up with the cold shoulder act from him because she was having fun talking with the girls and going over baby names and nursery themes.

Towards the end of the evening after most of the people had decided to turn in for the night and pick back up the next day, Rae was really upset that Dave hadn't even looked her way. She stood from her chair and walked over to where him, Randy, Paul and a few other guys sat talking she placed her hands on Randy's shoulders.

"You okay baby?" he asked looking up at her seeing that she was a little pale.

"Yeah I'm just tired." She bent and kissed his lips. "I'm going to head on up and go to bed, just be quite when you come in okay." Randy nodded and kissed her lips once more and when she straightened he placed a kiss on her growing belly. She nodded to everyone else and walked out in the hall hearing them toss jokes on how soft Randy was becoming.

Over the next two days Dave still hadn't spoke to her, though he asked Steph and Paul about her every chance he got.

"Look man I don't why you're so pissed at Rae, she didn't do anything but love you while you were married. She stayed with you and listened to all your lies of how you were going to leave Mel to be with her. Then when you decided that you wanted to stay with Mel and you kicked Rae to the curb and she was fine with that she walked away and let you keep your marriage. She didn't do what most girls would have done in the situation, they would have went running to any TV camera that would listen." Paul pulled the car to a stop out front of the arena. "So what are you pissed off because she's with Randy, if so you need to stop acting like you're two and be a grown ass man. You should have known she wouldn't be single forever. Shit if I wasn't married I would have jumped on her too."

"It's not that she's with someone else." Dave paused as they got out of the car. "It's that she's with someone she doesn't lone and the fact that's she lying to me."

"What could she be lying to you about?"

"I'm not sure but I can tell when she's hiding something from me, her eyes get clouded over when she talks to the person she's hiding something from and when she talks to me that's how her eyes get."

"Maybe she's hiding the fact that she still loves you because she knows in useless to bring out, seeing as how you don't return the feelings."

"I don't think that's it. I really think it has something to do with the baby that she's carrying."

"Dave you can't possibly think that it's your baby. I thought you said that you were always careful with her."

"I was but…"

"But what?"

"Before I left her the last time she found out that she was pregnant."

"And you left her anyway?" Paul practically yelled. "I can't believe you man."

"I know I was stupid but like you said I'm married and I couldn't leave my wife and daughters Paul. I called Rae a couple days later and she said that she lost the baby. But then a few weeks later she's all of sudden pregnant with Randy's baby and then she moves in with him. I'm telling you something is going on with them two."

"You know no matter what you find out it doesn't matter because you're never going to leave Mel and your girls like you just said so you better just let it go." Paul said as they entered the building. "And if you have any feeling left for Rae, which I know you do by the way you're avoiding her, you better just keep avoiding her. Because if you fuck with her heart again now that she's somewhat happy with Randy and pregnant I'm going to fuck you up. You know I think of her like my little sister and I would hate to have to hurt you because you don't know how to keep your pants up."

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I have no plans on hurting Rae again ever. If she's happy with Randy then I'm just going to let it go. But if I find out that the baby she is carrying she's going to have to answer the questions I have for her weather you and anyone else like it."

"I can respect that." Paul nodded. "Now let's go out there and entertain those people that paid good money to see us."

Later that night after the show Rea old Randy to go out with the guys to a club and she would get ride back to the hotel with one of the girls. Reluctantly Randy took off with John.

Rae walked around backstage for a few minutes then headed to the back door to wait for the girls to finish up.

Dave walked outside of the arena after deciding that he really didn't need to go act stupid with the rest of the guys. He nodded goodbye to the guard by the back door and started towards his rental car, catching Rae sitting on the small wall to the right of him. He stopped and looked over at her, her stomach was stretched and the low cut shirts that she wore didn't do much to hide the fact that she was expecting.

_Why didn't I just leave Mel?_ Dave shook his head and walked over to Rae.

"What are you doing sitting out here by yourself?"

"Waiting for the girls to finish up in there so I can head back to the hotel." Rae said as she turned her head towards him. "I didn't think you were talking to me?"

"I'm sorry about that Rae, I just have something on my mind and I shouldn't have taken it out on you like that."

"It's okay."

"So why are you waiting for the girls, I figured you and Randy would have done headed back."

"No I told him to go out and have a little fun tonight. He really hasn't been out much since the baby came about."

"I think you might be waiting for a while."

"Why is that?" Rae turned her head to the direction Dave pointed to just in time to see Trish's car pull out of the parking lot. _Just my luck._ Rae laughed. "Well it is a nice night for a walk."

"You can't even think that I'm going to let you walk back to the hotel, when you're supposed to be on bed rest. Randy and Paul will kick my ass if you go into labor because I let you walk back to the hotel." Dave held his hand out to her and helped her to stand. "Come on I'll give you a ride. I've got a rental over here." Rae walked beside Dave over to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and helped her in the car.

"I remember when Mel was carrying our girls, she couldn't get in or out of the car by herself, and she hated every bit of it. And she wouldn't have been caught wearing anything like what you wear. She always wore those big maternity clothes and she complained everyday that she was too fat and that she couldn't see her feet and the only thing I could was laugh at her."

"Yeah I'm starting to feel the same way, but Randy loves me in these clothes and when I start to feel like that he's right there to tell me I'm the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on." Dave smiled as he started the car.

"That only worked for me for about five minutes."

The whole way to the hotel they talked about the girls and the baby kind of like old times. When they got to the hotel Dave helped her out of the car then they walked in the hotel.

"I was going to see if you wanted to sit in the bar with me but seeing as how the bar is closed, so why don't you come up to my room and we can finish this little catch up session." Dave said as they stopped in the lobby.

"Umm, I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not, all I want to do is talk, like we used to do Rae. I don't have some kind of hidden plan behind all of this."

"I'm really tired I think I should just go up to bed. Thanks for the ride." Rae smiled then turned and walked down the hall and around the corner to her room. Standing outside the door she began searching her pockets for her key card then remembering that Randy had forgotten to give it to her. _Damn it! Now what am I going to do? _Rae thought for a minute then turned and walked back down the hall and stopped in front of Dave's door. _I can't believe I'm going to do this. I can control myself, I have a great man who loves and who is not married._ With that in mind Rae raised her hand and knocked on the door in front of her.

The door opened and Dave stood there with a shocked look on his face.

"I thought you were going to bed?"

"I was but lame brain Randy forgot to give the key to the room. So do you mind if we finish our talk?"

"I don't know Rae I'm pretty tired I was just about to go to bed."

"Yeah right." Rae looked at her watch. "You're going to bed at eleven fifteen at night, I don't think so. Please Dave if not I'm going to have to stand out here in the hall and we both know that if I tell Randy we wouldn't let me in he'll kick your ass, remember I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"Okay you got me there." Dave opened the door letting Rae step in the room. "Did you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked as she sat on the couch.

"No I'm fine, if I could just get these shoes off. Why in the hell did I wear heels tonight anyway?"

Dave knelt in front of her picking up her foot. "Here let me help you, I would hate for you to catch me laughing at you trying to do this yourself with your big belly."

"Watch it Mister." Dave smiled and pulled her shoes off setting them beside the couch on the floor. "So how far along are you?"

"Almost five months. The time has just flown by."

"So are you two going to find out what you're having?" he asked sitting on the couch beside her.

"I want to, but I'm not sure how Randy feels about it."

"I couldn't stand the wait I had to know what Mel was having." Dave paused and looked at the floor. "I still wish she hadn't gotten her tubes tied I really wanted to try for that boy."

"I didn't know she had her tubes tied."

"Yeah she had it done a couple years ago when I started talking about having another baby. I guess that was her way of telling me she was done no matter what I wanted."

"I'm sorry I never knew that."

"Yeah well it's no big deal I guess I really don't need to be having anymore kids right now. I mean my marriage is falling apart, still."

"I thought you and Mel had worked everything out and were fine."

"We were for the first two months then everything went back to the way it was." Dave stood form the couch and walked over to the refrigerator.

"Dave, is everything okay with you?"

"What do you mean?" he pulled two bottles of water out and walked back over to her handing her one.

"I called the house a couple times and talked to Mel and the girls and they said that you were acting weird. That all you do was walk around like you were in a daze and you hardly talk. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No I'm fine." Dave answered, Rae knew he was lying.

"Dave you can talk to me about anything remember."

"What do you want me to say Rae?" Dave looked at her. "Do you want me to say that I was idiot for leaving you to have my marriage fail again? That I feel so guilty about you loosing the baby that I don't sleep at night half the time? Or that I'm still so in love with you the only way that I can fuck my wife is if I picture her being you? And every time that I see you with Randy, or hear of the two of you I want to hit a wall? That every time I look at you I want to take you in my arms throw you on the closet bed there is and make love to you until you can't walk? Is that what you want to hear?"

Rae looked at him shocked by what he had just said to her. "Do you mean all of that?"

"I don't say things I don't mean Rae, you should know that."

"Can I be honest with you Dave?" he nodded his head in response. "The real reason that I didn't want to come in here with you is because I don't think that I can trust myself to be alone with you. The feelings that I had for you, I thought that they would go away if I got with Randy but they haven't they have only gotten stronger. And I'm not sure that they'll ever go away."

Dave leaned towards her a little bit. "Can I be honest with you?" Rae nodded, afraid that her voice wouldn't work with the look that he was given her. "The only thing that has been on my mind since you walked in that door is tasting your lips against mine." Rae couldn't speak and she watched as his tilted towards her, slowly her eyes closed and Dave pressed his lips to hers.

Her brain was telling her to stop the kiss, but her body had other plans, her lips instantly went soft under his parting in as an invitation that was as old as time, he accepted the deepening of the kiss with alacrity. His tongue slipped between her lips and slid along her. His lips and tongue explored her with such effective mastery, she moaned in pure pleasure. He made a sound low in his throat that sent shivers throughout her body, and pushing her back against the couch, bringing his hands under her grabbing her bottom, bringing her into intimate contact with his lower half. She felt his rigid length hard against her thigh. Her brain was now screaming at her to put a stop to this, but she was too busy being devoured by an expert kisser and loving it.

Suddenly they were tumbling off the sofa with her landing on top of Dave straddling Dave, the contact was so much for her she clamped her lips shut on a tiny whimper, but it escaped despite the fact.

"Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Dave carefully flipped them over.

"Open your eyes Rae." He demanded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered opening her eyes.

"Why?"

Her gaze slipped to his lips. "For kissing you."

"But I kissed you."

But she invited so much more; she was the one to open her mouth to him.

"You want me." She didn't respond. "I want you too." He moved against her, making her more aware of just how much. Her cheeks turned a little pink. "Since when are you shy?" He laughed and then his mouth lowered over hers. This time, it was he that demanded entry to her mouth with his tongue. The kiss was incendiary, burning her sense of reality to ashes around her.

He traced the curves of her face and neck with barely there finger tips. But when he reached her breast, his touch changed, growing more insistent and he cupped her soft curves possessively through the thin fabric of her shirt. It was so intimate; she shuddered from the impact while he growled his approval of her braless state. He began to knead her with a knowing finesse that made her ache in her most private place.

She needed to touch him, wanted to feel his skin with no barriers between them. She yanked his shirt out of his jeans so she could get her hands under it. His skin was hotter then she expected, emanating warmth that made her fingertips burn deliciously. She touched everywhere she could reach, exploring his tight body with hungry passion. She was only vaguely aware of him unbuttoning the front of her shirt and peeling it back. She noticed when his hand touched her bare skin though. Her whole awareness was consumed with the feel of his hands of her bare flesh, as her nipples hardened almost painfully and small goose bumps broke out on her flesh.

He kissed along her jaw and down her neck. "You're so soft and so delicious, Rae."

Her only response was another soulful whimper as his mouth found her breast and then a scream as he began to suck on her. Her hands fell to her sides, thudding against the carpet.

"Oh Dave I've missed this so much. My whole body is buzzing again it's like a bee sting."

He laughed, pulling his mouth from her nipple. "I will gladly sting you and drink your nectar with my tongue."

The erotic words sent shivers through her body and she moaned. He smiled and went back to sucking her tenderized flesh.

She wasn't sure when he had moved his hand underneath her skirt, until she felt his fingertips trespass the top of her panties, touching her and then slipping between her swollen lips to caress her sweetest spot. It was like a rocket exploding inside her and she screamed as her body bowed with unbearable pleasure.

"Let me feel your pleasure." She stared at him, her body convulsing as his fingers continued their ministrations.

_What am I doing?_ Her thoughts splintered as one fingertip barely slipped inside her and he pressed the heel of his hand against her clitoris, bringing her to her climax.

Her body convulsed as she screamed out, he kissed her lips quieting her cries. Then it was like a bomb going off inside her head and she realized what she was doing. She pushed against his chest and removed his hand from her jeans then sat up against the couch.

"We can't do this Dave?" she pulled her knees up to her. "You're still married and I'm carrying Randy's baby, I can't and won't hurt him like that." Rae stood from the floor, fixed her clothes then started to the door. "I'm sorry Dave." Then she walked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rae walked out in the hall way and began walking down the hall to her room, when she reached her room Randy was just coming out of their room with a worried look on his face.

"Rae where have you been? I tired calling the room to check on you, then I realized that I didn't give you the key so I came looking for you." Randy grabbed Rae and pulled her tight against him. "I went and talked to the girls and they said they hadn't seen you since the show."

"I missed the girls, but Dave was still at the arena so he gave me a ride back here and when I noticed that I didn't have the key he let me stay with him." Rae explained.

"Is everything okay? You seem kind of upset." Randy noticed the pale color of her skin.

"We need to talk Randy." He nodded his head and turned back to their room door.

Once inside the room Rae pulled Randy over to eh couch holding his hands in her they sat and Randy watched Rae play with the palms of his hands as if she were nervous to talk to him.

_Something happened between her and Dave I just know it._

"Randy you know that I love you and that I would never lie to you or intentionally hurt you." Rae paused and continued to look at his hands. "With that said when I went to Dave's room tonight things got out of hand. We started talking and he confessed his feelings for me and then kissed me and one thing led to another." Randy felt tears hit the palm of his hand.

"Did the two of you have sex?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"No I stopped it just before it got that far," Rae cried. It broke Randy's heart to watch his girl cry in front of him like she was, removing his hands from hers he pulled her to him and let her cry into his chest as he ran his hands through her hair and over her back. "I'm so sorry Randy. I swear I never meant to do anything with him."

"Shh, baby its okay. I know that you didn't go to his room for anything," he kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad that you stop before anything serious could happen."

"You're not mad." Rae looked up.

Randy shook his head with a half smile. "I'm not mad at you sweetie. I'm mad at Dave, because he never should have taken advantage of you like that."

"Randy please don't say anything to Dave about what happened it's just as much my fault as it is his."

Using his thumb he brushed the tears from her face then kissed her lips. "I have an idea," he whispered against her lips. "What do you say I strip you out of these clothes and do what I came back here to do?" Rae smiled at him then pushed his lips back to hers. "I guess I can take that as a yes." Randy moved his lips back to hers as she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth, hot and demanding, reminding her of his taste and scent. She desperately wanted this, wanted to prove to him that he was the one that she truly loved.

When he lifted his head and looked down at her she was devastated by his intensity. His face was taut with emotion and feelings he was trying desperately hard to control. When he bent to her again there was a dangerous hunger in his invasion, a mind-numbing ardour that enveloped her in its thrall.

"I have to keep reminding myself that you're pregnant, because I don't want to hurt you." He moved her shirt from her shoulder and lapped at the bare skin with his tongue.

"You could never hurt me." She protested, parting the neckline of his shirt and pressing her face against his hot skin. There was a film of moisture on his chest and she allowed herself to taste it, loving the wet his flesh tensed at the intimate brush of her tongue.

"Oh God." Randy muttered, as he pulled her shirt over her head to reveal the skimpy bra she wore underneath it. Two round cups of cream lace barely contained the rounded breasts that were spilling out from them.

"Randy…" His name was s heady sound on her lips. Hearing her use it in that seductive way was like drowning in sensation. His body stiffened automatically, and he thought she had no idea what she was doing to him. The swollen muscle between his legs was becoming a constant ache.

He found the fastener that secured the flimsy bra and dealt with it. Then, urging her back against the cushions, he positioned himself beside her. He didn't lie over her, although he wanted, he didn't want to hurt her or the baby.

Even so he couldn't prevent himself form caressing her breasts, from lowering his head and taking one sensitive nipple into his mouth. She moaned softly, her pulse palpitation beneath his fingers, her hands reaching for him in must acceptance of her own needs. Her hands probed inside his shirt, twining in the hair that grew longer at the nape of his neck. She was eager, he realized. She moved against him and he was sure she must feel his taut maleness against her hip. Her response, her willingness, was making him want to move faster than he intended, and when her legs parted he couldn't prevent his thigh from pushing urgently between her legs.

"Rae." He groaned, one hand sliding down to cup her bottom, moving beneath her skirt to find the soft skin at the top of her legs. She arched against his hand, and that almost drove him crazy. He wanted to be inside her so bad, to feel her taut muscles urging him on. As if her head wasn't spinning enough and her breathing was unregulated, he slipped his flingers partway into her. She trailed her hand down his chest to the waistband of his trousers. His shirt was half open anyway, and she completed the task. The buckle on his belt presented the next obstacle, but when she would have loosened it his hand stopped her.

"Wait." His voice was hoarse, and she realized he was no more immune to her explorations then she was to his. "I don't think you understand what you're doing to me. I'm not made of stone, Rae."

"Neither am I," She said, kissing his chest. "I want you now Randy. Every time that you touch me, I want you to make love to me."

"I will baby, but not here on the couch." He stood lifting her in his arms.

"I'm not heavy?"

"No, and you never will be." He crossed the room, pushed open the doors to the huge master bedroom.

Randy laid Rae on the bed, with no lights and just the moon shining through the long oriel windows, its pale light adding to her beauty. Randy lay down beside her she turned eagerly towards him. He was gentle now, even though she sensed the urgency underlying his touch. Her skirt had been pushed up to her waist and she had no clue where her bra was. But all thoughts were pushed out of her head when he bent to nibble at the creamy fullness of her breasts.

Releasing one plump nipple, he allowed his tongue to trail a sensuous path fro her breast to her navel. She quivered as he used his teeth to pull her lacy scrap of underwear away, and fairly bucked against him when he replaced his probing fingers with his tongue. Her breathing quickened in response. She climaxed moments later, and he stifled her cry beneath the hungry pressure of him mouth. It pleased him enormously that she was so responsive, and this time when she reached for his buckle he didn't stop her. It took all his self-control not to lose it completely when she took his thick shaft into her hands. But he wanted to be inside her when he found his own release, although she protested, he drew away to tear off his shirt and push his dress pants down his legs.

Then he was beside her again, satisfying her impatience and his own by positioning himself above her, her legs parting willingly when he straddled her.

"Have I told you that you're so damn sexy?" he breathed, and she felt the heat of his erection nudging her wet core.

He entered her in one almost smooth thrust, Rae hadn't been prepared for the pain after the gentleness of his mouth, she tried to stifle her moan of anguish against his throat, but it escaped anyway.

"No." she protested when he withdrew. "Please don't stop."

"Baby I don't want to hurt you, and by the look on your face I have done just that."

"Just a little," she pulled his head back to hers. "I'm just a little sensitive that happens when you pregnant. I promise it doesn't hurt that much and I'm almost sure it won't hurt again." She kissed his lips. "Do you still want me?"

"Of course I still want you Rae; I just don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Rae said firmly, bringing herself up on her elbows and drawing his hands to her breasts.

"God, Rae." His mouth possessed her with the utmost tenderness.

Her fingers stroked his swollen erection. "You can't stop now Randy, you and I both know it."

He spread her legs and eased into her, using his lips and his tongue to relieve any pain she might feel, she received him easily, her body slick and damp from her exertions. Randy was blown away again by this woman, she was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman and the muscles in his gut tightened when they felt her willing response.

Rae was equally moved, she welcomed his heat and the fullness his body created. But she was unprepared for the feelings that surfaced when he withdrew partway before pushing into her again, feelings she's had only once before in her life, only they were deeper and stronger, causing a wave of expectation to sweep through her abdomen and up her spine until she felt as if she was tingling all over.

She lifted her legs and wound them around his hips, holding him inside her. Randy took a studying breath, trying to control the urge to quicken his pace, but it wasn't as easy task when he could feel the rippling wave of her orgasm tightening her muscles around him.

His body throbbed with the need for his own release, giving in; he quickened his pace and spilled himself inside her.

Without a word he slipped from her, laid beside her pulling her against him brushing her sweat drenched hair from her face and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Randy."

"Do you really mean that Rae?"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean. I love you more then I have ever loved anyone before and I can't tell you how happy I am that we are going to raise this baby together, as it should be."

Randy placed his hand on her bare stomach. "Rae I really think that you need to tell Dave the truth about the baby and let him decide if he wants to be apart of its life. I don't feel right about lying to him." He paused. "What are you going to tell people if the baby looks like Dave?"

"I don't know Randy. We'll deal with that when we cross that bridge. I really don't want to talk about this right now. All I want to do is lay here in your arms and feel safe and loved."

"Okay." Randy kissed her forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Randy stood outside of Dave's door the following night. Not being to get the thought of his hands all over Rae, the thinking that it was intentional that he asked her to his room. Then after talking with Trish and finding out that Dave had told them to go on ahead that Rae had decided to go with Randy, he really knew he had planed the whole thing and that pissed him off even more.

Dave opened the door right before Randy could knock.

"Hey what's up?" Dave asked surprised to see Randy standing in front of him.

"We need to talk, do you mind if I come on?" Dave opened the door curious of what he could want to talk about. "I'm going to get straight to the point. I want you to stay away from Rae, I know that she's your PA and that's fine just keep all your talks about business and if there are any meetings with the two of you I want to present."

Dave shut the door and turned toward Randy. "I see that you found out about last night." He crossed the room to stand in front of Randy. "Do you not trust Rae anymore?"

"It's not Rae that I don't trust, it's you. You planned everything last night; you told Trish that Rae went out with me when you knew damn well that Rae was still there waiting for them to give her a ride. I never thought that you stoop that low just to sleep with my girlfriend."

"Randy it's not just that you don't trust me. You know that you're just back up; you know that Rae loves me and she always will love me. You're just the guy that was there at the right time." Randy hated the look on Dave's face; he had never seen this side of Dave before he wasn't sure that anyone had ever seen this side of Dave before.

"Why do you want to hurt Rae so much? Every time she starts to get over you there you are again filling her head full of lies and promises of leaving your wife that you never intend to keep. Remember your wife Mel, isn't she enough for you. What would she have to say if she found out that you have been seducing your PA and her best friend?"

"Randy you and I both know that you would never tell Mel about Rae and me because you know how much stress that would put on Rae and with the baby that is the last thing that you want to happen."

"I might not but last night after Rae told me about what happened, she told me that she was going to call Mel and meet her somewhere and tell her everything that has gone on between the two of you. I talked her out of at least until the baby is born but after that I hope she does tell Mel what happened, maybe then she will finally see you for who you really are."

"Rae won't ever tell Mel about us, she values her friendship too much."

"The only reason I came here was to tell you to stay away from her, I've said that so I'm leaving before something is said that will be regretted later." Randy turned to walk out of the room.

"Like what?" he turned back to Dave leaving the door half open. "What would you say that you would regret later?"

"Do you really want to know?" Dave nodded his head. "I would say that you're an arrogant asshole, who runs away every time you start to have strong feelings for some one like your wife or Rae." Randy's voice was beginning to climb. "I would also say that you're a cowered and that's why you left Rae when you found out abut the baby not even going over and tell her face to face that you were leaving her you just called her on the phone."

"She couldn't have been too upset about my leaving her, since she met you a few days later and got pregnant by you. Just like the little slut she is fucking a married man then going off and fucking his friend." Randy could no longer contain himself lounging across the room letting his fist connect with Dave's face starting an all out brawl.

Rae walked out of the hotel room into the hallway and down towards the elevators, hoping that Randy hadn't gotten to far she had no clue where he was, he just got out of bed and left without saying anything to her about where is was going. Stopping in front of the elevators she waited for the doors to open.

"Hey beautiful." Paul greeted as he waked up beside her. "What are you doing out of bed? I told Randy he would have to tie you in the bed to keep you there."

"Yeah I know I just can't stand to lie around all day, besides I haven't been out of for the past five hours I think I'm entitled to get up and walk around the hotel." Rae laughed. "Hey have you seen Randy?" As if on cue Rae and Paul turned there heads at the sound of a table being smashed followed by a bunch of yelling.

Paul and Rae walked towards the sound of the yelling stepping inside Dave's room to find Randy and Dave exchanging blows. Paul jumped in the middle trying to push the two apart Rae stepped back out of the room and yelled at a handful of guys at the end the hall to come help.

Rae stayed back by the door watching the men tear Randy and Dave apart, not succeeding the first couple of tries but finally pulling them off of each other and holding them back, while they continued to yell at each other.

"Stop it!" Rae yelled as she moved further in the room. "Just stop it now. I can't believe you two, look at you. I never thought I would see this."

"You should have known this would happen Rae, after all you fucked me then went behind my back and fucked my friend." Dave snapped at her.

"Don't talk her like that. I'm not going to stand here let you talk to her like at." Paul stood in front of Dave.

"Yeah so I slept with you, you left me remember. So I acted on feelings that I had for Randy." Rae paused and looking from Randy to Dave. "So I guess that makes me the biggest slut there is doesn't it. But you no better then me Dave, you're married and you slept with me."

"You know what this whole thing, you working for me, it's not going to work anymore. So why don't you and your boyfriend go and live a happy life raising that bastard of a kid you're carrying." Every guy in the room jumped for Dave, but Rae stopped them walking over and standing in front of him.

"You will not talk about my child that way, you can say all you want about me but I will not stand by and let you talk about our unborn child like that." Rae paused noting the look of Dave's face turn from anger to confusion. "That's right this baby that I'm carrying isn't Randy's it's your baby. I never lost the baby; I just said that so you feel so guilty about leaving me pregnant. When I told Randy about he said that I could tell everyone that the baby was his so people wouldn't talk about me. Un like you Randy really does care about me and my feelings. And if you don't want me to work for that's fine, I really didn't like working for a sexiest pig like you." Rae turned and walked out of the room.

She only made it about four steps from Dave's door when she felt this pain shoot through her abdomen stopping her in her tracks. Randy came up behind her seeing that something was wrong.

"Paul!" he yelled when he seen tears in Rae's eyes. "I need you to take us to the hospital now." Paul appeared in the hall and ran to grab the elevator doors as Randy carried Rae over to them.

Fifteen minutes later Rae was wheeled into the hospital emergency room with Randy beside her holding her hand and telling her that everything would okay as the doctors examined her and assisted the problem.

"She's in labor and if they don't get it to stop and soon she's going to delivery the baby." Randy explained to the waiting room full of people, including Dave, waiting to hear any news.

"But it's too soon isn't there anything they can do to stop it?" Steph asked holding on to Paul's hand.

"They have given her every thing they can, they got it slowed a little but enough and the doctors aren't sure if they can get it stopped." Dave sat in one of the chairs and ran a hand over his face the guilt flooding his body. "The doctors aren't sure if they can save him. If she delivers now there is no way that he will survive."

"You can't think like that you have to think positively." Steph grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know Rae and you and if this baby is anything like the two of you he'll pull through. I have faith in the doctors that they will stop the labor and Rae and the baby will both be okay."

"I need to get back in there, I just wanted to come out here and let you guys know what's going on."

"You let Rae know that you're all out here praying for her and the baby."

Randy stood outside of Rae's hospital room he took a deep breath but before he could open the door Dave came up to him.

"Randy, I know this probably isn't the best time but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything that I said to you and Rae."

"Don't worry about it, things were said, don't worry about it. But I don't think it's me that you need to say that to."

"I really don't think I should go in there I'm the one that has put her. I upset her so much; I never should have spoken to her that way I don't know what came over me."

"Dave I think you need to go in there and tell her yourself. This is your baby and you need to be with her just as much as I do. Come on let's go." Walking in he saw Rae lying on her side facing the door with monitors and IV's hooked up to her.

"How you doing?" Randy whispered.

"I'm scared." Rae answered.

Dave looked around the room at the monitors and noticing one that was monitoring the baby's heart rate. "I always loved that sound. Every time I went to the doctors with Mel asked them to let me listen for a few minutes. It was always so comforting to me just knowing that my baby was there and everything was okay." Dave looked back at Rae. "I'm so sorry Rae I never meant the things that I said I was just so mad and angry, I never should have said those things and upset you like this."

"Dave this isn't your fault please don't blame yourself for any of this. This is just something that has happened it could have happened even if I was by myself at home."

"But I upset you and that's what caused all of this, I swear Rae if anything happens to our baby I will never forgive myself."

"The only thing that I want you do right now is go talk to your wife and explain to her everything that has happened. If this baby looks anything like then she's going to know and its better that you tell her before she sees the baby."

"I will I promise."

Randy walked up beside her and took hold of her hand. Just then one of the monitors started to go off and Rae was in pain. "What's wrong?" Just then the door opened a nurse ran in.

"What's going on?" He asked the nurse.

"I'm going to get the doctor." The nurse ran back out of the room.

"The contractions haven't stopped." Rae told him as he took her hand.

"Its okay baby just stay calm okay the doctors coming."

The doctor walked in and examined Rae.

"The medication that we have been giving aren't stopping the contractions and she's is dilated too much now she's going to have to delivery the baby." The doctor explained.

"What? It's too soon he won't survive." Rae cried.

"It's okay we'll put him in an incubator and it'll be just like he's still in you and with proper watch and care he has a good chance but we have to deliver him now if we want the chance to stay the same."

Dave ran a hand over Rae's forehead. "It'll be okay sweetie the doctors will do whatever they have to make sure he's okay."

Forty minutes later Rae gave birth to their baby boy the nurses rushed him out of the room and into the waiting incubator and down to the NICU. Rae looked up at Dave and squeezed his hand.

"Please go with him Dave I don't want him to be alone." Rae said exhausted. Dave nodded squeezing her hand then walked out of the room and down the hall with their son.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Dave followed the nurses and his son in the NICU and watched as the doctors began hooking him up to monitors and sticking him with needles. Slowly he peered inside the clear incubator and saw his son, he was so tiny and his skin was almost see through he could see the tiny lungs slightly move and his heart beating. The blue veins were visible through his skin and he couldn't have weighed anymore then a pound he could fit in the palm of Dave's hand he was sure of it. The doctor's worked constantly checking him over deciding on what to do and how to care for the tiny baby in front of them. A half hour later one nurse turn to Dave and motioned for him to come closer, Dave stepped up and saw they had gaze over his eyes and a breathing tube down his throat, he had little tubes going into his arms and legs he looked so helpless and Dave wished there was something that he could do. If there was any way that he could change spots with his son would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Sir, your son is a little less than one pound and is nine inches long. As you can see his skin is transparent because of this we had to put gauze over his eyes because of the bright lights. We are giving him fluids through the IV and we are monitoring his heart rate which so far is staying in the range that we like to see it. Now he is having trouble breathing on his own which isn't uncommon with premature birth, so we had to put a tube down his throat to help him breath better. All in all he is doing well. Now he has to stay in the incubator to help him finish developing but you can touch him through here." The nurse pointed to the hand sized holes in the side of the clear box that held his son. "You and your wife can come in here anytime and see your son if there is any one else that you want to see him they can come to window and look in but because germs we like to keep company limited to just parents in the room. We will keep you updated on his progress every time we check him, we check babies every hour and there is always a doctor and nurses in here in case of any problems." Dave nodded his head. "Have you decided on a name for him yet?"

"No not yet we thought we thought we still had time to pick one out." Dave answered softly.

"That's okay; we'll just put his last name on his crib card until you guys decided on one." The nurse wrote his last name on the card and stuck it on the side. "I'll be at the desk if you need anything else."

"Umm I need to check on his mother if she's ready to come see him can she? Also her boyfriend is going to want to come back and be with her I hope that's okay"

"Of course."

Dave looked at his son one more time then walked out of the room and back to Rae's room. She was lying in bed with her eyes closed with Randy sitting on one side of the bed holding her hand, and IV had been removed along with the other monitors and was wearing a pair a yoga pants and tee shirt. Dave walked over and sat on the edge of the bed Rae opened her eyes and looked at Dave. She was tired and worried about their son.

"Is he okay?" She asked her voice thick with sleep.

"Yeah he's as good as they expect right now, they have him an incubator hooked up to monitors and IV's. He's lungs aren't completely developed yet so they have a tube down his throat helping him to breath and his heart rate is pretty good. He's so tiny the nurse said he is a little less than one pound and nine inches long." Rae smiled at the news. _At least he's alive._ "We need to pick out a name for him."

"I haven't even thought of a name yet." Rae ran a hand over her face.

"Do you want to go see him baby girl? Maybe once you see him you can pick out a name" Rae nodded her head. Dave and Randy stood and took her hands helping her to stand, once she was up off the bed Randy slide his arm around her waist and they walked down the hallway together.

Once inside the room Rae looked around at the other parents hovering over their babies enclosed in the clear boxes some had their eyes closed preying that their baby would get better, some were crying and some were just watching for any sign that there baby was getting better. Dave walked Rae up to the box that held their son; Rae peered inside and saw her son for the first time. She laid her hand onto of the incubator and watched as his tiny chest rose and fell with every breath that the machine pumped into him. She laid her head against Randy's chest and let tears fall; Randy held her close to him and ran a hand over her back.

"He's going to pull through Rae, he's a fighter just like you." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"He's so tiny and fragile." She cried.

"I know baby but at least he is alive. The doctors and nurse are doing everything can to help him finish developing so he'll be healthy."

An elder looking nurse with thick glasses walked over with a rocking chair. "Here sweetie why don't you sit here and take it easy." Rae smiled through her tear stained cheeks and sat in the chair looking at her son. The walked to the other side of the incubator and checking his vitals and the IV drip wrote a few things down on a chart in her hand then looked back up at Dave, Randy and Rae. "There's no change so far but we normally don't see a change until they've been here for a few weeks, so don't worry. Now if you guys need anything including food or anything like that just let me or one of the other nurses know and we can get it for you." Rae nodded not taking her eyes off her baby and the nurse walked off to check on the next baby.

"Have you talked to Mel yet?" Rae asked a few seconds later.

"No, I was wanting until I found out this little guy first."

"Why don't you go call her now? If you don't you know you never will. If you want why don't you have her bring the girls here I want them to him before something happens, and that way you can tell her face to face instead of over the phone." Rae's voice was shaky.

"Nothing is going to happen to him expect that he is going to be better and go home." Dave kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back."

After Dave left the room Rae leaned forward in her chair and slowly reached her hand through one of the holes and lightly brushed her fingers over the top of his head.

"Hey little guy it's me your mommy. Your daddy went to go get your big sisters so they could see you." Rae wiped a tear away from her eye. "Today's been a though day hasn't it for you and me both. But I promise it's only going to get better from here on out, you just have to finish developing those lungs so you can breath on your own them mommy will take you home." Rae laid her finger inside his hand. "You're a strong little guy aren't you and very determined, you wanted to come into this world today and you weren't going to let anyone stop you. You know that pig headed thing won't get you very far so you need to listen to mommy, Randy and daddy and the nurses." Rae looked up at the crib card seeing his last name wrote on the card. "You need a name don't you, I guess I'm going to have to sit down and come up with a name for you aren't I." Rae moved her finger from his hand and his little arm moved Rae put her finger back in his hand. "Don't worry little guy mommy's not leaving you, no one could ever make me leave you." Randy laid his hand of Rae's should and wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched her cry over her son.


	24. Chapter 24

okay now i'm thinking of ending the story here, now if you guys think i should go a little further with the story just let me know in your review if i have enough people saying to continue the story then i will however it may take me a few weeks, because I'm kind of lost right now with where to go plus i want to get started on my new story. Just let me know what you guys think. Thanks again for all the reviews you have sent in i love to read them.

* * *

Chapter 24

Dave walked down out of the hospital taking his cell phone out of pocket and dialing his home number. After three rings he figured he would just leave a message for her to call him back as soon as she got home, just as the answering machine kicked on the Mel picked up the phone.

"Hey Mel," Dave greeted slomely. "You think that you could bring the girls and come out here I need to talk to you."

"Why? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?" Mel kicked into panic mood.

"No I'm not hurt, I'm fine," Dave paused and let out a sigh. "well as fine I could be right now."

"Dave what is going on, you sound really upset."

"Mel I really don't want to talk about on the phone could you please just come out here it's like a two hour flight and there's a flight leaving in twenty minutes. Don't worry about clothes or anything like that just get the girls throw them in the car and get on the plane."

"Okay, okay but when we get there you better explain."

"I will I promise."

Dave was standing outside the hospital when Mel and the girls jumped out of the taxi.

"Oh my god when the driver said that address was to the hospital my heart dropped to my feet." Mel cried wrapping her arms around Dave. "What's going on?"

"Rae went into labor this morning, the doctors did everything they could to stop the contractions but they couldn't and she had to deliver the baby."

"Oh no, is she okay? It's too early, how's the baby?" Mel threw her hand up to her mouth in shock.

"Rae is doing okay she has Randy with her right now." Dave paused and blinked back tears. "The doctor's don't think the baby will survive. His lungs aren't developed and he can't believe on his own." Dave explained as they walked in the hospital.

"I want to go see her I need to be with my friend."

"There's something else." Dave turned to his girls. "Why don't you guys go and pick something out for Rae and the baby in gift shop?" The girls nodded and walked into the gift shop leaving Dave with Mel. "There's something else that you need to know before I take you up there to see her." He paused and looked at the floor then back to his wife's eyes. "The baby that Rae just had isn't Randy's it's mine. Rae and I had an affair a while back we both called it quits after a couple times together, she couldn't take sleeping with me while I was married to you she really does value your friendship I coxed her into everything. Anyhow, she told me after we called it off that she was pregnant, that week that she was sick that's when we found out about the baby, but she knew that you and me had been working on our problems and that I wanted to try and work things out with you so she lied to me and told me that she had lost the baby, so we could save our marriage. She told Randy about the baby and what had happened and he suggested telling everyone the baby was his and she went along with it." He paused giving her time to adjust to what she had just heard. "Last night I invited Rae up my room so we could talk, that is all that I had in my mind. And before I knew it we were on the floor and things were getting pretty heavy, she stopped me before things got really out of hand. She said something about it to Randy and came to my room this morning and told me to stay away from Rae, that he didn't want me anywhere near her and I said something's and we ended up in a fight which Rae and Paul and I few others broke up and again I said something's about Rae being a slut and she got pretty upset and that's what put her in labor." Dave couldn't help but let the tears fall as he confessed to his wife. "I'm so sorry Mel I never meant for any of this to happen and because of it my son is lying upstairs and the doctors don't think he is going to make it through the night. You probably hate me as well as Rae. You have to believe me when tell you that I do love you and I'm truly sorry for everything that I have done over the past year."

Mel wrapped her arms around Dave she couldn't stand the sight of her husband crying in front of her like this, she had only seen him shed tears on a couple of occasions those being when their girls had been born and on their wedding day. Yeah he had done some pretty bad things and tried to mess up her friendship with Rae by sleeping with her but she couldn't help but feel that maybe she had pushed him to do it with the way she had been acting towards him.

Pulling back from him she raised her hand and wiped the tears from his eyes then reached up in her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. "It's okay, I still love you. Everyone makes mistakes." She kissed him a second time. "Let's just get upstairs and see that baby of your and Rae." She grabbed his hand in hers and after they had collected the girls they headed to the elevators.

Once on the floor they stepped out of the elevators and walked down the hall and came to a stop in front of a panel of windows where they could see Rae, Randy and the tiny baby. Mel smiled at Rae as she looked up and seen them. Rae stopped a nurse as she walked by her, after saying a few things to her the nurse smiled and motioned for them to walk over to the door. They walked in the room and over to Rae and Randy, Mel walked over to Rae wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's okay Rae, Dave told me everything and I don't want you to worry about it." Mel pulled back and smiled at her then looked over and the baby. "So have you picked out a name yet?" Rae looked at Randy then Dave and Mel then back to her son.

"Anthony Michael Bautista." She whispered then looked up to Dave and Mel. "If that's okay with the two of you?"

"Its fine he is Dave's baby after all he should have his last name." Mel looked over at Randy who had been awfully quite since she had walked in the room. "How are you holding up Randy?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, it's just so much to take in at one time." He spoke soft, not the normal Randy tone.

"Have the doctor said anything else since I was last here?" Dave asked as he stood beside his son.

"The doctor was just over here and said that it would a miracle if he made through the night. They're not expecting him to make over the next few hours." Rae explained as tears slide silently down her cheeks. Randy wrapped her in hug and kissed her forehead.

Five hours later Anthony Michael Bautista had slowly faded away from them as his mother sat and rocked him. Rae pressed a kiss to his forehead then handed him to the nurse. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of the room with Dave, Mel and the girls following behind.

Randy took Rae back to the hotel were she crawled in bed and began to cry softly into her pillow. Randy laid beside her pulling her against him and rubbing her back as she cried herself to sleep.

Over the next several days after Randy and Rae had gone back home, their son had been laid to rest in a beautifully made white casket in a spot on top of a hill underneath a willow tree with all there friends and family there.

After the funeral Rae sat in the living room alone staring out of the window watching the rain hit against the glass. Randy walked in the room and knelt down beside her.

"Everyone's left everyone but Dave and Mel, their sitting in the kitchen do you want to join us." Rae shook her head slightly. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" she shook her head again. "Rae I know that you're hurting and feel like you're dead inside right now but you're not going to do anyone including yourself any good if you don't eat something. I have watched you walk around this house for the past week like a zombie and I understand why, I really do. That baby meant as much to me as he did to you even though he wasn't my son." Rae turned her head and watched as tears began to fall from his eyes for the first time since her son had passed.

"I'm sorry Randy I never thought about how you feel. I've been so caught up in my own lost that I never stopped to think about you or Dave." She paused reaching out and touching the side of his face running her thumb over the tears. "You're right you have lost a big part of you just like I did and I've been selfish thinking that I'm the only one that's hurt. You're wrong on one thing; Anthony was as much your sin as he was mine and Dave's. You were there for me through everything, and you're still here even though most guys would have taken off." Rae leaned down and kissed his lips. "I really do love you Randy and I'm sorry for being selfish."

"You're not being selfish Rae you lost you're son you have every right to do this. I just want you to take care of yourself I can't lose you too I don't know what I would do if I did."

"You won't lose me Randy."

Randy moved from the floor to sit on the window seal in front of her taking her hands in his. "I've been thinking about something Rae. I know that it may be too soon for you and I understand that, but I want to try for another baby."

"But what if the something happens to the next baby?"

"I talked to the doctor and she said that if you go on complete bed rest for the pregnancy and you don't get put under a lot of stress then everything should be okay and you should carry full term or close enough to where everything will be okay." Randy paused watching you face for any sign of a reaction. "I know that Anthony has just passed and you're still hurting from just like I am and I want you to understand that I don't want to have another baby to take the place away from Anthony, no one could ever do that. I want another baby because I want us to be a family. And I want you to marry me."

True love encompassed more than sexual attraction. It was deeply caring and strongly committed and totally unconditional. True love didn't abandon you when things for though. True love was like a rock and true love was not to be found in a pair of dark eyes that sizzled and smoldered whenever they looked at her.

Those were all things that Randy were to her he really did love her he wanted to be her husband and the father of her children.

Rae smiled and nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered.

"Yes."


End file.
